Fate's Debt
by fujin of shadows
Summary: 'I may not regret anything but if fate gave me another chance to redo my revolution, I promised every deity up there in heaven and down in hell, I will do my revolution right this time.' Fate could be cruel, but it doesn't like holding debts. LelouchXKallenXCC
1. Chapter 1

_**FATE'S DEBT**_

_**CHAPTER ONE: THE WISH**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Code Geass but I own this fiction and any other OC's in this story**_

_ITALIC: THOUGHS_

* * *

"_So this is what death fells like," _Lelouch vi Britannia thought with a small smile as the blade pierce through his heart. _'I have no regrets, Zero Requiem is finally complete, I will die and I will take the world's hatred with me, leaving only the peaceful world that my dear sister wanted.'_ Lelouch smiled sadly as he felt his life slowly living him.

'_Looking back, I live a fulfilling life, I had my revenge, I conquered Britannia, I met a beautiful yet annoying witch, I had beautiful and wonderful queen fighting besides me, and I made a peaceful world for those who had fought besides me and against me, I made the dream world of my sister.'_ The former demon emperor chuckled as blood spilled from his lips. _'I have no regrets,'_

A shadow moved in the corner of his waning vision, Nunnally, his precious little sister, the one that had first denounced him as a demon and the source of his inspiration of doing his rebellion, now looking on in disbelief as he laid there, a smile on his face. _'It's over, Nunnally, it's finally over._' he wanted to tell her, but he couldn't even turn his eyes to look at her, he didn't know why, he didn't know whether he was too afraid, too ashamed to look at her innocent and pure sister or because his body was slowly shutting down.

"Big Brother, I love you!"

Those words, four simple words that, to him carried with them a greater meaning compare to everything he had done in this lifetime, those words gave him the assurance that his life was meaningful. His lips parted, eyes turning upwards into the growing light, his life flashing before him as he gripped on her sister's delicate hands, relishing the last feeling that he would have in this lifetime. "I know, believe me, I know." He whispered, smiling all the while, even as the light gradually faded "Destroy worlds…to Create worlds… the one thing I really regret is that I wouldn't see you grow in to a wonderful lady, my dear sister."

And with that, Lelouch vi Britannia, 99th emperor of Britannia, passed away, his eyes shutting beneath the shining sun of his homeland. As he died, one thought run through his mind. _'I may not regret anything but if fate gave me another chance to redo my revolution, I promised every deity up there in heaven and down in hell, I will do my revolution right this time.'_

"_**If that is your wish, it shall be done."**_ A thundering voice echoed in his head as a bright flash of light enveloped him.

_**(Scene Change)**_

"DON'T KILL HIM," A familiar voiced echoed in the background causing the once emperor to absurdly open his eyes. The scene before almost made him gasped. This was the exact scenario of the time and the place where he acquired his Geass. His thoughts was then diverted to the green haired witch that had been the source of his annoyance, and amusement in his past lifetime as she fell to his arms, blood soaking his Ashford Uniform.

"Well now, what a shame," The leader of the soldiers muttered, smirking up at him as he pointed his gun at him. "You look like a Britannian but I am under orders to kill anyone who comes across this little project, so any last words." The leader asked in a mocking tone as guns were suddenly pointed at him.

Lelouch on the other hand, ignored the words of the annoying soldier, he had heard those words before and hearing them the second time was rather annoying, instead, his eyes were fixed to the girl in his arms. _'This is exactly like…Impossible…But…Geass.' _Lelouch thought as reality dawn to him. "Looks like fate is strangely on my side, how annoying." Lelouch muttered as he felt his Geass shined in both his eyes. "All of you die." Lelouch ordered with a cruel smirked adorning his face.

The soldiers suddenly stopped their movements as their eyes became dazed. "With pleasure, your majesty," The soldiers echoed as they pointed their weapons at each other and fired, killing themselves in the process.

Lelouch chuckled as he bare witness, yet again, to the deaths of what makes his country rotten to the core. "This sure brings back the memories." Lelouch muttered as he felt some probing in his head.

'_So I see you already have a contractor, disappointing.'_ The familiar voice of his, once and only contractor echoed in his head causing a warm smile to spread on his face.

"On the contrary, Cera." Lelouch whispered to her with a loving tone. "You are my one and only contractor, you may do well to remember that, C.C..." Lelouch added with a slight mirth in his tone and he could instantly felt his contractor's body tensed at the mention of her name.

'_How did you…'_ She was cut-off when she felt a pair of lips on hers, kissing her tenderly. Her eyes snapped opened as foreign memories suddenly flooded her mind, memories that were to realistic to be an illusion. Then the face of the boy, no man that was kissing her suddenly flooded her thoughts.

'_Lelouch Lamperouge, __Lelouch vi Britannia__,' _C.C.'s thoughts echoed as she wrapped her arms around her favorite person, albeit she will never admit it out loud, and return the kiss with as much passion and wanting as he was giving her.

Lelouch broke the kiss as he held her tightly. "So, you up for a redo?" Lelouch asked her as a smirked crossed both their faces.

"Why of course, after all, you had yet to fulfill my wish in your last lifetime." C.C. said with a small yet coy, smile.

_**(Scene Change)**_

"Are you not going to kill her?" C.C. asked as she rested her head on Lelouch's chest. "She did annoy you a lot in your last lifetime." C.C added with her usual tone of voice. After having returned her memories of her in the future, she had instantly reverted back to the good-old witch that Lelouch had come to know and love.

It had taken but a moment for Villeta to turn up and like last time, Lelouch had use his Geass to trick her in surrendering her Sutherland and firearm and unlike last time, he actually knows how to pilot the thing, so it made it easier for him to drive and navigate the Knightmare around the decimated ghetto.

"As tempting as that sound, I cannot kill her no matter how annoying she is. As I recall, Ohgi have some kind of relationship with her and even if that still hasn't happened yet, I will give the man a chance for happiness." Lelouch muttered as he analyzed the area. "Now, where is Q1?" Lelouch muttered as he tried to find his ace pilot.

"So I see you had taken an interest in that little red queen of yours." C.C. said with a taunting smile. "She is rather pretty, ravishing even."

"Shut it, witch." Lelouch hissed but the tone used was amusement. "But do tell, why are we relieving my two year rebellion and why do you have your memories of your past lifetime?" Lelouch asked rather curiously.

C.C. chuckled a bit at that question as she gave him a chaste kiss on the lips. "That little kiss of yours gave me enlightenment, and why we are relieving your ingenious Revolution of yours, is beyond me." C.C. said with a rather flirtatious tone.

"I see," Lelouch muttered but not yet convinced, making a mental note on looking onto this later, but for now, he has a battle to win and the sight of his red queen was truly the sight for sore eyes. "Here we go again," Lelouch muttered as he grabbed a communicator and contact that most deadly and the most skillful, and not to mention the most beautiful pilot he ever had the pleasure of knowing.

Kallen Stadtfeld was not having a good day for several reasons, first of all, her step-mother was bitching around all day, second, she had once again bear witness at how weak her mother had become, third, their operation failed and she had lost a dear friend because of the failure, and lastly, she was now being chased by a standard issue, Military Sutherlands which outclass her one armed, and not to mention damaged Glasgow. Those new Knightmares were more agile and more powerful compare to her own Frame and it was hard for her to keep up as the energy of her machine was slowly dwindling.

"Naoto, looks like I'm going to join you sooner than I expected," Kallen muttered with a soft whispered while glancing at the power reading of her machine. "Damn it, thirty minutes left." Kallen muttered as she dodged several gun shot from the Sutherlands that were chasing her.

"The West Entrance," An unfamiliar voice ordered, snapping Kallen's attention, wondering who was this person using her group's communication frequency.

"Who is this?" Kallen demanded as she looks for an exit route. "And how do you know this code?" Her voice this time was lace with anger and suspicion, even if she was busy dodging several attacks from her pursuers.

The voiced, after hearing her words, chuckled heartedly, annoying her a bit as the voice began to speak again. "My dearest Q1, you haven't yet change, as fiery as I remember, regardless, if you want to win, you're going have to trusts me and follow my command to the letter."

"Win?" Kallen muttered under her voice, wondering if this man was sane or not, as the very idea of turning the odds at her current situation, and against Britannian Forces no less, seems staggeringly impossible. Also, from the way he spoke, it was, as if, he knew her from somewhere.

Still, as much as she distrusts this man, she doesn't have a lot of options left, so she merely followed the voice. Following the advice of the mysterious voice, she went to the west entrance while constantly dodging the rain of bullets from her pursuers. Lelouch smiled, she was as skillful as he remembers

"Very good Q1, now when you reach the train, jump on top of it and do not worry, I'll cover you." Lelouch exclaimed as he took aim with his Sutherland's rifle.

"If my memory serves me right, you suck at piloting Knightmare's." C.C. commented airily causing Lelouch to glare at her.

"Only at close range, I am quite a capable pilot in long range." Lelouch retorted as he fired two slash harkens at the Sutherland that was about to jump on the train. Kallen's eyes widen as she followed the anchor back to one of the destroyed building, where she spotted another Sutherland.

"Shot by friendly fire?" Jeremiah muttered, his confused yet outraged voice sounding over the intercom. "You there, what's your name and unit? We're after the one armed Glasgow-" Jeremiah was stop at mid-sentence as a hail of bullets rain upon him, forcing him to back away before his unit sustain any more damage.

"Sorry Jeremiah but the plot must stay in course for a while." Lelouch muttered, feeling a bit of regret as he was force to attack one of the most loyal subordinate that he had during his last lifetime. He smiled once again as Kallen, in her damaged Glasgow, was able to land a hit on Jeremiah;s frame, forcing him to eject before the final blow hits.

"You save me," Kallen mumbled with a grateful tone as she glanced at her savior. "But how did you get your hands on a Sutherland?" Kallen asked only to find her savior was long gone.

"What, where did he go?"

"KALLEN," Ohgi, the current leader of the rebel group of his late brother, called as he and the rest of the member of their rebel group run towards her. "What the hell was that radio message earlier?" Ohgi asked in a clearly confused tone.

"What, he contacted you too?" Kallen asked in a rather disturbed tone. If he was able to contact her other comrades, then what are the other things this guy is capable of.

"Sure did," With that said, the radio began to crackle again.

"Ohgi, Tamaki, good to see you two alive and well." Lelouch said over the radio and took great pleasure at hearing them gasped at the fact that 'this mysterious voice' knew their leader and one of his comrades. "I present to you the cargo in that train over there; there tools for your victory. If you want to use them for your victory, then follow my orders." Lelouch ordered as he heard them gasped at the sight of several Sutherlands inside the train.

"This brings back several good memories, don't you agree?"C.C. muttered and Lelouch could only chuckle in agreement.

"Yes, yes it does." Lelouch muttered as he wrapped an arm around his favorite witch's shoulder.

"And I see you learned how to lighten up a bit," C.C. commented with a catlike smile.

Lelouch laughed softly at that as he opened the line between him and his future knights. "Kallen, refill your energy filler, you're going to run as decoy. Recharged your energy and in the next ten minutes, I'll give you your next instructions." Lelouch instructed, earning another round of gasped of shocked.

"Okay, who the hell are you and how the hell did you know?" Kallen asked in a shocked yet angry tone. "And how do you know me?"

"How do I know you?" Lelouch chuckled sadly as he remembered the kiss that she gave him in the hallway. "One day, I'll tell you but for now, we have a battle to win, I suggest we concentrate on that for a while, Kallen, Q1." Lelouch exclaimed as he turned off the communication link, leaving a very confused and flustered Kallen.

_**(Scene Change)**_

Clovis la Britannia, third prince of the empire and the third line for the throne, sat in his command center, watching the battle in the safe confines of his base with a bored expression with a hint of annoyance as he listen to his tacticians discuss the course of action to smoke out the filthy Elevens that dared irritate him in the middle of a party no less. He was beginning to feel a bit irritated at the fact that it was talking too long to get rid of those worthless insects.

"Remember, I want her capture dead or alive." Clovis muttered and instantly, Bartley assured him that it would be done.

"Enemy sighted," One of the soldiers reported.

"A feint, how utterly pedestrian of them." Clovis mumbled with a voice of annoyance. "Take it out." Clovis ordered in a bored tone.

That attitude of his changed when two Sutherlands were suddenly taken out of commission. "What, an ambush?" Clovis muttered in shock.

From that point on, all hell broke loose at the command center as squads after squads of Sutherlands were taken out.

_**(Scene Change)**_

"An IFF signal could be used as a double edge sword." Lelouch whispered the same words that he said during his first battle. "P1, P3, P7, move a hundred meters to the right and fired your slash harkens at three o'clock."

"R2, fire anchor,"

"B7, use Chaos Mine,"

"N group, you'll continue your advance."

_**(Scene Change)**_

"Good afternoon!" Lloyd greeted the group of men with a smug smile. "I'd say, it's time to deploy the A6 special weapon."

"We've no time for this right now!" Clovis stated regally as he approached his tacticians that were panicking at the lost of yet another squad. "Bring up Quincy's squad!" That instantly caused Bartley to protests but was silence quickly. "Reinforce the breach in the encirclement with some of the forces guarding me; all we know for certain is that enemy forces are HERE."

_**(To Lelouch)**_

"My foolish brother, this is so stupid of you the second time around." Lelouch muttered as he contacted his favorite pilot. "My dear Q1, you should have an area map, if I am not mistaken."

"Yes," The red haired muttered as she danced around the opposing Sutherlands with her Knightmare while her comrades took them down from a far, one by one. "I have a map but it doesn't have any current landmarks." Kallen exclaimed earning her a chuckled from the voice who was leading them to victory.

"That'll do my dear that will do." Lelouch assured her with a soft chuckled. This was the exact same situation where he achieves his first victory over the Britannians.

_**(With Clovis)**_

"Okay then, send in Burts and the others too," Clovis ordered with a smile as he glanced at his advisor before glancing back at the monitor. "Concentrate our forces there, surround them." Clovis added as he glanced at a specific dot.

"The enemies' main forces are that in the center dot. Finish every one of them all!" Clovis ordered as he watched most of his forces gathering at that dot.

_**(To Lelouch)**_

"I should thank you my brother, you made this so easy." Lelouch muttered as contained a chuckled. "With this, I call check." Lelouch smiled and at the same time, his knights or future knights unleashed their slash harkens on the support beams of the surrounding road, causing the road to collapsed under the army of Sutherlands, burying them and at the same time, buildings fell upon them ensuring the deaths of the pilots.

"That was easy the second time around." C.C. commented she cuddled closer Lelouch's chest. "Now, what do you intend to do with regards to your favorite Knight in shining armor? Do you intend to stick with the plot or change it entirely?" C.C. asked in a rather curious tone.

"My dear Cera, I will change the plot but I need the debut of the Lancelot to be as glorious as before so….." Lelouch then opened the transmission. "Deploy,"

"Yes your majesty,"

Lelouch then opened the line to his favorite rebel group, who was still celebrating their victory. "Do not let your guard down." His voice echoed in the airwaves. "The battle isn't over yet, our Britainnian friends had yet to deploy their little toy."

"Toy?" Kallen question as the celebration died down.

"Yes, their new toy, a brand new Knightmare frame that outclassed the Sutherland in every aspect and the pilot is also extremely skill." Lelouch exclaimed with a small frown. "Retreat, I'll cover all of you. Try to save as much civilian as you can and hide the Sutherlands, you may need it in the future." Lelouch instructed in the airwaves.

"How could we trusts you, we don't even know you?" Tamaki snapped in a very irritated tone.

"You guys followed every command that I gave, hence you guys trusted me unconsciously and I the same, and I asked all of you again, trusts me with your lives as I trusted you with mine and I promised I will not disappoint." Lelouch stated with a determine tone.

"Who are you anyway?" Kallen asked as curiously as he heard Ohgi urged his companions to retreat.

"My dear Q1, one day, I will tell you who I am but for now, you can call me Zero, the man who will destroy this corrupt world and create a new." Lelouch said, quoting his last words in his last lifetime. "Tell your leader, tell Ohgi that I'll be in touch and Kallen, treat your mother well, she has her reasons for staying." And with that, Lelouch hang up.

"That was quite cruel of you, playing with her mind like that." C.C. stated with a small chuckle.

"Well, you are a great influence in my past life." Lelouch said in a nonchalant tone as they drove towards Clovis's mobile base.

_**(Scene Change)**_

"Attention all forces, cease fire at once. I Clovis la Britannia, third prince of Britannia and royal Viceroy of Area 11, hereby command you; all forces are order to cease fire at once. You will also cease destruction of any building or property. All casualties, whether Britannian or Eleven must be treated equally and without prejudiced, in the name of Clovis la Britannia, you are hereby, ordered to cease fire at once, I shall allow no further fighting." Clovis announced in a publicly and instantly, the sound of gun fired slowly decrease until it completely stop.

"Are you satisfied?" Clovis asked with a narrow tone. He could not see the man who had killed his tacticians and advisors but he could tell that this man was extremely dangerous. He cursed Bartley at his cowardice for running away when the first gunshot was fired, if he lived through this, he made a mental not to kill that man.

"Very, well done," The man replied as a spotlight was cast upon him and Clovis. Clovis almost growled when he gazed at the man wearing a Britannia Military Uniform.

"And what shall we do next, sign a few lively ballads or perhaps a game of chess." Clovis said with a very sarcastic tone.

"Chess, now that's a familiar ring." The soldier said as he removed the helmet and threw it to the floor. "Don't you recall, the two of us used to play chess together as boys, of course I would always win?"

"What?"

"Don't you remember, at the Aries Villa?" The figure asked in a mocking manner.

"You, who are you?" Clovis almost spat as he glared at the man in front of him.

"It's been a long time, big brother." Lelouch said as Clovis stood at the sight of him. "The eldest son of the late consort, Marianne and the seventeenth line for the throne, Lelouch vi Britannia." Lelouch introduced himself in a rather dramatic fashion, even kneeling in front of his brother.

"Lelouch," Clovis muttered in shock. "But I thought….."

"That I was dead," Lelouch cut him off with a small smirked. "You were wrong, I have returned, your highness and I come back to change everything."

Clovis was shocked at the sight of his youngest brother; he thought he and his sister died when Japan was brought into the fold. He was about to say something when a soft laughter echoed in the room.

"Bravo Lelouch, bravo, you truly are the master of dramatics." C.C. exclaimed with a delighted tone as she appeared in front of Clovis and the very sight of her caused the said man to jump to his feet.

"YOU," Clovis shouted and instantly, a bullet was shot to his head, courtesy of Lelouch.

"I do not take kindly to people that have the nerve to yell at my witch." Lelouch said as his brother fell to the ground, dead. "I apologies, my brother, seeing that fate had given me a second chance, I thought I'll do the same for you, but you yelled at my witch and I cannot have that." Lelouch exclaimed with a sinister tone as he threw the pistol at his brother's dead body and at the same time, a pair of arms was suddenly wrapped around him.

"When did I become yours, boy?" C.C. asked in a rather amuse yet slightly flattered tone.

"You remember what happened between us before the completion of Zero Requiem because I haven't forgotten yet." Lelouch exclaimed with a small blush and to his comfort, C.C. as well blush at that memory. "I never thought you were a moaner though." Lelouch added with a rather perverse tone.

"From a guy who was at the bottom for the majority of the intercourse, I'll take that as a compliment." C.C. retorted with an equally perverse tone, damaging Lelouch's pride as a man. "Let's get out of here before anyone spotted us and if my guess is right, you have a lot of questions to ask me." C.C. as the two headed to the nearest exit.

"Right but first," Lelouch grabbed a communicator and contacted Kallen and her group. "Q1, pick up." Lelouch all but ordered.

"You," Kallen's voice echoed in the communication device, a voice of disbelief lacing her tone. "You're the one responsible for the cease fire, right?" Kallen asked in a very awe tone.

"Yes, I did say that you and your group could trust me." Lelouch said with a passive tone. "But enough of that, are you people in a safe location." Lelouch inquired in a worried tone.

"Yes we are, thanks to you and we also managed to evacuate some civilians to a safe location." Kallen stated in an assuring tone.

"And the Sutherlands?" Lelouch asked, wanting to know about the status of his gifts.

"They're in a secure location." Kallen answered honestly.

"Good to hear and by the way, I will contact you and your group again." Lelouch said with a blissful smile as he heard Kallen grumbled in the other line. "This may be the start of a beautiful relationship." And with that, he hanged up before destroying the communicator.

"You like her, do you?" C.C. asked in a rather knowing tone.

Lelouch chuckled bitterly at that question as they exited Clovis's mobile based. "I regretted a lot of things during my last lifetime but my greatest was that I carelessly broke the bond between us so foolishly." Lelouch said with a bitter tone. "I will not let that happen again. My Rebellion will be done right this time, no more unnecessary death, no more unnecessary casualties, this time, I will do this right, that I swear Cera." Lelouch whispered passionately as the two disappeared in the sunset.

"And I'll be there with you to the very end, my emperor."

* * *

_**ROUND 2….. Due to public demands**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**FATE'S DEBT**_

_**CHAPTER TWO: THE FIRST ALTERATION IN THE PLOT**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Code Geass but I own this fiction and any other OC's in this story**_

_ITALIC: THOUGHS_

* * *

Lelouch busied himself in front of his computer while C.C. slept peacefully on his bed. They had an interesting conversation about why he traveled back in time, and how she regained her memories from her past lifetime. To say that the conversation was frustrating was an understatement. It seems, according to the annoying witch, and in theory, time reset itself because of the order that he gave when he quelled the ambitions of his parents during his time in the World of C. She said, in theory, that when he requested the Gods to not stop time, he was referring to his time in the world and not the time of the world in general. He instantly told her that that was absurd and him being send back in time must have another explanation because he already had his Geass even before they made the contract and his Geass was now in both his eyes and not just on his left eye, his Geass had only evolve that far when he defeated his parent in the World of C.

C.C. then told him that there were two explanations that may explain why he was hurled back in time with his Geass, first explanation, his Geass had evolve to such length that he can bring his Geass anywhere his consciousness goes, second explanation, he was a persistent little tyrant that he cannot part with his greatest power and weapon. Of course the second explanation didn't hold any merits, but he let it slide, he was already used to her taunts anyway, having spent the majority of his two year revolution with her.

After the conversation, they then spend the rest of the night making love, meaning that C.C. pinned Lelouch beneath her and seduced him into sleeping with her. Lelouch did not complain, who would anyway?

"But still, why did time reset?" Lelouch muttered to himself as he concentrates his gaze on the monitor. "It doesn't make sense, I already succeeded with my plans and died. Suzaku impaled me through the heart and I can't survive that, I doubt if anyone could survive that." Lelouch mumbled as he recalled his finals moments.

After a moment, Lelouch growled loudly. "I think I need to visit the World of C, I may find some answers there." Lelouch mumbled under his breath as a devious smirked crawled on his face. "But first, I have history to rewrite." Lelouch stated as he studied the designs that he brought back from the future.

"Is that the Knightmare design that Lloyd was working on during the final length of the Zero Requiem?" C.C. asked as she sat up on Lelouch's bed, rubbing her eyes a bit as the light momentarily blinded her a bit. "I never would have thought that you could memorize such complex things."

"To answer your questions, yes, this is the Knightmare designs that Lloyd was working on, the designs for the ninth generation frame. I managed to dissect the design and incorporate it into two eight generations Knightmare Frame, if I'm going to repeat my revolution, I need to have machines that is evenly matched with the Lancelot." Lelouch explained while double checking the designs. "Still, I need Rakshata to double check the designs and weaponry and not to mention, I need a fortune to have this two build." Lelouch commented as he began his planning to get the money to build his two new toys.

C.C. then rose to her feet and gazed at the designs that Lelouch made. "Very complex and quite impressive, you intend to pilot one of those things, if I am not mistaken." C.C. said in a knowing tone before procedding to sat on Lelouch's lap, wrapping her arms and legs around him, latching on him like a cat.

"If the king does not lead, how could he expect his subordinates to follow?" Lelouch said, quoting his mantra for what seems like the thousands times. "C.C. are you with me?" Lelouch asked, not even bothering to look at her.

C.C. chuckled as she gave Lelouch a kiss on the cheeks. "Of course my emperor, your will be done."

Lelouch snort at her answer before turning off the computer, there was no need for anyone to see the designs of the Knightmares that would made his life much easier this time around. "I'll be going now; do you need anything from me?"

"Pizza," C.C. instantly answered causing Lelouch to chuckle.

"Cera, you are still so predictable." Lelouch commented as he took out his credit card, and gave it to her, more specifically, he put his credit card between her ample breasts. C.C. gave him one last kiss before removing herself from him, allowing him to head to the door, unhindered.

Lelouch closed the door of his room, and made his way to the kitchen. If fate truly gave him a second chance, then he will do everything right this time, every move that he will make would be perfection. _'No more unnecessary deaths, no more unnecessary casualties, and no more sacrifices, this time, father, mother, I'll defeat both of you and Britannia the right way, my way. And V.V. immortal or not, I will have your head on a pike for taking my sister away from me.' _Lelouch swore as he heard the familiar voice of his beloved sister. "And this time around, Nunnally, the world will be envisioned for you would be realized sooner that you may expect." Lelouch whispered as he tried to calm his nerves. The last time that the two of them shared the same room together, she called him a demon, which he deserves but the one things that he can never forget was when his sister told him that she loved him and that was the moment that made him realized that all the sins that he had committed was well worth it.

"Big brother, are you there?" The sweet voice of his sister called causing him to fight back a tear, her sister's innocence was back and no one, not even himself, would take it away from her.

_**(Scene Change)**_

"Wake up Lelouch," The familiar voice of Milly Ashford, the student body president and one of his dearest friends, ordered him as she beat him in the head with a roll of newspaper."I know you were sleeping, your hand stop moving." Milly said as he continued to assault the former emperor's head with a thick roll of newpaper.

'_Good times,'_ Lelouch thought with a small smile. "Well you don't have to beat me over it, do you?" Lelouch exclaimed, planning to at least have some fun with his friends before all hell breaks loose.

Rivalz Cardemonde, his gambling buddy, snickered at his predicament as the president continues to pound his head. "Serves you right for ditching me like that," Rivalz exclaimed with a smug looked.

"That's right, what was up with you yesterday." Shirley Fenette lectured with an irate tone as she turned a critical eye to her not-so-secret crush. Now this was difficult, Lelouch remembered his beautiful friend dying in his arms all the while confessing that she love him, him of all people. He was having a hard time looking at her eye-to-eye for every time he looks at her, her dying corpse flash in his eyes causing his heart wrench in pain.

'_You'll live through these, Shirley, I promised.' _Lelouch though solemnly.

"That's enough you guys," Milly said in a loud voice, gazing at her 'slaves' with a playful look. "Let's not get sidetracked here, if we don't come up with a fix for the club activities' budget or there wouldn't be any money left for anything at all…"

"If it comes to that point….." Nina, the shy member of the student council mumbled.

"Then the equestrian club would be pissed and we don't want them coming in here at horseback." Rivalz said in a joking tone.

"Rivalz, could you be a more serious student council member." Milly scolded and at the same time, a member of the equestrian club drove passes them, horseback.

And from that point on, the conversation was exactly the same as he remembered. _'Good times,'_ Lelouch thought bitterly. _'Now, I just need to preserve and enjoy times like this, make sure Euphie doesn't become the massacre princess, prevent the betrayal of the Black Knights, and conquer Britannia the second time around, what am I, fate's personal chew toy.'_ Lelouch complained with a soft chuckle, causing most of his friends to look at him funny.

"Hey buddy, you okay over their?" Rivalz asked his gambling partner as he chuckled randomly.

Lelouch merely gave him a thumps up as he continue to chuckle bitterly. "I'm fine, I just remembered something funny." Lelouch said with a bitter smile. "Let's finish our work, shall we. I promised my dear sister that will have lunch together." Lelouch stated as Milly took a deep breath.

"GUTS," Milly yelled, startling everyone there, including our resident time traveler.

'_Okay, I don't care if I travelled back in time, that is still annoying as hell.'_ Lelouch thought while watching Milly gave some kind of perverted compliment to Shirley, causing her to blush a healthy pink.

_**(Scene Change)**_

"They used poison gas," One of the Ashford students said out loud, causing Lelouch to groan as he listened to the conversation of some of the clueless students that he was force to interact with.

'_Some of the people here are so narrow minded that it's almost sickening. If they look clearly, they can see that the injuries receive by those so called 'Eleven' are not cause by poison gas, but by gunshots.'_ Lelouch thought with a small frown as he intently listen to the conversation that was happening around him, and he did not like it. _'Britannians, arrogant to the bone and narrow minded fools. I am beginning to understand why Kallen choose to be Japanese than a Britannian.'_ Lelouch thought as his mind wondered off to his best pilot.

"Kallen Kozuki," Lelouch muttered as the image of his Knight of Zero, the original one, flooded his mind. She was one of his most trusted and most valued ally as well as the most loyal to his cause and his best pilot. She was with him every step of the way, to his first public victory over Britannia up until the betrayal of the Black Knights. Looking back; it was partly his fault why the Black Knights betrayed him. He kept his knights in the dark for most of the rebellion and had cause most of them pain. Sure, some of the secrets that he kept were necessary but he should have at least told them about his power and gave them assurance that they were not under the influence of the said power. That and he did lose his way during the second part of the war.

'_Never again will that happen.'_ Lelouch swore as he already made several changes with his plans, some of those changes revolves around Kallen. _'This time around, I will take everything accounted for.'_ And at that thought, he heard a familiar laughed echoed in the room and his gazed instantly landed on his crimson queen.

He still finds it rather amusing to watch her take a persona that was the exact opposite of her. Kallen Stadtfeld was weak, soft spoken, meek lady while Kallen Kozuki was strong, brash, and head strong woman that he had grown to respect, not to mention that she was extremely beautiful. _'Now, how should I play my cards this time around?'_

"Hey buddy, see something you like? You got a thing for her, don't cha?" Rivalz asked in teasing fashion as he elbowed Lelouch playfully.

He didn't expect Lelouch to give him a replied so Rivalz was a bit startled when his gambling friend gave him a blunt reply. "Yes, yes I do." Lelouch answered in blunt tone. "This is a rare event; she hasn't been here at school since the term started. Can you give me a brief background?" Lelouch asked as Rivalz snapped himself back to reality.

"Kallen Stadtfeld, said she's sick or something, and she barely shows up at school last year either; still her grades were at the top of the class and she's a member of the Stadtfeld family which means that she's well bread and rolling with money." Rivalz said in a silent whisper, feeling slightly satisfied to finally have something over his best male friend. "Man, you sure know how to pick them, you don't have to hide it, although, she's too sheltered if you asked me." Rivalz added with a suggestive wink.

"I see, thanks Rivalz," Lelouch mumbled mindlessly as a smirked formed on his lips. "Hey Rivalz, we are a bit short handed in the Student Council, right?"Lelouch asked, already knowing the answer to his question.

"We are always shorthanded; we could thank our dear president for that." Rivalz answered with a joking tone.

"Yes, I'll do that later, I'll do just that?" Lelouch muttered with a small smirked. _'Yes, that would be the first change of the plot.'_ Lelouch thought as he clenched a phone in his pocket.

_**(Scene Change)**_

Kallen Kozuki, she will never acknowledge herself as a Stadtfeld or a Britannian ever, was frustrated, why you asked, because she was once again acting like a sickly girl and was force to attend a school filled with Britannians, arrogant and annoying Britannians at that. What's worst, she was force to act friendly with them, which made her sick to the stomach. Although, a part of her frustration was that the voice that help them escape, and gave them a couple of Sutherlands to boot had just disappeared, just like that. People with that kind of connections cannot disappear that easily. What's strange was when that voice spoke to her, it sounded like he knew her from somewhere which was strange for she did not recognize the voice from anywhere.

'_The voice said that he will contact us again, maybe I could get some answers then.'_ Kallen thought as she heard an annoying buzzing near her. She swiped her hand, cutting the bee in half to vent off some of her frustration. "God I hate this, I'm so sick of acting like a….."

"A weakling," A voice finished her statement causing her to whip around, only to see a Britannian boy looking at her with critical eyes.

'_Shit, he saw me.' _Kallen thought, cursing her dumb luck. "Can I….can I help you?" Kallen asked, reverting back to her meek personality.

Lelouch had to keep himself from chuckling; she was so cute when she acts like this. Regardless of what his currently feeling, business comes first. "Are you the one that the voice in the Shinjuku ghetto refers to as Q1?" Lelouch asked passively, taking great pleasure at the sight of his ace flinching. "By your expression, you had answered my question." Lelouch said as he threw a phone towards her which she caught effortlessly. "Lord Zero will contact you in a couple of days, keep that phone at all times, he will contact you there." Lelouch instructed just in time to back away at the sight of Kallen with her switchblade on her hand.

"I don't know who you are but I can't let you live with that knowledge." Kallen said as she was about to charged at him when Lelouch brought his arms up in a surrendering manner.

"Miss Stadtfeld," Lelouch said in a calm voice. "You wouldn't want to kill a person who actually knows who that voice is, right?" Lelouch stated, stopping Kallen from her tracks. He smiled, she was always too curious for her own good.

"Talk," Kallen ordered as she pointed her switchblade at Lelouch threateningly while she narrowed her eyes at him.

"Okay, for starters, I don't know who that guy is but he refers to himself as Zero." Lelouch started with a calm composure. "I don't know who he is exactly, but we have something in common." Lelouch stopped at that as he watched Kallen retract the blade of her knife, deciding to trust her for now.

"And enlighten me, what is your common ground with that Zero fellow?" Kallen asked in a rather curious tone but, if it came down to it, she was still ready to kill the guy before her.

"We both like chess and we hate Britannia with a burning passion," Lelouch answered, his eyes flaring a bit. "I know what you're going to say so save it, I may be Britannian but I hate my birth land, I hate Britannia more than you do and I will do anything to see it burn to the ground. Britannia had taken everything away from me and I cannot stand my own country's corruption, deceit and prejudice." Lelouch stated passionately, his eyes flashing dangerously.

Kallen was taken back at those words, she did not detect any lies or deceit in his words and she could clearly see the hatred that he holds to Britannia which was quite strange for she did not find another Britannia aside herself, she cannot escape the fact that she is a half-blood, that hated Britannia that much.

Lelouch took a couple of deep breaths before bowing at her. "Sorry for the sudden outburst, Miss Stadtfeld." Lelouch apologized with a simple bow. "I may not know whether Lord Zero is Japanese or otherwise but I suggest you take what he would offer you, he is a revolutionary and a businessman, with the mindset of a great tactician. Moreover, he has reason to hate Britannia."

"And you know that, how?" Kallen asked with a skeptical tone.

Lelouch chuckled lightly as he walked pass her. "He is a very persuasive person and, as far as I can tell and what little info that I gathered during Shinjuku ghetto, he is a man that could make the impossible, possible." Lelouch whispered to her as he passed her. "By the way, my name is Lelouch Lamperouge. If you accepts Lord Zero's offer, whatever his offer may be, then you and I, together with your group, may be working with each other." Lelouch said as Kallen calm down a bit.

"And if that offer of his is actually worth something, then in the near future, call me Kozuki, Kallen Kozuki, not Kallen Stadtfeld." Kallen said in a silent tone. "Like you, I also hate Britannia."

"Enough to drop your Britannian name," Lelouch asked in an equally passive tone.

"Yes," Kallen answered bluntly as the two separated ways, for now.

_**(With Lelouch)**_

"So this is the first alteration of your plot." C.C. exclaimed as she watched Lelouch walked towards her while giving him applause. "If I could give a comment, this is quite suicidal even for you, yet you deserve an award for your very convincing acting." C.C. said as Lelouch merely chuckled at that compliment.

"I need to gain their trusts, my dear Cera. The reason why Schneizel was easily able to manipulate them to betray me was the fact that I wasn't able to gain their trusts properly." Lelouch said as the two began to walk side by side. "By the way, you look quite ravishing with that uniform on." Lelouch complimented earning him a weak punch on the shoulder.

"Compliments can only get you so far." C.C. said with a sly grin. "So you would tell them about your Geass?" C.C. inquired, getting back to business.

"Yes," Lelouch answered instantly, remembering the main reason why his knights betray him. "And I will also give them assurance that my power will not be used on them, so before all things begin, thank you for making those Geass countering contact glass, that would be the main material for my mask and the visors of my knights." Lelouch stated with a small, thankful smile.

C.C. chuckled melodically as she rested her head on his shoulder. "Good, you are learning to lighten up, a good change. You being moody at the second phase of your rebellion made messing with you less fun." C.C. said with a small grin.

"Witch,"

_**(With Kallen)**_

"Hey Ohgi, have that voice contacted you guys yet?" Kallen asked as she moved into a secure before calling her comrades at arms.

"No, not yet but why are you calling Kallen, is something wrong?" Ohgi inquired worriedly.

"I'm fine but I got a lead and it concerns our mysterious friend, this Zero person." Kallen said and instantly, the leader of her group gasped.

"You mean the voice contacted you?" Ohgi asked, suddenly taking interest.

"Not exactly, his subordinate was the one who approached me, I think." Kallen said as she looked around just to be sure that no one was around. "His name is Lelouch Lamperouge, a student in Ashford and a Britannian. He approached me and called me, Q1 and the only person who had called me that is that voice the other day." Kallen exclaimed as she settled herself behind a large tree.

"A Britannian Student approached you! Kallen are you serious?" Ohgi exclaimed with a voice of disbelief.

"Yes, yes I am." Kallen answered with a very serious tone. "He knows what I did in Shinjuku Ghetto and he even gave me a phone, saying the this Zero guy would contact me by the use of this phone and that this Zero person has a deal for us, and by the sound of his voice, I think this deal has some merits." Kallen stated with a bit of confidence.

"But still, are we going to believe the words from a Britannian, a student no less." Ohgi said his voice sound a bit skeptical. "For all we know, this could be trap." Ohgi added with a lot of conviction.

"Call me crazy Ohgi but I think that's not possible." Kallen exclaimed and before Ohgi could reply, she interrupted. "I mean, this Zero guy lead us to victory against Britannia Military Force that outnumbered us ten-to-one, and saved our collective asses from getting whooped by that White Knightmare thing that destroyed fifteen Sutherlands like they were nothing, and he also provided us with seventeen working Sutherlands, this Zero guy won't set us up after all the efforts he put to get us those equipment." Kallen explained, looking at the logical scenario of things.

"And what about that Britannian Schoolboy?" Ohgi asked, realizing that what Kallen said made sense.

"I can't believe I'm saying this but this guy, Lelouch Lamperouge, hates Britannia more than I do and that is saying something." Kallen said with a small chuckle. "But still, in the meantime, I'll keep an eyes on this Lelouch fellow, see if his legit." Kallen stated as she fingered her switchblade.

"And if his not,"

"Then he's dead." Kallen stated with a dangerous tone.

_**(Scene Change)**_

Lelouch was doing the one thing that he does best, even better than conquering the world and that is saying something, and that is taking care of his beloved sister. Sure, he failed in his last lifetime but hey, he was starting all over again so he was determined to do it right this time around. "Here Nunnally say ahhhh." Lelouch offered as he cut a chunk of steak and fed it to his sister.

"Thank you big brother," Nunnally said with a gracious tone as she drank some soup.

"So how was your day, sister?" Lelouch asked gently as he wiped a trailed of soup from her lips.

"Well, Miss Sayoko was teaching me the art of Origami, fold a piece of paper the right way and you can make boats, birds, and almost anything." Nunnally said with an excited tone.

Lelouch chuckled as he took another cleanly slice steak and fed it to her. "Interesting, maybe you can show me what you learn when you have the time." Lelouch said with a gentle tone as he caresses his sister's hair. "It's not like I'll be going anywhere." Lelouch said, and this time, he had meant every word.

"Yeah, you're right, thank you." Nunnally said with a soft tone.

"You're very welcome," Lelouch said with a gentle tone of his own. If anyone from his past lifetime sees him now, they will probably have a heart attack. I mean, Lelouch vi Britannia, Demon Emperor of the Holy Britannia Empire, acting soft and caring in front of an innocence little girl, absolutely impossible.

Nunnally giggled a bit at hearing the gentle voice of her beloved brother. "I'm so happy big brother, because last night, you scarred me a little." Nunnally said causing Lelouch to sighed before caressing the cheeks of his sister.

"Sorry for that, little sis." Lelouch apologized, knowing what he did that really scared his precious sister.

"Hey, they say that if you fold a thousand of these cranes your wish will come true." Nunnally said as she showed her brother a pink, paper crane.

Lelouch's face instantly turned solemn as he kneeled in front of his sister, his hand gently rested on her shoulder. "Nunnally, if you have one wish, what will it be?" Lelouch asked, even if he already knew the answer.

"I wish the world is a gentler place." Nunnally whispered and instantly, Lelouch enveloped her into a deep embraced.

"Nunnally, I promised you, I will make your wish a reality." Lelouch whispered before a wave of guilt hit him. "But in order for me to do that, I need to become a devil; would you hate me if I become the devil just to create that world?" Lelouch asked, his voice laced with sadness.

Nunnally install hug her brother back, feeling his words a bit to sincere for her taste. "Brother, what are you saying?" Nunnally asked in a rather frighten tone.

"Just answer the question, dear." Lelouch told her n a gentle tone.

"I can never hate you brother." Nunnally answered instantly as she tightened her embraced. "But don't change at my accord brother." Nunnally said, worried about the feeling that she was receiving from her brother.

"I apologizes Nunnally, it's already been done." Lelouch mumbled in a silent whisper that only he and his sister heard it, his geass shinning dangerously in both his eyes.

_**(Scene Change)**_

Kallen Kozuki was rather peeved and frustrated today. She cannot believe that she was actually in the same class as the man that approached her just yesterday. I mean, how hard is it to miss a guy when most of your so called friends hacw a slight crush on him and by seeing most of the reaction of the female populace in her class, in the school in general, she can tell that most of them were at the same category.

'_This would make it harder to kill him if it came down to it.'_ Kallen thought before the phone that was given to her began to vibrate. '_Must be the Zero guy.'_ Kallen thought as she cautiously excited the room before answering the phone.

"Hello," Kallen mumbled, loud enough for the other line to hear.

"So my friend was able to give me the means to communicate with you, good. It seems that he is truly doing his part of the bargain." A voice the help them in Ghetto said in a rather amuse tone. "Hello. Q1, I am Zero." The voice introduced himself, causing Kallen's eyes to widen.

"Shit, you really do exist." Kallen muttered in disbelief as she moved into a more secure location.

"Yes, yes I do." Zero replied in a rather amuse tone. "Now, I am aware that my associate had told you that I have a deal for your group, am I correct to assume that he has at least mentioned that?" Zero inquired with a business like tone.

"You mean Lelouch, Lelouch Lamperouge?" Kallen asked, wanting to confirm if the boy that approached her yesterday was indeed the guy's agent.

"Yes that Lelouch, the Lelouch with black hair, violet eyes (I think their violet), build that looks like a toothpick, that Lelouch Lamperouge." Zero said, this time his voice was a bit passive.

"Now that you mention it, yes he did mention that you have a deal for us." Kallen said, her voice similar to Zero's voice, all business like.

"Good, now here's what I want you to do. Meet Mister Lamperouge on the roof top during your lunch break, and he will tell you where you and your group can meet me face to face, and please do not kill him, he is a personal friend and can make our lives much more easier." Zero instructed with a robotic tone.

"Wait, what is so special about him anyway. Sure, the guy looks cute and all, but that's about it." Kallen said in a rather unimpressed tone. That guy looks like he can't even throw a decent punch.

"Physically, yes, he is not that impressive, but he has other uses. Tell me my dear, why is that the JLF cannot even land a decisive hit against the Britannian Army, and why did I save your little rebel group from slaughter in Shinjuku ghetto? "Zero asked, his voiced serious.

"The hell if I know, but I think you're going to tell me anyway." Kallen retorted, wanting this conversation to be at least in her way.

"Your right my dear, I am going to tell you anyway. For my first question, the answer is quite simple; JLF may have the backing of Kyoto and the military might to match the force of Britannian Army stationed here in Japan but they lacked the key elements to achieve victory to win against Britannia." Zero said, stopping a moment to have Kallen think for a moment.

"And that is?" Kallen asked, a bit curious on what the JLF was lacking.

"They are lacking several things to be exact but the most prominent are information, public support, military technology, decent war strategy, and motivation. I will explain them to you in the future but for now, I can tell you that Mister Lamperouge can provide us with information that the JLF would kill for and he could provide a small group like ours a decent funding for the span of five years, seven years at most." Zero explained with a blunt tone.

"Wait, you mean, the punk is rich." Kallen inquired, a bit curious at the frail looking man.

"He is a good gambler and half of the nobles in Tokyo owes him a ton of money. We are quite fortunate that he just needs a fraction of that money to take care of his sister and will give us the rest for our capital, for our cause. Thank the lord that Mister Lamperouge hates Britannia even more that the entire populaces of Japan combine." Zero said with a voice of understanding. "Now, to answer my second question, your brother has been a great inspiration to me." And those words instantly cause Kallen's eyes to widen.

"His name is Naoto Kozuki, if I'm not mistaken. A pity that I did not met him before his untimely death; I would have been honored by fighting by his side. Regardless, he died fighting for an honorable cause, fighting for what he believes in and fighting for his beloved country and I would be honor to fight with his group, especially beside her elegant sister." Zero said before hanging up, leaving a very confused and flush Kallen.

_**(Halfway across the campus)**_

"So, she thinks I'm cute, interesting." Lelouch said with an amuse tone as he hid the gadget that altered his voice.


	3. Chapter 3

**_FATE'S DEBT_**

**_CHAPTER THREE: THE UNSTABLE CALM BEFORE THE INEVITABLE STORM_**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Code Geass but I own this fiction and any other OC's in this story_**

_ITALIC: THOUGHS_

* * *

Lelouch was tucking his sister, Nunnally, to bed while secretly planning the changes to the upcoming meeting with his Black Knights. "That was Suzaku they mentioned in the news, wasn't it?" Nunnally asked curiously.

"Yup, looks like he is still alive." Lelouch answered as he laid his sister on her bed before putting a blanket over her.

"Yeah, it's been ages. We hadn't seen him since the war ended." Nunnally said sadly as she remembered what the news said about their old friend. "And Lelouch….."

"What is it?" Lelouch asked, already knowing what the unasked question is.

"It wasn't true what the news said, was it?" Nunnally asked, her voice a bit soft and slightly trembling at the prospect of their old friend killing someone, her half, older brother no less.

Lelouch fought back the urge to sigh. Killing Clovis the first time was unnerving, borderline traumatizing; killing him the second time was less disturbing but still, he had regretted it slightly. Regardless of his personal feelings though, Clovis' death was an unfortunate necessity for his plans to start and eventually succeed.

"Of course not," And Lelouch knew this by heart. In his last life time, Suzaku was the vain of his existence but the guy was honorable to the bone, not killing anyone in bad blood, even him. "Suzaku would never do anything like that, that guy is too honorable for his own sake." Lelouch assured her, the last part being a silent whisper. "They just made a horrible mistake."

"Yeah, must be." Nunnally mumbled softly as she held her brother's hand before her consciousness faded.

"Good night, Nunnally." Lelouch muttered with a gentle tone. Nunnally smiled for a bit before drifting to sleep.

After making sure that his sister was fast asleep, he glance at the corner of his sister's room, noticing a familiar figure hiding within the shadows. "Come out," Lelouch all but ordered as the familiar Witch emerged from the shadows.

"You're getting good in detecting me." C.C. complimented with her usual coy smile plastered on her face.

"You and I had spent a lot of quality time together in my last lifetime, picking up your scent and your presence is second nature to me, unfortunately." Lelouch told her as he hesitantly let go of his sister's hand.

"Do you intend to let him die this time around?" C.C. asked as she slowly approached Lelouch. "It will save you a lot of trouble."

"That thought is very appealing and it has crossed my mind, but I can't." Lelouch said while C.C. put a hand on his shoulder. "He may be a fool and a major hurdle, but he is still a friend and he is more useful to me alive than dead." Lelouch exclaimed with a thoughtful look.

C.C. nodded in understanding as she leaned on Lelouch, sensually nibbling on his ear. "You're still too merciful, how you became the Demon Emperor that brought the world down to its knees, I would never know." C.C. whispered sensually as she began to leave butterfly kisses all over Lelouch's neck, causing the former emperor to chuckle a bit.

"Cera how's my new toy? Is it operational yet?" Lelouch asked rather curiously as he pulled her to his lap. C.C. took the liberty of making herself comfortable by straddling over his lap.

"You gave me the task of modifying a Knightmare in three days, not an easy task but it is functional." C.C. and Lelouch shared a chaste kiss after hearing that news. "By the way, I demand some compensation for my hard work, we are accomplices after all." C.C. said with a small, lavishing smile.

"Anything, my dear Cera but I do suggest we do it in my room. After all, consummating inside my sister's room while my sister is as sleep would be immoral." Lelouch exclaimed in a silent whisper as he licked the lips of his witch.

"Why of course, your highness."

_**(Scene Change)**_

Kallen was at their rebel group's headquarters, discussing an interesting development that may either bring them salvation or become their undoing. She needed to inform her comrades about the interesting meeting that she had with her classmate, Lelouch.

"So let me get this straight, this Lelouch fellow gave you a way to contact that voice from Shinjuku." Ohgi asked in a rather disbelieving tone.

"That's about sums it up." Kallen answered bluntly. "And he had contacted me, saying that he has a deal for us." Kallen added carefully.

"Are you sure this isn't some kind of trap?" Tamaki voiced out his opinion as he leaned on the wall nearest to the door. "A Britannian helping us, that'll be the day," Several members of their group nodded in agreement.

Ohgi looked thoughtful for a bit while he looking at the news reports about Suzaku Kururugi, the apparent killer of Prince Clovis. "He's right but still, I think we should give this character a chance. He did save our lives." Ohgi said, please about the idea of a new ally.

Tamaki snorted, "I don't want to sound ungrateful but I really don't trust a word from a Brit, regardless of the status."

"But still, anything is better than our current predicament." Yoshida Minami groaned in desperation as he looked at the dump that they called a hideout.

Kento Sugiyama nodded. "Yeah, with the Purist Faction in charge, Japanese can hardly enter a store these days without getting thrown out."

"We should at least check this out." Kallen said as she eyed the phone that Lelouch gave him with interest. "A person that has the ability to organize a ragged tag group of rebels like us and then lead us to victory against a battalion of Britannian Military; it is hard to find an ally like that." And as she uttered those words, the phone in her hand began to ring, startling everyone in the room.

Kallen tensed as most of her comrades glanced at her before their leader, Ohgi, gave her an affirming nod. "Answer it, Kallen."

Kallen nodded as she answered the phone before putting the phone in loud speaker. "Hello,"

"Evening, Q1," The familiar voice greeted much to the shock of most of them in the room. "16:00, the day after tomorrow, the observation deck at Tokyo tower, come alone or you could have some of your friends accompany you, regardless, I would prefer the latter." The voice ordered in a modulated manner.

"WHO IN THE HELL ARE YOU?" Tamaki shouted as he grabbed the phone from Kallen's hands.

The voice chuckled mirthfully at the sound of Tamaki's voice. "So Q1 had me in speaker, this saves me the trouble." The voice exclaimed with an amused tone. "You can accompany Q1 in the designated area, I will explain myself there but it would be wise for only a handful to accompany her." The voice said as Ohgi swiped the phone from Tamaki's hand.

"What's your deal anyway? Are you setting us up?" Ohgi asked with a stern tone.

The voice laughed softly at that. "I didn't save your group from Britannia just to have your group imprisoned. No, I wouldn't go to the trouble of having a dear friend of mine contact Q1 if that were my goal." The voice replied calmly. "I have a deal for your group, a deal that you can't resist, and I assure you, this is neither a joke nor a trap."

"Wait, at least answer this, who are you?" Kallen asked as she took her phone from Ohgi's hand.

The only answer was a dial tone, as the voice had apparently hung up.

A deafening silence followed after the voice hung up. That was interesting to say the least.

"Kallen," Ohgi called as he glanced at their ace pilot. "I, Inoue, Tamaki, Yoshida, Minami, and Sugiyama will accompany you tomorrow. If he has a deal for us, then I'll decide if it's worth something." Ohgi stated as the rest nodded in agreement while Kallen looks to be a bit hesitant.

_**(Scene Change)**_

"Ah, everything should be as you requested." A Geassed tailor reported mindlessly, his eyes glowing bright red. "It's being worked on by the finest person in the field. The slide system is also being confirmed. Once finish, I shall erase all the evidence, I should forget all about this correct?"

"Yes, and about my other order?" Lelouch inquired calmly.

"Ah yes, the uniforms shall be ready by the end of the month, complete with the Kevlar and bullet proof properties."

"And my outfit?" C.C. asked while lying on the sofa in a cat-like way. C.C. was currently wearing a white straitjacket. She planned to use Lelouch's credit card to buy herself an assortment of clothing later.

When the tailor did not answer, Lelouch spoke. "Please answer her."

"It shall be completed by the end of next week, together with the other outfit that you had requested me."

"Tell me, LuLu, how did you know Kallen's three sizes?" C.C. asked coolly but Lelouch ignored her. He refused to justify that question with an answer.

"Very good, please continue with your work and remember….." Lelouch then deactivated his Geass before covering his left-eye with the anti-Geass contacts. "…I was never here."

"Of course, milord." The tailor vacated the room, leaving the two accomplices alone in the extravagant room.

"So you intend to use the same pieces." C.C. said while stretching in a very cat-like manner. "I understand you want to have Kallen, but using the same people that betrayed you is quite a risk."

"And what is life without risk, Cera?"

"Please do not use my name outside of our bed." C.C. requested with a slight annoyed tone. It's not that she hated her name; it's just that she abandoned that name when she denounced her humanity. On the other hand, Lelouch does make her feel like a human again.

"Of course, of course," Lelouch relented for now, not wanting to annoy his Witch.

C.C. looked at her partner and lover for a minute before sitting up. "Don't you have school today, you silly boy?"

Lelouch chuckled lightheartedly at that remark. Having a second chance in life, he swore to himself that he will enjoy his life. With that said, he was now appreciating C.C.'s humor to an extent. After all, she would be the one to ground him if needed be.

"As much as it would appeal to me to attend mundane classes that would not have any relevance in my life, I will have to pass to attend to a much more pressing issue." Lelouch chuckled evilly, several plans already running through his head.

"You are going to meet your Knights then."

"My Knights and my Queen." Lelouch answered with no hesitation, which causes C.C. to raise her eyebrow before grinning mischievously.

"Charles would be proud of you, Lulu, following in his footsteps." C.C. laughed coyly at the repulse expression on Lelouch's face. "Plotting to take over the world while banging two beautiful women, he would be thrilled."

"Shut up Witch, and I am nothing like him." Lelouch stated indignantly.

"Let's see, you are preparing to go to war against the Empire that controls roughly a third of the world, you will do anything to make sure that your plans succeed, you have a Geass, and you clearly practice Polygamy." C.C. chuckled a bit, clearly enjoying her young lover's hilarious expression as she listed the similarities between and his father, which disgust him. "Yes, the resemblance is striking."

"I am nothing like that man!" Lelouch stated firmly.

"Of course you're not. After all, you are not sleeping with one hundred consorts at the same time."

_**(Scene Change)**_

Kallen and a few of her friends were at Tokyo Tower, waiting for the 'voice' to contact them. Some of them were quite sickened as the once great structure of Japan was turned into a museum for the Empire's victory over their beloved Nation and more Britannian propaganda. The museum was filled with photos of Britannian troops setting foot in Japanese soil, ravaged cities, and Knightmares marching decimating the Japanese Army.

"16:00," Kallen mumbled to herself as she gazed at the clock mounted on the wall. "It's almost time so where is he?" Kallen wondered silent as Britannia propaganda echoed in the museum corridors much to the eerie of her and her comrades.

"Hey Kallen, that voice, has it contacted you yet?" Ohgi asked patiently while pretending to be interested on the displays that were scattered in the corridors.

"Not yet," Kallen answered carefully, trying not to associate herself with Ohgi in public. Because of the current status quo, she cannot act friendly towards her comrades in public or else, she didn't want to think of the consequence.

"Damn it, that guy better not canceled on us." Tamaki muttered in annoyance as he carefully approached Kallen. "Anything yet?" Tamaki asked in frustration.

"Nothing yet, be patient Tamaki." Kallen whispered again as she took an interest to the portrait mounted on the wall. "Two minutes before 4:00, if he doesn't contact us at the designated time, then let's get out of here." Kallen exclaimed causing her two comrades to nod.

"That's the logical thing to do but you guys shouldn't be nervous." An unfamiliar voice said from behind causing them to jump in surprise, with the exception of Kallen whom narrowed her eyes.

"You," Kallen mumbled under her breath as she reached for her switchblade. "Lelouch, what are you doing here?" Kallen asked with a dangerous tone.

Lelouch's only answered was a small smile before handing her his ringing phone. "Sorry for this but Lord Zero decided to be careful and discreet." Lelouch exclaimed with an apologetic tone as Kallen took the phone from his hand.

As Kallen took the phone, Lelouch was suddenly surrounded by familiar figures, the first members of his Black Knights. "Hey Kallen, who's this Brit?" Inoue asked as one of her comrades pointed a knife on his back.

"Don't kill the guy," Kallen said quietly. "He's the messenger boy of that voice." Kallen informed them as she answered the phone.

"Hello," The voice spoke after that.

"I want you to board the outbound train on loop-line 5." The voice instructed. "Bring your friends with you and please, don't kill my emissary. He still has some use to me."

"Are you watching us and why did you send your messenger boy just to contact us?" Kallen asked her voice a bit unnerved.

"Of course, I am always looking after my precious investment and possible allies." The voice replied passively. "After all, our goals are one and the same, and we all have so much in common." And with that, he hung up again, much to Kallen irritation.

Kallen grunted silently before shoving the phone back to Lelouch. "Your boss is annoying as hell." Kallen told him with a voice filled with irritation. "

"That's old news, Kallen." Lelouch said as he pocketed his phone. "Now, are you guys going to let me go or stab me in public?" Lelouch asked in a dull tone. Kallen shook her head as she motion for Sugiyama to let Lelouch go.

"So, where do we meet him?" Lelouch asked in a passive tone with an underlining amusement.

"We board the outbound train on loop-line 5." Kallen answered bluntly, still not trusting the person in front of her.

"Hey kid," Tamaki called in a rude voice as he grabbed Lelouch's arm and holding it in painful matter. "Tell us, who the hell is your boss?" Tamaki all but demanded as he glared at the Britannian in front of him.

Lelouch sighed deeply as the hold that Tamaki has on his arm was giving him a slight discomfort. "I don't know," More pressure was inserted in his arm at that answer. "Let me elaborate, that guy never talks to me without his mask, with good reasons." Lelouch told them with a careful tone.

Tamaki hissed at that answered and was about to apply more pressure when Kallen slapped Tamaki's arm of Lelouch. "Okay, I may not like this but we need him alive." Kallen told them as she spared Ohgi a glance.

Ohgi nodded as he stepped behind Lelouch and put a hand on his shoulder. "Kid, lead the way." Ohgi ordered in a neutral tone.

Lelouch glanced at Kallen and gave her a thankful smile. "Thank you, Q1." Lelouch said to her as he led the group to the where the meeting will take place.

_**(Scene Change)**_

With the addition of the Britannian student, to say the atmosphere around the group was tense was an understatement. Most of the group did not like nor appreciate the presence of Lelouch, not trusting him for he was a Britannian; some were even showing their discontent. The only ones who did not openly show their discontent were Ohgi and Kallen. Ohgi may not like Britannia but if this Brit hated his own country as much as him; he was willing to give him a chance. Kallen on the other hand, was a bit confused.

Lelouch was somewhat amused with his current predicament while enjoying the historic train ride that started it all. Although he made several changes in his plan for the particular meeting, with the train and the train station under his complete control the most prominent change, things are still proceeding rather smoothly.

"Hey Lelouch," Kallen called out quietly as the group boarded the designated train.

"What is it, Q1?" Lelouch answered as he was push on the corner by Tamaki.

Kallen grumbled under her breath as she stared at him with irritation. "My name is Kallen, not Q1." Kallen told him with an annoyed tone before taking a deep breath. "You're a Britannian, why would you help terrorists against your own nation?" Kallen asked which instantly diverted her group's attention to their conversation.

Lelouch was silent as the sound of the train running could be heard by all of the occupants in train. "Would you believe me if I answer your question honestly or would call me a liar regardless of my answer?" Lelouch asked with a rather arrogant and pompous tone.

"Try me," Kallen responded calmly.

Lelouch sighed deeply as a small smile crawled on his face. "What's my reason, you already met her." Lelouch answered which confused the other's around him but not Kallen.

"Nunnally, she's your reason." Kallen ventured earning her a nod from Lelouch.

"Your girlfriend?" Inoue asked, joining in the conversation.

"My sister actually," Lelouch answered with a solemn look. "Britannia had taken everything away from me, my life, my mother, everything. As a Britannian, I think I should do the same." Lelouch said with upmost seriousness.

"So you want to screw your country for revenge?" Ohgi asked, curious of the reason why the boy would support a rebel group.

"You're partially correct," Lelouch replied, his eyes darkening a bit.

"Hey kid," Tamaki sat leaned beside Lelouch. "Your boss hadn't called us yet so you wouldn't mind telling us why you're in our country."

Lelouch laughed softly and was about to speak when his phone and Kallen's phone rang. "I'll tell you my story if I have earned your trust." Lelouch told them bluntly as he retrieved something from his pocket. "For now, I suggest you answer that, and try not to lose your patience with him. That guy is as irritating as he is effective." Lelouch added with a small, devious smile which unnerved most of them.

Regardless of that, Kallen answered the phone. "Hello," Kallen greeted as the voice spoke again in a manner that everyone within the group could hear him speak.

"Face forward and look to your right." The Voice ordered and they did just that. "What do you see?"

"A Britannian City. A stolen city, built on our sacrifice." Kallen answered melancholy.

"Now look to the left." The voice ordered softly.

"I see our city, a city made by Britannia squeezing us dry." This time, Ohgi was the one who answered with a voice filled with anger and sadness.

"Good answer, very good answer." The voice complimented with a rather gleeful tone in its mechanical-like yet suave voice. "Now make your way to the front of the train." The voice ordered before hanging up once again.

Kallen and her comrades looked dejected by this before their attention was brought back to Lelouch.

Lelouch merely shrugged at the stare that he was receiving. "I told you guys his aggravating." Lelouch reminded them before handing the group several pairs of black sunglasses. "Please take this, and when you're taking to him, please wear the sunglasses or just don't look at him in the eyes." Lelouch advised them as the group of seven eyed the sunglasses that Lelouch gave them with bewilderment.

"Okay?" Sugiyama muttered with uncertainty as he and the rest hid the sunglasses that the Britannian teen gave them.

Lelouch smile for a bit before motioning for them to follow him, which they did with great reluctance. Although the Britannian that was leading them did not look that threatening, Tamaki muttering that he could probably snapped the boy in half with his bare hands with the rest of his friends agreeing with his sentiment, they are still quite weary of him. They are still quite confused. They do not know why a Britannian Citizen, who looks and somewhat acts like an aristocrat, would betray his own country, Kallen was an exception of course.

As far as they are concern, there is still a high chance of this situation being a trap.

They did not know that the moment that they stepped foot into the train, the trap was already sprung.

_**(Scene Change)**_

"This is as far as I go." Lelouch told them as he step aside and motion for them to enter the compartment. "And before you ask, I already know what he is going to say, so there is no point for me to be present when he gives his offer." Lelouch added, earning him several suspicious looks from the seven rebel fighters.

"If this is a trap…" Tamaki growled but was interrupted by Lelouch staring back at him.

"If this was a trap, then you seven would have already been killed." The seven of them tensed at the casualness in which Lelouch said those words. "But considering you guys are still breathing, is a testament to mine and Zero's sincerity." Again, those words sends shiver up their spine.

Lelouch did not look physically intimidating or imposing but for some reason, his mere words were enough to drive the fear of God straight through them, although they will not admit it.

Lelouch ignored them and merely opened the door of the train compartment, showing the seven rebels a pitch black room. Seeing the suspicion increase, Lelouch could not help but chuckle.

"Don't mind the darkness. That guy always has the flare for the theatrics." Lelouch stepped aside before motioning for them to enter. "Again, don't look directly to his eyes." Lelouch reminded them as all seven of them entered the dark room, with Kallen being the last.

Before Kallen entered the room, she gave Lelouch a withering look which he answered by giving her an amuse look. "Don't be afraid. True, you'll be making a deal with the devil, but at least this devil will make it worth your while." Lelouch said with an assuring voice as he suddenly grabbed Kallen's hand before carefully ushering her inside the compartment.

When Kallen entered the compartment, the door close and the room was lit up, and seven pair of eyes was drawn to the figure sitting on the throne.

The figure was clearly male. He was wearing a costume consisting of a tight dark purple suit with golden stripes and long, wrapped sleeves. The outfit combines Victorian fashion with that of a sleek bodysuit, elegant but practical; worn over it is a black and gold cloak with crimson spandex inside and an enormous black cape encircling the head. Its immediately recognizable feature is a spiky black and indigo mask with a long variation of the Geass Sigil stretched over its bottom, completely hiding the wearer's face — appearing opaque from the outside, but transparent from the inside.

There was a moment of silence as the figure sitting on the throne the seven rebels merely stared at each other. The figure sitting on the throne, Zero did not move and because of his mask, was expressionless for the seven rebels.

The rebels did not know how to regard the man but every one of them were weary of him for some reason that they couldn't fathom.

After a moment, Kallen spoke. "Was it you?" Kallen asked in a soft tone before narrowing her eyes. "Tell us! Was it you in Shinjuku? Was the cease fire you're doing, too?" Kallen asked, this time, with a hardened tone.

"Yes," A deep, foreign tone answered with fluent Japanese, and the power behind his voice was enough for their knees to buckle. Zero raised his hand and pointed at Ohgi, which made the young Japanese flinch for some reason. "Kaname Ohgi, am I correct?"

Not trusting to find his voice, Ohgi nodded.

"I was impressed with your rebel cell. You would make your late yet great leader, Kozuki Naoto proud." There was a collective mumblings at the mention of their old leader. Zero then shifted his gazed towards Kallen. "Kozuki Kallen, I must give you praise. Your piloting skills are quite impressive, with the right Knightmare, you can even fight and beat any member of the Knights of the Round, Britannia's finest." Zero complimented Kallen, which made the said girl to blush.

"Now, let us now discuss business." The atmosphere became tenser after hearing that. "Tell me now, what were your impressions of this tour of the settlement?" Zero inquired them with fake curiosity that was very difficult to detect.

"Tour?"

"It couldn't have been this joker." Sugiyama muttered dismissively.

Ignoring Sugiyma's statement, Zero continued. "I wanted you to fully grasp the situation of the two." Zero dramatically raised his right arm and gestured to his right. "The settlement…" He then did the same to his left arm. "…and the ghetto."

"Yes, we know, there's a difference between us and the Britannians! A very harsh one and that is why we resist them." Ohgi answered as he stepped in front of Kallen.

"That is noble, yet you are wrong." Zero rebutted him gently, unmoving from his throne. "Terrorism will not defeat Britannia; it will not even cause them to raise a hand. For them, for the emperor, Terrorism is merely a childish nuisance that can be remedied with a simple order."

"What was that?!" Tamaki shouted as he stomped towards the mask man. "Are you calling us a joke, you punk?" Tamaki growled as he raised his hand while approaching menacingly to the mask man that dared insulted them.

"TAMAKI!" His friends shouted but he ignored them, intent to give the man a piece of his mind.

"Fool," Zero sighed as a piece of his mask slid down, which revealed his left eye to Tamaki. "For the rest of the trip, you will obey me." Zero ordered calmly.

Tamaki froze after hearing those orders, and much to his friends confusion, gave Zero a salute.

"Yes, milord!" Tamaki declared loudly much the bafflement of his friends.

"What the hell?" All of Tamaki's comrades wondered as the temperamental man gave the mysterious figure a respectful salute.

Zero regally stood up and callously walked towards Tamaki. "Before things can escalate, allow me to introduce myself, my dear allies, my name is Zero." Zero introduced himself before gesturing to Tamaki. "And this is my power, the reason why I could not show my face to you all." Zero added with a forlorn tone.

"Power, what power?" Kallen asked as she fingered her weapon, which was mirrored by the rest of her comrades.

"I had anticipated your skepticism…" Zero muttered, raising his other hand, which to this moment had remained hidden, to reveal a conductors microphone "….which is why I've arranged for the passengers on the previous cars provide a demonstration."

"What did you do to them?!" Kallen demanded, the redhead preparing to draw her knife, only to be grabbed from behind by one of the passengers from the previous car as they swarmed in like a flood.

"Hey what the hell?!" Ohgi yelled, struggling wildly against the two large men in conductor's uniform that were holding him down, one of which swiftly relieved him of his firearm. Several civilians as well detained the group as well as disarming them. Much to the groups confusion, Tamaki also assisted in disarming them. "I knew it! You lured us here so you could-!"

"Stop, that is enough." Zero ordered, and instantly, the people that were holding them down release them, much to the group's confusion, which increase as they all stood, daze and transfix in front of Zero. "Now, all of you return to the previous car, act like nothing has happened."

"Yes…My lord…" The passengers muttered in tandem, the rebels looking on in awe as they filed out, watching in disbelief as they resumed their seats, gazing vacantly at the floor, several of them having bruises from their struggle, but looking as unconcerned about them as statues.

"What…the…hell?" Yoshida muttered in disbelief while looking in confusion. Walking over to one of their assailants, he stared at the person, and noticed his eyes having a tint of red "Hypnosis?" Yoshida asked still shaken by the display as he gave the man light slaps, but still getting no response.

"No, something powerful and much more absolute. For the duration of the trip, everyone on this train has been ordered to ignore anything that happens, which now includes you're friend." Zero informed them as the rebels looking at the man in confusion, eyes widening as they saw Ohgi's gun in his hand.

Zero then did something unprecedented as he positioned the handgun right beside Tamaki, inches away from his cheeks. "Even if someone were to fire a weapon…"

He pulled the trigger, the sound of gun releasing a bullet echoing in the compartment, the rebels shouting Tamaki's name in dread, only to be silence at the fact that Tamaki, the ever vocal and sometimes frustrating man, not responding as Zero proceeded to empty the bullets from the handgun near Tamaki's ear.

"They will not react." Zero finished as he disassembled the pistol before casually throwing it to Ohgi's feet. "This is both my power and burden. My blessing as well as my curse. The power that made Britannia a powerful terror...The power of Geass."

"Geass?" Ohgi repeated, the stunned rebel leader looking up at Zero's masked face in confusion and fear.

"I cannot explain the depths of this power for it varies. Different people, different Geass." Zero explained to them as he walked back to his throne before sitting back on it. "My Geass is called "The Power of Absolute Obedience". It allows me to plant commands within a person's mind upon eye contact in a manner comparable to hypnosis."

Before anybody could ask him to elaborate, he continued. "The Emperor's Geass is different. His Geass allows him to freely alter an individual's memories at will."

"You mean...the Emperor...has the power to do this to?!"

"Correct," Zero admitted, eliciting gasps of panic from the rebels, fear creeping into them at that information. "Although his power different from my own." The masked man informed them, tapping his helmet as he spoke "My Geass requires direct eye contact for it to work, the emperor's is not so limited. Furthermore, I cannot control my Geass, whereas the emperor can activate his at will."

"So that's why you wear the helmet." Ohgi deduced, understanding dawning on his face, along with a stunned Kallen, as they put all the pieces together. "If you didn't…!"

"Then the next words I say could place a Geass on anyone that looks into my eyes." Zero agreed, his tone grim "So if I were, hypothetically, to tell someone to 'kill themselves', then they wouldn't happily point a gun to their temple before pulling the trigger."

Kallen winced at that, her desire to see the person behind the mask disappearing. She couldn't even imagine having to live a life where the wrong word could cost someone their will, or life.

"Tell me now, did my accomplice gave you glasses to prevent my Geass from affecting you. If so, please use them." Zero instructed them sagely. "Though I am quite confident with my mask sealing my powers, I do not like to take risk."

At the mention of the sunglasses the Lelouch gave them, the six rebels instantly reach for the sunglasses and wore them like their lives were depending on it.

"Now, shall we continue discussing business?" Zero inquired before ordering Tamaki to sit to the corner, which he did with no complains or hesitation.

"Was it you that ordered the ceasefire?" Ohgi asked, already knowing the answer but wanting to hear it from the man before him.

"It was, my power allowed me to convince Clovis to order a ceasefire." Zero answered with a shrugged. "And before anybody here asks, yes, I am the one who buried a bullet through his skull."

"And you set Kururugi up to take the fall?" Ohgi asked, his gaze hardening slightly at the tactic, though truth be told he had no more love for the 'Honorary Britannian' than most other 'Elevens', only to blink as Zero shook his head.

"That was the doing of one Jeremiah Gottwald, a member of Clovis' guard who is one of the foremost denouncers of the 'Honorary Britannian' system." The masked man revealed, several of the rebels muttering to themselves in recognition "No doubt he plans to use Kururugi as an example as to why the system should be abolished."

"And if that happens…" Kallen deduced her eyes hardening in understanding, her teeth clenching in disgust "Then those citizens that were fortunate enough to earn the right to live in the settlement…"

"Will have their lives torn from them once again," Zero concluded, nodding his head at the redhead's deduction "Either thrown back into the slums or executed for DARING to presume to be the equal of the 'noble' Britannians."

"This is deep stuff boss." One of the rebels whispered in Ohgi's ear, his face a mask of awe and fear as he eyed Zero uncertainly, looking to Ohgi for further instruction "You think this guy's really legit?"

"After what I've seen I'm having a hard time questioning you." Ohgi muttered, speaking directly to Zero as he accepted his weapon, re-holstering it inside his jacket "However, I cannot trust you at face value."

"You wouldn't be much of a leader if you did." Zero assured him, his hand receding under his cloak "However, if you truly wish for proof, then I shall give it to you…"

"Wait a minute," Kallen spoke, still trying to decide whether or not the person before her was worth her trust. "Why did you save us back in Shinjuku?" Kallen demanded, wanting the answer to the question that has been bothering her for a while now.

"I couldn't have you and your group dying there." Zero answered her gently. "Methods aside, your aims and mine happen to coincide; you simply need to apply yourselves differently."

"Striking out at the people of the nation amounts to nothing more than terrorism, and unites them in their ostracizing of your people." Zero opined, causing the group to flinch, before extending an arm towards the group, as if to clutch their hands "Your group needs resources and a leader. I need good people under my command. I need your group as much as you need me…"

* * *

_**Not as good as my last version but, we'll I don't have a copy of Fate's Debt chapter 3 to 5, so I'll be reconstructing them from the ground up…**_**…**

**I would like to thank my BETA, xXFanAticXx**_** allotting time in editing this fic…**_

_**Next chapter would be in two weeks and it would be longer and better than this...**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**FATE'S DEBT**_

_**CHAPTER FOUR: DURING AND AFTER THE STORM**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Code Geass but I own this fiction and any other OC's in this story**_

_ITALIC: THOUGHS_

* * *

That went well." Lelouch commented as he gave 'Zero' an applause for his acting performance. "You did well, amazingly well." Lelouch complimented as the 'Zero' in front of him removed his mask, revealing…Lelouch.

"You as well, Cera," Lelouch noted as the 'Lelouch' in front of him removed a digital mask and wig, letting her long green hair flow with the wind. "And by the way, I owe you a pizza."

"Of course you do." C.C. replied with a small smile. "So how many will turn up this time around?" C.C. wondered as they entered a park car behind an alley.

"I really don't care, I only need Kallen and Ohgi but if even one more comes, then I will gladly welcome the change." Lelouch told her with a small smile. "You think Kallen would like my little gift?"

"Of course, anything is better that the old Knightmare Frame that she's currently piloting." C.C. assured him as the two drove off.

_**(Scene Change- A day later)**_

Zero tried to hold a chuckle as he gazed at two familiar figures, just as predicted. "I see, just you two then."

"I'm sorry," Ohgi apologized with an embarrass tone. "We just need a little more time. If more people understood what we…" Zero instantly interrupted them.

"No, you two will do just fine," Zero stated confidently, startling the two of them at that proclamation.

"Come on, that's ridiculous, there'll be too many of them." Kallen reasoned but laughter instantly echoed in the junk yard, instantly catching the attention of the two rebels.

"That's why he said that he will show you a miracle and overcoming the odds will do just that." Lelouch said as he appeared from behind. "Plus, we have an ace up our sleeves." Lelouch told them as he eyed Zero, waiting for his confirmation.

Zero gave a curt nod as he shifted his to Kallen. "Q1, go with Lelouch, he has a gift for you. Ohgi, come with me, I shall tell you my plan." Zero ordered as he motioned for Ohgi to come with him.

Ohgi and Kallen looked at each for a moment before following their orders. Kallen instantly followed Lelouch as he led her to an empty building. "Sorry for dragging you into these mess but I assure you, you guys aren't making a mistake for trusting us." Lelouch assured her while trying to start a conversation.

Kallen merely scoffed at those words. "You're boss is crazy but if he could pull this off, then you'll make a believer out of me." Kallen said with a rather furious tone.

"Of course, I'll look forward to that." Lelouch said before stopping at the door. "Kallen, the plan to save Kururugi will depend heavily on you and how good your shot is." Lelouch explained as he turned around and gazed directly at Kallen's eyes. "Tell me Kallen and answer me honestly, if I can provide you with a Knightmare frame with the same technology and capabilities as those of Britannia, how fast could you learn to pilot a Knightmare?" Lelouch asked as he opened the door and motion for her to enter.

Kallen was a bit confused at that question but regardless, entered the building cautiously. What she saw almost made her eyes popped out of her eyes. It was a Knightmare Frame exclusive for Britannia, Gloucester, a red colored Gloucester to be exact.

"Fifth Generation Knightmare Frame, the Gloucester is nothing more than a remodelled Sutherland but its performance is slightly higher. The features of this Knightmare are as follows, Cockpit Ejection System, Factsphere Sensor, and Landspinner Propulsion System. Its armaments, 1x Drill Jousting Lance, 2x Chest-mounted Slash Harkens, 1x Assault Rifle, 1x 14.5x114mm Anti-Knightmare Sniper Rifle, and my personal favorite, 1x Buzz Saw Shield." Lelouch explained as he glanced at the Gloucester that he and C.C. modified for three days straight before handing a manual to Kallen as well as its activation key. "This beauty is now yours and I suggest you learn how to pilot it quick before our operation."

Kallen eyes widen in shock as she pointed at the red Gloucester. "You mean to tell me that this thing is mine now, no strings attached?" Kallen asked in disbelief.

Lelouch smile at her before nodding. "Of course, like what I told Zero, I can't pilot this thing because I am more of a long range fighter and if you could out maneuver a bunch of Sutherlands with an outdated frame, then I bet you could wiped the floor with them with a Knightmare Frame that is slightly superior." Lelouch said with confidence. "Plus, I didn't waste my time and risked my life stealing a Gloucester from Britannian Mafia and I didn't spend most of three days modifying it just for it to be wasted."

"Wait, you stole this Knightmare form the Britannian Mafia?" Kallen asked, surprised at the revelation. Who would have thought that the fragile looking vice-president could be so daring?

Lelouch chuckled at that reaction as an arrogant smirked crawled on his face. "Hey, for now, I'm your benefactor, if I can't provide our best pilot with a simple fifth generation Knightmare frame, then the words that I told you in the train will all be crap." Lelouch commented as he led Kallen towards the Gloucester. "I suggest you learn how to pilot it quick, we'll need you and you're amazing piloting skills for the operation."

_**(Scene Change)**_

Countless Britannians were watching on the sideline as the transport of Suzaku Kururugi to the military tribunal for the alleged murder of prince Clovis la Britannia slowly move along the main highway. Everywhere across Area 11, people were watching the events unfold with mixed emotions. To some of the citizens of Area 11 Kururugi was a hero, the one who 'stuck it up' the Britannians by killing one of the royals, while to others he was still a traitor to his own people. Most of the Britannian populace though, shared a similar opinion; a man who betrayed his oath to Britannia, a Number who dared raise his hand against the might of the glorious Britannian Empire, and as such, he had to die.

The armored transport was flanked by four Sutherlands; the leading Sutherland was piloted by Margrave Jeremiah Gottwald and the rear was guarded by Villeta Nu, both their Knighmares were on autopilot as they watched the ordeal unfold right before their eyes.

"Camera five is a little slow, talk to me Charles. Your team been deploy yet?" Diethard Ried asked with a bored tone. "What, the studio, let them wait. Nothing's been push back, everything is according to plan."

"Here we go," Diethard announced as he heard from his colleague speak, beginning the news coverage. "Like clockwork," Diethhard frown as he turned off his headset. "What a circus, and I'm as corrupt as any of them."

From her vantage point, Kallen watched the proceeding while preparing the targeting system of her Gloucester. Truth be told, she was impress with her new Knightmare, especially with the modification and alteration. And the targeting system of her machine was quite advance, like Lelouch purposely modified the machine to take out enemy from a far.

"Q1, are you in position?" Lelouch asked as he called her through a private line.

"I am in position and ready when you are." Kallen answered rather nervously. "If I may say, I like what you did with the Gloucester." Kallen complimented with a small smile.

"Thank you, remember, you'll cover our escape, me and Zero will begin the operation in T-minus three minutes, prepare yourself." Lelouch told her as he cut off the communication. "C.C., sorry for making you dressed like me again."

"Don't worry boy, I'm used to it." C.C. noted as she drove the makeshift car.

"Well, here we go again," Lelouch mumbled as the car approached the convoy with a steady pace.

_**(Scene Change)**_

"[Acting council Jeremiah, an unidentified vehicle is approaching main highway from third.]" One of Jeremiah's soldiers reported. "[We just let it through like you ordered but…]" The soldier trailed off, not sure what to say.

"Do you believe the target is a terrorist vehicle?" Jeremiah asked regally.

"[Well sir, its Prince Clovis's personal transport.]" The soldier replied.

"The Prince's car," Jeremiah mumbled, startled at that revelation before smirking. "Well, looks like we got a comedian. Don't worry about it; just let them through to us. ALL FORCES HALT HERE," Jeremiah ordered causing the convoy to stop.

Suzaku's looked at his guard, wondering why they suddenly stop the convoy.

The people watching the proceedings were quite surprise at the sudden stop but their surprise turned into shock as they witness the late prince's personal car approaching the convoy.

Jeremiah smirked at this poorly attempted rescue, what do these elevens take him for. The car stopped a couple of yards away from the convoy.

"You dare desecrate his highnesses transport, get out of there." Jeremiah sneered at the car. To the surprise of everyone watching across the country and those present, the flag of Britannia suddenly caught a blaze, quickly burning signifying their fierce defiance of their oppressor. The flag was quickly reduced to ash, revealing a mask figure, standing proudly with an air of confidence and overwhelming charisma around him. The crowd instantly gasped at the sight of him.

"I am Zero." Zero introduced himself and that instantly ignited the reaction that he had expected, the same reaction that the people have when he did this the first time around.

"Zero?" Villetta Nu said in confusion while those who were watching wondered who the man behind the mask was. At that moment, the world was once again focus on him.

"Zero, you mean like nothing." Diethard commented silently.

'_Is he an Eleven?'_ Suzaku wondered as he stared at the mask man questioningly.

'_The curtain has risen; it's time for the first Act of Zero.'_Lelouch thought as a confident thought graced his lips.

"I've seen enough, Zero. This little show of yours is over" Jeremiah stated smugly, firing one shot in the air. Instantly, four Sutherlands fell to the ground, surrounding the car. "But first things first, why don't you lose that mask."

Zero gloved hand instantly grabbed the front of his mask before raising it in the air. With a snapped of his finger, the fake transport fell apart, revealing a weird looking container.

"What in the…" Jeremiah mumbled in fear as he gazed at the familiar looking container with a grim expression.

"Lord Jeremiah," Villetta called as she exist her Sutherland. "Be careful, he has the….."

'_Jeremiah, don't disappoint me.'_ Lelouch thought as his smirked evolved into a predator like grin.

Suzaku tried to warn them but the devised wrapped around his neck prevented him from speaking as an electric shock silent him.

"You bastard," Jeremiah muttered in a shaky voice. "He's taken every Britannian present hostage and he had done it, without them even knowing it." Jeremiah instantly pointed his handgun at the mask figure.

"You intend to shoot, knowing full well what this device is capable off." Zero said with a taunting tone as he challenged Jeremiah to shoot, knowing that he won't.

"Unit six, bring up the sound and get that camera at his face." Diethard ordered with an excited tone, finally, something worthwhile.

"Sir, it's too airy out here."

"Tch, amateurs," Diethard mumbled as he grabbed a camera and dash towards the scene.

"Fine, what are your demands?" Jeremiah asked, conceding.

"This…" Pointing at the device…"…for Kururugi," Zero answered bluntly.

"Like hell," Jeremiah then eyed Kururugi nervously who was bound to the ground by shackles. "He is charge for high treason for murdering a prince, I can't hand him over." Jeremiah stated, gritting his teeth. What the hell is this man planning?

"No, you're mistaken Jeremiah. He is no murderer; he is too honorable for that." Diethard arrived after those words were uttered and instantly pointed the camera at Zero's face. "The one, who killed Clovis, was I."Zero announced proudly. That announcement caused several outcries from the people around him, almost causing a riot as the public realized that they were looking at the murderer of the royal prince. All across the country, the same reaction could be said only to a lighter degree.

"For a single Eleven, you'll save scores of precious Britannians." The last part was a spat for added dramatic effect. "I find that to be bargain."

Diethard smirked excitedly at that. _'This is all a show for him, one big performance.'_

"His mad, I'll tell." Jeremiah shouted in outraged. "Disguising his truck as his highnesses, he'll pay the price for mocking the crown." And instantly the rifles of the Sutherlands were pointed at him, ready to fire.

"Interesting move, Lord Jeremiah," Zero complimented with a mocking tone as he once again raised his hand. "Now this is my answer," Zero once again snapped his fingers.

"That's the signal," Kallen mumbled from her vantage point as she pulled the trigger of the sniper of her Gloucester. One of the Sutherland instantly went down as a bullet penetrated its rifle right through the torso, forcing the pilot to eject. Kallen pulled the trigger three more times, causing the other Sutherlands to collapsed as they were cut in half by the large .57 caliber bullet as well as forcing the pilots to eject.

Kallen chuckled merrily as she took aim to the four remaining Sutherland. "Note to self, thank Lelouch later."

Jeremiah's eyes widen as the three Sutherlands behind him pointed their rifles at the mask terrorist as he approached the convoy. The crowd gasped in fright and began to slightly panic as four Sutherlands were taken out so easily by an unknown assailant. "Lord Jeremiah, I do suggest that you control your men. As you may see, I have an excellent sniper lurking around. Threaten me, and you and your precious comrades will meet a swift end." Zero stated causing Jeremiah to growl as he pointed his handgun towards Zero. "Careful, you don't wish for the public to learn about orange, do you?" Jeremiah's anger instantly turn into surprise at hearing that, orange, what in the hell is that?

"Orange, what is he talking about?"

"I don't know."

Those who were at earshot began mumbling to themselves, wondering what orange is.

"If I die, it'll all go public." Zero warned as the car stopped a couple of feet away from Jeremiah. "If you don't want that to happen, then you'll do everything in your power to let us go, your prisoner as well." The mask that he was wearing suddenly slid down, revealing is right eye, the Geass on his right eye shinning vibrantly.

Jeremiah didn't know why but when he stared at Zero's right eye, foreign memories suddenly flooded his mind; his body trembling wildly as the memories almost made him faint at the familiarity of them. Those memories overcame him as they intertwined with his current memories. His eyes turn into dazed before they widen in surprise.

"My lord," Jeremiah whispered to himself as he glanced at his surroundings, finding it a tad bit familiar.

"Lord Jeremiah," Jeremiah instantly snapped his neck at Zero's direction as his lord gave him a distinct look. "What is your decision? Do you intent to betray your lord?" Zero asked him cryptically.

Jeremiah held back a chuckle as he shook his head in fake defiance. "Of course not," Jeremiah answered as he gazed at the prisoner. "You there, release the prisoner." Jeremiah ordered firmly. That instantly caused the crowd to whisper in shock among themselves at that order.

"What on earth are you doing, my Lord?" Villetta questioned in surprise at the sudden order.

"Get that man over here." Jeremiah ordered once again as he glared sharply at the men stationed besides him. When they showed hesitation, he hardened his voice as he spoke once again. "Hand him over, nobody gets in his way." Jeremiah repeated himself as one of the Sutherlands approached him, the pilot of the said Sutherland existed the machine.

"No, what are you thinking, you can't do this." The pilot shouted in outraged.

"Lord Kewel, stand down. This is an order." Jeremiah yelled in annoyance.

The guards, still a bit hesitant, followed orders and release Suzaku from his shackles. They then let him off the transport. He was greeted by Zero and his driver, who was awfully familiar. The two of them were walking towards him side by side in a slow pace, so much of a dramatic fashion.

He tried to ask who they were only to be subjected by a mild electric shock, stunning him a bit. "Typical Britannians," Zero muttered under his breath as he touched the collar around the Honorary Britannians neck. "They didn't even let you speak."

"Zero, its time." C.C., disguise as Lelouch whom was dress in a chauffeur's uniform to hide her accomplice's features, informed him.

"Well then, it's been fun." Zero said as he presses the detonator, unleashing colored glass that was quickly covering the highway. "Till next time." Using the chaos of the crowd and the smoke as to hide their movements, Zero and C.C. jumped off the bridge, confident of having Ohgi already deploying the safety net.

"It work, it actually work." Ohgi mumbled out loud as he prepared the safety net, just in time for the three to safely land on the train that Lelouch prepared for their escape.

"Well, it's time to finish them off." Kallen commented as she watched the crowd panic as the 'poison gas covered the area. Her Gloucester was moving towards the rendezvous point, the sniper rifle was mounted on the Gloucester shoulder as she let loose several bullets that were able to destroy the Sutherland nearest to Zero and Lelouch as well as damaging the leg of the Sutherlands piloted by Jeremiah and Villetta. Her eyes narrowed as she witness a single Sutherland that miraculously survive her onslaught of bullets gunning down Ohgi and his makeshift Knightmare. Fortunately thought, he was able to eject in time but Kallen will not let that pass.

She instantly grabbed the Gloucester's Drill-Jousting Lance, activating it. The modified lance spun rapidly as Kallen accelerated towards the Sutherland that threatened her friend.

"You eleven scum, there is no way for you to run." Kewel shouted before his radar picked up a fast moving object approaching him. He glanced at his screen to see a red Gloucester approaching his location, and by the looks of it, the Gloucester was non-friendly. "A Gloucester, how in the hell could this Eleven have a Gloucester." Kewel wondered as he let loose a barraged of bullets towards the upcoming Knightmare only for it to be block by its shield.

"Take this, you Britannian dog." Kallen shouted as she shoved the spiraling lance to the torso of the Sutherland, lance instantly piercing the Knightmare, creating a giant hole into the mid-section of the Sutherland. Kallen then pointed the Gloucester's rifle on the head of the Sutherland before firing several rounds, instantly causing the pilot to eject as the Sutherland exploded. Luckily though, Kallen had already thrown the remains of the Sutherland away from her Gloucester, thus saving herself from the explosion.

"Q1, let's go before reinforcements arrived." Lelouch called as he opened the train, signaling for Kallen to get in.

"Yeah, I'm coming," Kallen exclaimed as she and her Gloucester entered the train before they depart back to their base.

All in all, mission accomplished.

_**(Scene Change)**_

"That was crazy," Tamaki shouted as he pointed at both Ohgi and Kallen. Their rebel group met in an abandoned building that had once been a theater. "How many times can a bluff like that work anyway?"

"But you got to give those guys some credit though." Ohgi muttered with a small, triumphant smile. "That Lelouch fellow was able to give Kallen a Knightmare that helped us escape with our lives, and that Zero, my God, what he did was nothing short of a miracle." Ohgi exclaimed, still in shock about the success of the operation.

"I'm with Ohgi with this one." Kallen said with a small smile. "I don't know how Lelouch did it, but he modified that Gloucester so well that it felt like it was design exclusively for my use. And then Zero, I thought he was crazy when he told us his plan but god, it worked, it actually worked."

"You got to admit," Ohgi started as he looked at Naoto's, his rebel group. "You got to admit, nobody else could have pulled that of, not the Japanese Liberation Front and certainly not me." Ohgi stated and for the first time in a long time, a hope filled smiled graced his lips.

"We always thought that a full on war with Britannia wasn't a possibility at all." The rebels frowned at that as they eyed their leader carefully. "But maybe with those two, it is." Ohgi finished as Kallen's eyes drifted to the two men that made the impossible mission possible.

_**(With Zero and Lelouch)**_

"I see they treated you rather roughly." Zero observed as he stood a couple of feet away from Suzaku, and was perched in a higher ground. "Now you know what they are really like, private Kururugi. Britannia is rotten to the core, what they stand for, what they believe in is rotten and counterproductive to our current world, the current Britannia is a threat to our current world and you had laid witness to that." Zero then extended his arms towards Suzaku. "If you wish to change Britannia, to change the world, then join me."

Suzaku looked at the mask vigilante that had saved his life just moments ago, his eyes filled with disapproval. "So is it true, are you really the one who killed prince Clovis?" Suzaku asked passively.

"This is war, why wouldn't I kill an enemy commander." Zero answered bluntly.

"And what about that sniper of yours," Suzaku was interrupted with a chuckle from the mask man.

"She is too skill to miss her target." Zero retorted with a voice filled with confident. "With a proper Knightmare Frame, she could annihilate the Knights of Rounds that I assure you."

"And the gas, those were civilians out their!" Suzaku inquired, this time, his voice was a bit outraged.

"A bluff, no more, no less. That was a way to help things along." Zero explained coldly. "The result, not a single death, not a single casualty."

"The result," Suzaku smiled sadly. "That's all that matters to you, I supposed."

"The end sometimes justifies the means." Zero stated as his hands lay motionless in the air. "Come join me, the Britannia you serve is worthless dominion."

"Maybe that's true," Suzaku mumbled loud enough for Zero to hear. "But this nation can be changed for the better and from within, and any ends gained through contemptible means aren't worth anything." With that said he turned his back on the mask revolutionary and waltz to the nearest exit.

"You are a fool, Private Kururugi. You will not change Britannia. Britannia will not change for you, Britannia will change you, for the better or for the worst, I shudder to think." Zero told him as he turned his back as well. "I overestimated you, Suzaku Kururugi. I have no use for a foolish boy like you but my doors will always be open if you come to your senses, and I hope that we do not meet in the battlefield, for once you force my hand, I will not show you an ounce of mercy." Zero warned him as the two walked away in separate direction.

"What do you do when there is an evil you cannot defeat by just means? Do you stain your hands with evil to destroy evil, or do you remain steadfastly just and righteous even if it means surrendering to evil?" Those words actually stopped Suzaku from his tracks. "One day, you will find an answer to that question." Zero said as he disappears from Suzaku's sight.

"Bravo," Lelouch said with a fond smile as he watched Zero walk towards him. "You outdid yourself Cera; you truly outdid yourself with this performance. That was even better than what I had planned." Lelouch complimented as C.C. turned off the voice modulator.

"What do you expect?" C.C. asked him as she stopped mere inches in front of Lelouch. "I am C.C., I am Zero." C.C. exclaimed as her clove hand gently caresses Lelouch's hair.

"The two of us, we are Zero." Lelouch corrected her as a gentle smile graced his lips. "Thank you C.C..."

"You're welcome," C.C. replied calmly. "Although, if I may, are you just going to let him walk off, just like that. He was the bane of your existence and I assure you, he will still be the bane of your existence the second time around." C.C. stated knowingly.

"I already know that and it is so easy for me to turn him to our side but alas, I owe him." Lelouch said as he remembered the conversation he had with Suzaku in the past (in the future, his past future). "I killed the woman he loved; the hate that he had for Zero, the hate that he had developed for me is justifiable. If he killed Nunnally, if he killed Kallen, if he harmed you, I will not stop destroying him even if his dead" Lelouch commented before letting out a soft chuckle.

"I'll entrust my half-sister in Suzaku's hands the second time around and if Euphemia falls in love with him again, then I will do everything in my power for those two to live this time around." Lelouch swore as the two walk towards the rebels. "Still, Cornelia would give Suzaku hell if she discovers her precious sister's feelings for a number, and that is revenge enough for me." Lelouch added with a soft laughed.

_**(Scene Change)**_

"Lelouch my boy, what can I do for you today." Ruben K. Ashford, the headmaster and founder of Ashford Academy asked with a kind smile as he glanced at Marianne's eldest child.

"Good day sir," Lelouch greeted as his left eyed shine bright crimson. Lelouch pull a small USB from inside of his pocket and handed it to the headmaster. "Within this USB, you will transfer the past research of the Ashford Foundation and will hand it to me tomorrow morning, 5:00 AM. You will also provide me a secret factory that belongs to the Ashford Foundation but is no longer of use to you and your family. Do the task as discrete as possible and make sure that your granddaughter or any of your family will not be aware of this transaction." Lelouch ordered as the power of his Geass command instantly took control of his mind.

"Of course my lord," Ruben mumbled with a dazed look as he took the USB from Lelouch's hand. Several seconds later before the order's effect receded for the time being, and the red rings faded from the headmaster's eyes. "My boy, what do you want from me again?" The Headmaster inquired with a clueless expression as Lelouch took a folder from his pocket.

"Just a small favor sir," Lelouch answered as he handed the folder towards the Ashford Head. "A friend of mine wanted to enroll in Ashford Academy, but she has other business to attend to so she asked me to submit her transcript." Lelouch informed him as Ruben opened the folder and began reading the credentials of the enrollee.

"She's pretty, is she your girlfriend?" Ruben asked with a smirked that matches her granddaughter's.

"Well," Lelouch stopped trying to find the right words. "Let's just say that we have an interesting relationship and let's leave it at that. So, can you arrange an entrance exam for her or even better, could you just directly enroll her?"

Ruben chuckled as he close the folder. "I'll arrange an exam for her. Tell your friend to be here at 1:00 o'clock in the afternoon." Ruben instructed.

"Of course sir," Lelouch replied before bowing respectfully at the headmaster. "Thank you for your time." Lelouch then exited the room and was met by C.C., who was wearing an Ashford Academy uniform, her hair was tied in a style that he cannot fathom but it still looks good on her.

"You really took this to a whole new level." C.C. commented as she leaned on him, her lips mere inches from his. "Using your Geass to the man that provided for you and your sister, how low can you get?" C.C. inquired playfully, her signature smile visible on her face.

Lelouch chuckled lightly, not even fazed at the distance between him and C.C., he was used to her invading his personal space. "Technically, the technology that the Ashford Academy developed hasn't been used since the family's fall from grace and thus, it is obsolete. But, we could still use their research and technology to hasten the Black Knights' Knightmare Development and it will also help our Knightmare Manufacturing." Lelouch explained as C.C. slowly back away from him.

"Fighting your opponent's superior number with superior technology and with your superior intellect, your victory might be quicker this time around." And with that said, C.C. disappeared from his sight.

Lelouch shook his head as he moved as well; he needed to contact Orange and to find Kallen. He has an operation in mind.

_**(Scene Change)**_

Kallen was currently observing Lelouch Lamperouge, the man who had given her the Gloucester that dismantled the Sutherlands of the purist faction and, if her guest is accurate, Zero's right hand mind. She was confused, to say the least.

Around the student council, which she is now a member for some unknown reason, he was the Vice President and the personal slave of the hyperactive President, together with his other friend, Rivalz. Around the student body, he was this enigmatic, Ice King whom was the dream boy of most of the female students in campus.

If he was around his sister, he was the perfect big brother, second only to her late elder brother.

But, just three days ago, he took part in one of the biggest rescue mission that slapped Britannia right on the face and he did it with a confident and coy smirked on his face (It was C.C. dress as Lelouch after all).

"What a strange man." Kallen mumbled to herself as she escape from her so called friends. _'Like I can consider those Britannians' as my friends'_Kallen thought darkly as she desperately searched for a place where she could eat without any Britannians spotting her.

"How's our ace doing?" A voiced called for her attention as she shifted her gazed at the source of the voice. "Busy avoiding those Britannian girls that seems to swarm around you or are you just sick and tired acting like a helpless kitten?" Lelouch asked her with a taunting smirk, the same smirk that he used whenever they quarreled in the past.

Kallen suddenly had urged to smack that smirked off his face but quickly reminded herself that he was an ally, for now anyways. "Aren't you supposed to be basking on the glory of being the most desired man in the school or are you hiding from the President's ever observing eye?" Kallen retorted back as Lelouch slowly walked towards her, the smirked adorning his face faltering a bit.

"Actually, I'm hiding from the eyes of my adoring public." Lelouch answered her as he leaned towards her, his lips inches away from hers. "You know, I prefer the Kallen Kozuki from three days ago than the Kallen Stadtfeld standing in front of me. Although to be honest with you, I find Kallen Stadtfeld prettier than Kallen Kozuki." Lelouch commented as he took great delight at the sight of Kallen's blush that was currently decorating her face.

"Thank whatever God you're worshipping that you gave me that Gloucester." Kallen muttered as she regained her composure and glared at Lelouch.

"Of course, why do you think I'm baiting you in the first place?" Lelouch said with a taunting tone as he stepped back to avoid being slugged by his ace.

"Are you here just to annoy me or do you have something important to say?" Kallen asked in an impatient tone.

Lelouch chuckle a bit as he motioned for her to follow him. "Have lunch with me and let's discuss what will need with the upcoming rebellion." Lelouch told her as he led her to a secure area.

"Wait a minute, what?" Kallen asked in shocked. She was not expecting that.

Lelouch suddenly looked at her with a serious expression. "I don't know the needs of your rebel group, and I am your current sponsor. How can I provide you guys' tools if I don't know what the needs of your group in the first place?" Lelouch said to her as he motioned for her to follow him.

Kallen nodded, understanding the knowledge behind his words, thought she has one question. "Why didn't you just tell me that in the first place?" Kallen asked as she walked towards Lelouch.

"We'll be working with each other for now on; I just want to get to know you better." Lelouch told her with a gentle smile causing Kallen to blush lightly.

Damn him and his extreme cuteness.

_**(Scene Change)**_

Ohgi and Tamaki were currently headed to Tokyo tower; a knife and a pistol were hidden in their person respectively. They got a call from Kallen late in the morning, telling them to meet her in Tokyo Tower at 1 PM, they didn't know why but she sounds pretty urgent.

"Do you have any idea why Kallen called us here?" Tamaki asked as they stopped right in front of the entrance of Tokyo Tower.

"No clue, but I bet that it involves this Zero character." Ohgi commented and instantly, Tamaki grunted loudly.

"Are you sure those two could be trusted?" Tamaki asked Naoto's replacement as he spared him a glanced. "I mean, I don't know about this Zero character but this Lelouch guy is a Britannian and I don't trust them." Tamaki exclaimed with a scowl plaster on his face.

Ohgi sighed deeply as he looked at his long time friend. "Look, I may not trust Britannians but that kid holds even less love for Britannia than us." Ohgi then took out a picture that he secretly received from Zero. "I mean look at this, this is what the Britannians did to his sister." Ohgi said as Tamaki glanced at the picture.

"She's an extremely cute kid for a Britannian." Tamaki admitted with a small blush on his cheeks. The girl on the picture just oozes cuteness and innocence that he found it hard to hate the little girl even if she's a Britannian.

"And look at her, the kid, even if she's a Britannian, she couldn't hurt a fly and look at her, she is bound in that wheelchair and she's blind." Ohgi mumbled as he pity the sister of their Britannian ally.

"As much as I hate Britannians, I'll admit, this Britannian kitten doesn't deserved that." Tamaki commented before shaking his head. "How did this happen again?"

"Well, if my memory serves me right, Lelouch said that their mother was gunned down by some Britannian, causing the death of his mother and his sister being crippled." Ohgi said, trying to search his memory from three days ago.

"Then my father exiled us to Japan." A voice said causing the two jumped in surprised. "I never thought my life is a hot topic." Lelouch commented as he and Kallen appeared behind them, both of them wearing their Ashford University uniform.

Kallen instantly noticed the picture on Ohgi's hand and raised an eyebrow at the sight of it. "Ohgi, what are you holding?" Kallen asked curiously. Ohgi instantly blush as he hurriedly hid the picture in order to save face.

"Nothing," Ohgi answered with a semi-embarrass tone.

The two Britannians, in Kallen's case, half-Britannian look at Ohgi with a bewildered expression before shrugging. "Ohgi, Tamaki, please wear this." Lelouch requested as he gave the two a pair of jackets and sunglasses.

"What the hell kid?" Tamaki questioned loudly as he glanced at the jacket that was way too big for him.

"Just wear it and follow me." Lelouch ordered with a confident smile.

_**(Scene Change)**_

"My boy, what took you so long?" An old man asked wearily as the people in the private room look at the new comers with curiosity.

"So this is your replacement, a schoolboy and his girlfriend together with two of thugs." An old man in his late fifties said with an insulting tone. "I thought this is going to be a challenge but I guess I was wrong."

"Another nobleman, I do hope that this one would be a challenge, actually last more than ten minutes." Lelouch commented as he and his entourage walked towards the chess table. "My good sir, remember our deal." Lelouch exclaimed as he glanced at the old man to his side.

"Of course, of course," The old man answered with a weary tone.

"What's your name boy?" The nobleman asked arrogantly as a smirked crawled on his face.

"Lelouch Lamperouge," Lelouch answered before sitting down on a fancy chair right in front of the black chess piece.

"Hey kid," Ohgi called as he analyzed the chess board and the positioning of the chess pieces. "I'm no chess master but it's impossible to win this one." Ohgi stated but Lelouch merely ignored him as he lifted the black king piece.

"You start with the King, what an amateurish move." The nobleman commented rudely while Lelouch merely smile deviously.

"Eight minutes, you're done in eight minutes." Lelouch stated confidently.

_**(Seven minutes forty-nine seconds later)**_

The nobleman gasped in shocked as his face twisted in a hilarious fashion. He lost; how the hell did he lost to a school boy.

"I don't know what happened." Tamaki snorted as he laughed loudly while the group exited the building. "But man, did you see the face of that stuck up, priceless."

"No noble in Tokyo Settlement could play a decent game of chess." Lelouch commented as he played with the keys that he received from the old man that he substituted.

"And they pay quite hefty too." Kallen commented with a small, devious smile as she eyed the five large wads of money in Ohgi's hand.

"Our cut is just thirty percent but man, I never handled this much money in my life." Ohgi said in disbelief as he secured their money. "And the car is nice to."

"This is just our first stop and that is just half of our reward." Lelouch told them as he stopped in front of a black convertible. "Noblemen here in Tokyo are nothing more but over privilege insects and most of them can't play chess to save their lives, but they do have some uses." Lelouch said as he opened the door of the car before throwing the keys to Tamaki.

"Tamaki, you drive." Lelouch said as he entered the car.

"Wait a second, before we go, where the hell are we going?" Ohgi asked as he gazed at the slick convertible.

"Casino," Was Lelouch's simple answer. "Kallen informed me that your group is suffering from a financial crisis." Both Ohgi and Kallen glared at Tamaki at the mention of their financial problem. "And because we are allies and fighting the same enemy, I figure that you guys should witness firsthand how I acquire our money." Lelouch explained as he pointed at Ohgi.

"The money that we have is 45,000 pounds, will split that to four and gamble in a casino that I know. Ohgi, Tamaki, don't even dare try to remove the hoods of your jackets or your sunglasses, Japanese or 'Eleven' as you guys are called by the ingrains that run this city, will scam you off your money if they find out that you guys are not Britannians. Kallen, I hope you're as good as gambling as you are in piloting a Knightmare." Lelouch told them with a devious smirked on his face. "As for me, I've been doing this for five years, so don't worry." Lelouch assured them as the three rebels look at each other.

"I always wanted to try my hand with those fancy slot machines." Tamaki commented with a confident smirked.

"Whatever," Kallen mumbled before swiping the keys from Tamaki. "Ohgi, you drive."

"Of course," Ohgi said as he moved to the driver sit.

"Wait a minute, the Brit said that I should drive." Tamaki complained but he was met by a blank look from Kallen and Ohgi.

"The only thing we trust you to drive is a bicycle with training wheels."

_**(Scene Change)**_

The future-Black Knights entered the largest Casino in Tokyo Settlement with no problem at all. It seems that Lelouch was regular in this place. "Okay, I suggest you guys hit the Slot Machines or the Roulettes, those games are base in luck anyway." Lelouch advised as he starred at the group of awed and surprise rebels. "Remember, each of us have 11,250 pounds worth of chips so spend it wisely and, if a casino attendant approached you and advised you to retire from the game, you guys retire, no questions asked." Lelouch advised as he walked towards the Poker Table. He was band from the chess room a month ago due to the fact that he almost bankrupt four nobles. "Oh yeah, before I forget, we'll meet in four hours in the lobby, exchange your chips to cash by then."

"Okay, if you need me, I'll be in those Slot Machines." Ohgi said while Kallen decided to wonder around for a while and try to find a game that she could use her talents on.

"I'll be on the Roulettes." Tamaki said as he approached the Roulette table. He instantly dropped Ten thousand worth of chips on the table. "Ten Thousand on red,"

Ohgi sat down in front of a slot machine and began praying silently. "Kami-sama, please give me fortune, Naoto, you son of a gun, I hope some of your devils luck rubbed off on me." Ohgi prayed as he inserted five coins pulled the lever. The Slot Machine instantly went as the reels began to roll. Ohgi had his fingers cross as he pushed the stop button repeatedly. A flash of yellow light and a loud ringing soon followed as two hundred coins fell down on the compartment on his lap.

Ohgi let out a sigh of relief as he gazed up on the heavens. "Naoto, thanks man." Ohgi whispered as he inserted five more coins. Looks like dinner will be on him tonight.

Kallen was in front of a craps table as she read the rules and regulations of the game. "So the rules are: combine the score of the two dice, if a Seven is rolled, then everyone wins, if its two ones or two sixes then it seems." Kallen looked up from the table as most of the gamblers groaned as two six appeared on the dice. "It's the casino's win." Kallen finished as she gazed at the tower of chips on the table.

"Let me have a try." Kallen mumbled as she picked two dice from the five dice offered to her. Kallen shook the dice in her hands before throwing it on the table. The Dice Combinations were 1-6, everyone wins.

"Wow," Kallen said in shocked as the people around her began cheering."That was convenient," Kallen commented as chips were shoved to her side of the table while she decided not to bet on the next shooter. By the looks of things, the guy doesn't have any sort of luck.

"LULU, WHERE ARE YOU?" Shirley shouted over the phone while Lelouch was seated in front of the card dealer, whom was sweating bullets.

"Don't yell, Shirley." Lelouch reprimanded with a soft voice. Seeing her alive still caused his heart to clench a bit, knowing that she died because of him. "I'm just wondering around Tokyo Settlement and I already know whatever lessons our teacher is going to present to us today so I didn't bother attending History Class." Lelouch said as he looked at two cards that the Dealer gave him. "Fold," Lelouch said, not liking the cards that were dealt to him.

"Lulu, are you gambling again?" Shirley asked with a tone of disapproval.

"Yes, yes, you caught me." Lelouch answered bluntly as another set of cards. "Hit me," Lelouch told the dealer as he was dealt another card.

"Lulu, return to school now! It's dangerous, with that Zero character around, something may happen to you." Shirley said with a tone that was half scolding and half worry.

"I'm inside Tokyo Settlement, Shirley. Zero won't be dumb enough to attack in public, not after his debut." Lelouch told her, knowing that C.C. was somewhere eating pizza and he was in a public casino. "Blackjack," Lelouch announced as he showed them his cards. The Dealer and the gamblers around him grunted, that was already seven in a row.

"Hey, blame the guy who banned me access in the Chess room." Lelouch told them as the dealer began dealing cards. "123 cards remaining."

_**(Four hours later)**_

"That was actually fun." Ohgi commented as he and Kallen met in the lobby. A large smile was adorned both their faces. "I actually earned more money tonight than what I've used to earn in a year on my teaching job that I used to have." Ohgi commented as three wads of cash rested on his hand which totaled to 66, 000 pounds.

"I think I'll accompany Lelouch next time he goes gambling." Kallen said to herself as she held a briefcase containing 105, 000 pounds worth of cash.

Ohgi laughed softly, he was thinking along the same lines. "I wonder how Tamaki faired." Ohgi wondered out loud as their loud mouth friend appeared in front of them, a scowl on his face. This was going to be good.

"Man, those Brits can't play fair." Tamaki whined as he leaned on the wall, pouting at the sight of money being held by Kallen and Ohgi. "Those Roulettes are rigged I tell you." Tamaki told them as the two shook their head in disappointment.

"I know, that's why you always bet in black." Lelouch advised as he walked towards them, two suitcases were on his hands causing the three rebels to gawk.

"How much did you win?" Kallen asked although, a part of her was afraid to ask.

"4,500,000 pounds," Lelouch answered as he shoved the two briefcases into Tamaki's hands. "I took the liberty of taking 500,000 for me and my sister so you guys have to settle with the 4,000,000." Lelouch told the group as Tamaki's eyes instantly shined as pounds sign replaces his eyes.

"I think I'm going to like this kid." Tamaki mumbled as he opened the suitcase to see the wads of cash line up neatly.

"Ohgi, please budget the money. The next time I'll be visiting this place would be a month from now." Lelouch said as he gave him the keys to the car. "Take the car and the money, but Kallen stays with me. Our mutual friend has a mission for the two of us." Lelouch explained as Kallen and the two rebels frown, the joy of getting loads of cash washing away.

"What kind of mission, kid?" Ohgi asked rather curiously.

"Infiltration," Lelouch answered quietly. "It seems that the Purist Faction is having a small coup d'état and most of them are out of their base. We could use this time to get some information or get some equipment at their expense." Lelouch told them as the three seems to finds the logic behind.

"Okay, I understand but why only you and Kallen?" Tamaki inquired suspiciously.

Lelouch sighed deeply; of course they still don't trust him. "Because we need someone to hide the money before crooks get the idea of stealing it and I don't know where your headquarters is." Lelouch exclaimed before pointing at Tamaki. "If my guess is correct, Tamaki doesn't know how to be stealthy and you are the leader of your rebel cell so I or Zero can't endanger you, not yet. That only leaves Kallen, who by the look of things, have some experience in infiltrating bases." Lelouch elaborated as Kallen nodded in agreement.

"Okay, you hit the mark on Tamaki sucking in stealth." Tamaki instantly yelled at the two for that. "Okay, I'm in but do you even know where the Headquarters of the Purist Faction is?" Kallen asked and Lelouch could only smirk.

"I wouldn't be much of an informant if I didn't know the location of their base." Lelouch said as showed her an electronic mapped in his phone. "Thirty minutes from here, Viceroy's Palace, underground base. I know the way."

'_Thank god for time travel.'_

_**(Scene Change)**_

"Hey man, do you know where Lord Kewel is? I need to pass my report before dead line." A Britannian soldier said as a pair of soldiers guarded the main entrance of the purist faction base.

"I don't know, the last time I saw him, he was with Lord Jeremiah and the other members of the Purist." A female soldier exclaimed, remembering the earlier rush. "Something about spotting this Zero character or something," The female guard muttered before the two was suddenly ambush from behind. The female guard was suddenly thrown to the ground with a loud thud while the male guard was knocked out with a well place kick on the throat.

"That was easy," Kallen commented as she looked back, only to see Lelouch grasping for air.

"Tired, must breath," Lelouch muttered in exhaustion as he leaned on the wall. They have been running for five minutes straight inside the Viceroy's Palace and the place was spacious to say the least.

"Come on now wimp, we have a job to do." Kallen scolded with a smirked. The guy was weak and has the stamina of a one year old.

Lelouch took a minute or so to regain his breath before pointing at the female guard. "Stripped and take the uniform of the female guard and don't forget to take her Identification code, access card and hand gun." Lelouch ordered as he looked at the male guard.

Kallen nodded as she dragged the unconscious frame of the female guard. It seems that they'll be playing dress up for a while. It took the two a couple minutes for them to completely wear their disguise, Kallen was a bit peeved for the uniform that she got was tight around her breasts but Lelouch resolved that by giving her a standard bullet proof vest.

The two entered the elevator as it descended. "Remember, act natural and follow my lead. If we do this right, we may get away from here with a couple of Sutherlands." Lelouch told her as the elevator stopped in their desire floor.

"I know," Kallen whispered as they began to walk.

"Here's the plan, we need to get to Central Control Office. My contact says that we can get the data that contains every military base around Japan, including every high ranking officer here in the country." Lelouch said to her silently as he consulted the electronic map on his phone. "We go left."

"That will make our job liberating Japan a lot easier." Kallen commented as the two walked silently, occasionally stopping to give random salutes on wandering soldiers and nobles that were involve in the military, how nobles get in and out of a military establishment, they will never know.

"Okay, turn right here in this corridor." Lelouch said as the two turned right. As they turned right, the sight of a soldier walking towards them stopped them in their tracks, the two soldiers wear wearing a uniform of a sergeant.

"Sir," The two stopped as they gave the sergeant a salute.

"Private West, Private Bella, aren't you two supposed to be in guard duty?" The sergeant asked sharply at the sight of the two new soldiers stationed in the Viceroy's Palace just last week.

"We were sir but we we're given orders from the higher ups to go to central control, sir. Something about transferring a disk, sir." Lelouch answered with the best military voice he could muster, which was pretty convincing. Advantages of being Cornelia's little brother.

"I see," The sergeant muttered as he eyed Lelouch with sharp eyes. "Can I see the disk then?" The sergeant asked suspiciously. Kallen gulped, shit, they may get caught.

"Of course sir," Lelouch said as he took a disk from his pocket and showed it to the sergeant. The sergeant took the disk and examined it, missing Lelouch's signal to Kallen. Kallen nodded as she slowly walked behind the sergeant.

"Do you know what this disk contains, private?" The sergeant asked curiously as Kallen position herself from behind to deliver the knockout blow.

"Sir, no, sir," Lelouch answered as Kallen raised her hand and gave the sergeant a swift hit on the back of the neck, knocking him out. Lelouch caught the prone body of the sergeant and almost fall backwards because of the weight of the man. "Kallen, help me hide the body." Lelouch said as he struggled to moved the body, much to the amusement of Kallen.

"I know brawns are not everything but you are just ridiculous." Kallen commented with a mocking smile as she assisted Lelouch in hiding the body.

"You guys are the muscles while me and Zero are the brains of the group, technically, a brain is what you guys are lacking." Lelouch retorted as they shoved the body of the sergeant to a corner but not before retrieving the sergeant's identification card. "Let's move before we meet another officer." Lelouch advised as the two began moving is a faster pace.

Lelouch was constantly looking at the map on his phone. Thanks to Jeremiah, he has a detailed map of the Purist Faction base and it helped navigating around the large stronghold, plus with his knowledge of the future, getting the information that would help him in the long run would be easier.

"Okay, here we are." Lelouch mumbled as they enter the Central Control Office and he could swear that he heard Kallen curse.

"There are too many people." Kallen whispered to him as the sight of multiple soldiers and scientist alike loiter around the room.

"I know and I had expected this." Lelouch replied as he took a detonator from his pocket and pushed the button. A loud explosion suddenly shook the base.

"You planted a bomb." Kallen asked, startled as the Central Control was thrown into chaos as another explosion shook the base.

"Actually, Zero told me about this operation ahead of time so I planted multiple bombs outside this place last night. Those bombs will explode in random every thirty seconds." Lelouch explained as he grabbed her hand and dragged her to an office. The two entered the office. "Guard the door; this will only take a moment."Lelouch told her as he approached the lone computer in the office.

"Whose office is this?" Kallen asked as he looked around the elegant office.

"Margrave Jeremiah," Was Lelouch's simple answer as he opened the computer to see the file he needed was already on the desktop. "Orange boy, you really are dependable." Lelouch commented as he downloaded the data to his USB.

"Kallen, let's go, I already got what we came here for." Lelouch stated but stopped Kallen when he was about to open the front door. "We are not going out there, it'll be too suspicious." Lelouch exclaimed as he pushed a hidden button under the table. A door then slid opened behind him. "Will be heading out here. If my memory serves me right, this door leads directly to the hangar bay." Lelouch then consulted the map and truth be told, it was leading to the hangar.

Kallen gawked at the sight of the secret door before smiling. "You know, I'll be honest with you, I'm starting to like you." Kallen admitted with a small blush. Lelouch smiled at those words as he made way for her.

"Cool, so when can I take you out in a date?" Lelouch asked playfully as the two exited the room. "I'll pay and if you want, I can make you feel better after the date." Lelouch then gave her a suggestive wink which earned him a punch on the shoulder from the blushing Kallen.

"Don't push it, punk."

_**(Scene Change)**_

"So what do you want, my treat?" Lelouch asked humorously as the two gazed at the countless towering Knightmares, mostly Sutherlands and Glasgows.

"And how, pray tell, could we smuggle these giants out of here?" Kallen inquired as she pointed at the guards that were guarding the Sutherlands. It seems that the multiple explosions cause the alert level of the base to heighten considerably.

"Your right, we just have to settle with energy fillers and ammunitions then." Lelouch said as he smiled dangerously. He then took another detonator from his pocket and once again pulled the trigger, causing a massive explosion that shook the base once again. The explosion caused the power to turn off causing the soldiers around the hangar to tense as they prepared for anything to happen.

"Kallen, I hope you know how to act." Lelouch commented as he approached a random soldier. "Private, I have orders to transfer 120 tons of energy filler and 150 tons of ammunition." Lelouch said in a voice that was best suited for the military. Once again, he thank his time with Cornelia, she may be an annoyance in his last lifetime but the time he spend with her in his childhood was really helping him the second time around.

The soldier wasn't fazed with that voice as he shook his head. "We cannot move any machines or the like, not until we know where the explosions are." The soldier answered while Lelouch scowled at him.

"My orders come from General Bartley and we need the armaments for the upcoming Viceroy." Lelouch told him but the soldier merely shook his head which prompted Kallen to step in front of the soldier and lifts him up on the collar.

"Listen here, punk." Kallen started with a demented look in her eyes while the soldier whimpered at her gaze. "We are under attack by some explosive freak and we need to make a delivery for General Bartley, the adviser of the late Viceroy, Prince Clovis, and this delivery is for the next Viceroy. Now, before another explosion happens, I suggest you arrange the energy fillers and armaments that we need so we could leave before this terrorist strike again. Do you understand private or do you want to be demoted to a trainee for defying orders from a general?" Kallen asked as she shook the poor private before throwing the soldier to the ground. "Get the armaments or you'll be spending the rest of you military career cleaning toilets." Kallen added as the terrified soldier fixed himself.

"Sir, yes sir," The soldier then runs off to arrange the armaments required by the two soldiers.

As the soldier run off, Lelouch shook his head as he spared Kallen a look. "Your good," Lelouch complimented with an amused smirked.

"I try," Was Kallen's simply reply. "And by the way, I'm driving."

_**(Scene Change)**_

The core member's of Naoto's rebel group gawked as a large, military standard truck entered their base. Normally, they would have attack but they got a word from Kallen that she and that Lelouch guy would be arriving in their base with some useful armaments for their acquired Sutherlands and it seems that they weren't kidding.

"This has been a long day." Kallen mumbled as she took off the military vest and threw it to the ground.

"Yeah but at least two out of three things your group needed has been acquired." Lelouch commented as he threw the military vest to the ground. "Give me a couple of weeks, I'll provide your group with a proper headquarters." Lelouch assured her as he glanced over behind her.

"I'll be going now; I need to report our mission success to Zero." Lelouch said as he gave a curt nod to Ohgi and Tamaki before heading towards the exit.

"Lelouch thanks." Kallen said in a voice that only he could hear.

Lelouch smiled bitterly as the memory of her from his past lifetime flooded his mind; the image of their first and only kiss dominated his head. With a sad smile, Lelouch look over to Kallen, his eyes swirling with emotions. "Kallen, you could and would have made a wonderful queen." Lelouch complimented in a whisper as he gave her a respectful bow before continuing his way to the exit.

Unknown to him, Kallen heard his complimented as her face took a shade of crimson. What the hell was that about?

_**(Scene Change)**_

Lelouch entered his room and was met by a smiling C.C., who was only wearing a tight white shirt and white panties. She was lying on his bed as she eyed him carefully him. "Did you have fun, boy?" C.C. asked with a passive voice as she stretched her arms towards Lelouch.

"Yes," Lelouch answered as he took his jacket off. He then proceeded to his bed as he allowed himself to rest on C.C. breast as she wrapped her arms around him. "I'm exhausted but it was fun working with Kallen again." Lelouch admitted as C.C. chuckled with amusement.

"She will be a fine a queen someday." C.C. commented coyly as she played with his black hair. "You choose well."

"I know," Lelouch replied before a gentle smile graced his lips. "My Red Queen and My White Witch, with you two by my side, my life would be easier." Lelouch said as C.C. smile at her accomplice.

"And pleasurable," C.C. added perversely.

"That too," Lelouch agreed as he drifted to sleep. C.C. smiled fondly at him as she allowed her Black King to use her breasts as pillows.

_**(Scene Change)**_

A beautiful yet fierce woman known as the Witch of Britannia and the Goddess of Victory stood in the middle of the burning ruins of the last rebel stronghold in the Middle East. Her knights and soldiers easily disposing those cheap imitation Knightmares that those rebels used, they were so efficient that she didn't even have to enter the battle.

"Milady," Andreas Dalton greeted, the scarred knight tone respectful and solemn as he appeared over her communicator, his Gloucester standing besides Cornelia's customize Gloucester together with her. "About our next course of action."

"Right," Cornelia muttered as a small smile adorned her lips at the sight of one of his most trusted knight. "Sorry to have you clean up after my Younger Brother."

"Do not mind me, your highness," The man assured her with a prideful smile, offering the warrior princess a respectful bow over the monitor. "Where ever you go, we shall follow you. Our lives is yours to do whatever you wish."

"Good to know," Cornelia said with a proud smile. Her men's loyalty to her was unquestionable. They were loyal to her first, the empire second. "Do you think Area 11 requires our usual treatment?" Cornelia asked a scowl merged with her regal features.

"But of course, Milady." Dalton answered with an excited smirked. "From what I've heard, the numbers there are the most persistent."

Cornelia scowled became deeper as she recalled the international broadcast that showed her brother's killer played them all like fools.

"I will put those trashes to in their place." Cornelia swore as the image of the mask vigilante flash before her eyes. _'I'll smoke you out Zero and I'll crush you. I shall avenge Clovis' murder.'_

* * *

_**I finally had the time to update this thing...I would like to thank everybody that offered to send the deleted version of this fic...I really appreciated it...And it would really help me write and improve this fic...**  
_

_**By the way, could you guys also read and review my fic Error and the fourth chapter of **__**Mahouka Koukou no Rettousei: The Art of Warfare**_...I promised you guys that you won't regret it...


	5. Chapter 5

**_FATE'S DEBT_**

**_CHAPTER FIVE: DEFEAT, AVENGE_**

_Disclaimer: I don't own Code Geass but I own this fiction and any other OC's in this story_

_ITALIC: THOUGHS_

* * *

The moon was shinning vibrantly in the middle of the night sky as Lelouch and the soon-to-be Black Knights use the darkness of the night as a shroud to transport their Knightmare Frames and Ammunition into a more secure and hidden location.

"[Are we there yet?]" Tamaki complained in a private channel as he held onto his rifle nervously. He, together with Ohgi, Kallen, and the rest of the inner circle of their rebel group were transporting their heavy artillery equipment that was four truck loads worth. As it stands, they had already avoided five checkpoints and they were all wearing a standard Britannian Military Uniform.

Lelouch took a deep breath before looking at a GPRS map. Truth be told, he doesn't need to look at the map, but he needed to for dramatic sakes. "Fifteen Minutes before we reach the warehouse. Look alive and don't let your guard down." Lelouch told them as he turned the truck to the left. "Ohgi, Inoue, Sugiyama, Minami, are you guys okay back their?" Lelouch asked as he turned on the private channel to the rest of the trucks.

"[I'm fine kid,]"

"[Could be worst,]"

"[Just drive,]"

"[We're fine, Lelouch,]" Among everyone in the resistant group, Ohgi and Kallen were already in the first name basis with him. "[But, if I may, why are we transferring the Knightmares and the Ammunitions? Our hideout is good enough to hide and store 24 Knightmare.]" Ohgi inquired carefully.

"Have you guys watched the news lately? The new Viceroy, Cornelia li Britannia, had declared an all out war against the Resistance groups here in Japan and she is personally leading the charge, and trusts me when I say this, she is a warrior and a fine general, unlike her incompetent brother." Lelouch explained as he took his phone and began texting C.C… "Zero does not want to take any chances and I happen to agree with him. After all, Cornelia li Britannia has a deep resentment to this country." Lelouch added with a shudder.

"Why is that?" Kallen asked as she gazed at Lelouch. She was seated besides Lelouch, a rifle on her hands.

Lelouch shuddered a bit while giving her a terrified smile. "I'll tell you later. but for now, let's prepare for entry." Lelouch said as he pointed at the large building at the far edge of Tokyo bay. The building was well hidden and it was covered by a narrow rock formation, giving it the appearance of a strange, large rock. "That used to be a weapons factory own by the Ashford Foundation. but after their fall from grace and the stripping of their noble status, the family had abandoned their interest in weapons development due to financial issues as well as lack of support from the Britannian Military." Lelouch explained as the four trucks entered a cave that was connected to the building.

"Ashford, you mean the Ashford Family used to develop weapons?" Kallen asked curious as the image of their playful president flooded her mind.

"Yes, they supported the late empress Marianne vi Britannia and after her death, the Ashford Family fell fast and hard; thus, the reason why they fled here in Japan and established a school." Lelouch stated as the end of the tunnel was in sight. "Although, the family did developed the Ganymede and some rather outdated military technology for third generations Knightmare Frames, but a little reverse engineering would solve that problem." Lelouch mumbled to himself as he and his group stopped in a military style warehouse that was large enough to store a hundreds of Knightmares.

"Okay everyone, this is the place." Lelouch said as he parked the truck before he and Kallen exited the vehicle.

"How in the hell did you get a place like this?" Sugiyama asked as he and the rest of the rebel group exit their respective trucks.

"I have my sources and having connections in high and low places is very beneficial." Lelouch exclaimed with a shrugged before his phone rang. "Hey Zero, we've just arrived." Lelouch answered as he turned the phone to speaker so that he and the rest could hear their 'leader' speak.

"Good to hear, I want you, Ohgi, and Kallen to come in the conference room while the remaining members will unload the armaments." With that said, Zero hanged up.

Lelouch shook his head as he gave the four rebels an apologetic bow. "Sorry but I'll be borrowing Kallen and Ohgi for a while." The rebels looked at each other before giving him a nod of confirmation while Tamaki whined in the background.

"Why do we have to do manual labor?" Tamaki complained while Inoue hit him across the head.

"Because the schoolboy gave us ammunitions and the mask guy save our collective asses," Minami answered as the four rebels began unloading their weapons while their leader and ace pilot followed Lelouch as he enter an elevator.

"Hey kid, are you two sure that joining up with us is a good idea?" Ohgi asked as the elevator took them up a couple of stories high; the building was seven stories high. Since their old rebel cell aligned themselves with the two mysterious revolutionaries or, as they would like to prefer to themselves, 'businessmen', they had instantly provided them with funds and weapons, both for their stolen Knightmares and for infantry. How Lelouch managed to acquire military standard handguns, rifles, and armor was still a mystery for them.

"But of course," Lelouch assured him as he brought two of his fingers up. "There are two good reasons why we joined up with you guys: first reason, you guys are well organized and know how to follow orders, making success easier in the future, second reason, you guys have Kallen in your side."

Both Kallen and Ohgi raise a brow at that. What was that supposed to mean?

"And what makes her so special?"

Lelouch tried to hide a knowing smile as he answered Ohgi's question. "With a proper Knightmare frame, Kallen could take on and annihilate any member of Britannia's most elite warriors, The Knights of Rounds." Lelouch then gave Kallen a confident eye smile. "That kind of talent is hard to come by these days and we thank whatever God that exist today that she didn't choose her Britannian heritage or me and Zero would be fuck in the long run." Lelouch commented earning him a flush from Kallen.

"I'm not that good." Kallen mumbled though she felt pride that someone finally appreciates her piloting skills.

Lelouch shook his head as he remembered Kallen and how she dismantled those who tried to get in his way with her Guren MK II, Guren Flight Enabled Vesion, and Guren S.E.I.T.E.N Eight Elements. "Kallen, you are going to be the most dangerous pilot that will ever grace the battlefield and I give you my word, that I will provide you with a Knightmare that is worthy of your skills." Lelouch promised her as he led the two to the conference room.

Ohgi laughed softly as he witness Kallen's face; it was as red as her hair. "I think he likes you." Ohgi teased causing Kallen to hit him across the head.

"Shut up," Kallen hissed as the two followed Lelouch inside of a room, not forgetting to wear the visor that Lelouch gave them. They were still skeptical about this whole Geass thing but it was better to be safe than a mindless drone, according to Lelouch.

"Kallen, Ohgi, good evening," Zero greeted them as he stood in front of a screen. Lelouch was seated in front of a keyboard while looking at the monitor in front of him intently. "Please sit down; I have a few things to tell you two." Zero stated as the two sat down in the large U-shape sofa in the middle of the room.

Zero waited for the two to make themselves comfortable before beginning. "Now, the subject that I will debrief you on is our new Viceroy, Cornelia li Britannia." Zero informed them as the screen in front of them showed Cornelia and her special forces, the Glaston Knights together with Andreas Darlton and her personal Knight, Gilbert G.P. Guilford. "This annoying little group will be the cause of our headaches for the upcoming months. So Lelouch and I found it prudent to inform you two of the threat that Cornelia and her forces possess." Ohgi raised his hand instantly, catching the attention of Zero.

"Will it be wiser for the rest of the group to come to these debriefing?" Ohgi asked curiously.

"Probably, but I need someone to unload our equipment, so you two will have to suffice." Zero answered as the screen showed the five members of the Glaston Knights. "These five are the Glaston Knights; they are an elite group of pilots that are under the command of Andreas Darlton and Cornelia li Britannia, lucky for us, they are somewhere in the Middle East so we do not have to deal with these five, for now at least. These five knights pilot a Gloucester and their teamwork is quite outstanding that these five had destroyed an entire army of Bamides in less than ten minutes." Zero explained as Kallen eyes raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"What's a Bamides?" Kallen inquired as she gazed at the five men and their Gloucesters.

"A Bamides is a Fourth Generation Knightmare Frame mass produce in the Middle Easter Federation."Lelouch explained as he showed them the tank-like Knightmare. "This Knightmare is probably one of the worst Knightmare to have ever been produce, with its large size and lack of maneuverability, it makes this thing an easy target and it requires a large crew to operate." Lelouch explained as he analyzes the design of the Knightmare.

"So that Knightmare is impractical even against a Glasgow." Kallen concluded, seeing the weakness of the design of the overgrown Knightmare.

"Moving on," Zero said, interrupting the two. "Next, we have Andreas Darlton and Gilbert Guilford. This two are going to be a problem, both are great warriors and elite pilots in their own right. Fortunately, we have a modified Gloucester in our side that could stand against their unit and a pilot that could fight this two at the same time and still have a high chance of winning." Zero and Lelouch instantly looked at Kallen, whom blush at the simple gesture of flattery.

"Now this woman is our major problem." Lelouch commented as the picture of Cornelia appeared on the screen.

"Yes, she will be a major headache." Zero agreed as he eyed the most dangerous woman who had ever grace Japan. "Cornelia li Britannia, also known as The Witch of Britannia and the Goddess of Victory, monikers that she had achieve through her military success such as the establishment of Area 7, 9, 14, and 18, all of those country were conquered and colonized in record time. She is a Knights of Rounds caliber pilot and an excellent tactician in her own right." Zero stated with conviction causing the two rebels to frown.

"So they replace Clovis with a more capable person, just great." Kallen mumbled with a deep frown as Ohgi look worried.

"And that is why we are going to prepare ourselves before Cornelia grace Tokyo with her presence." Zero stated as he showed them several picture. "Currently, Cornelia is somewhere in Yamagata, disposing some random rebel groups and she'll arrive at Tokyo Settlement in about a week at most, will used that time to prepare ourselves." Zero then gave a signal Lelouch.

Lelouch nodded as he grabbed the laptop on his feet and gave it to Ohgi. "Ohgi, inside the computer are the Ghettos that Cornelia may attack. The reason why, she will smoke us out, so I want every possible escape routes plotted by next week." Lelouch then pointed at Saitama. "Saitama in particular and don't ask why and just plot the routes." Lelouch instructed as Ohgi nodded, not questioning the task given to him.

Lelouch then turned his attention to Kallen as Zero showed her a room in the building. "Kallen, in the west wing on the fifth floor, there are twelve Military Grade, Knightmare Simulators." Lelouch informed her as Kallen looked at the pair with confused eyes. "Despite your absolutely divine skill on the battlefield, we have a serious lack of adequate pilots. Lelouch and I, are the tacticians of the group but we still require pilots that could think in the spur of the moment so could you persuade some of your comrades to try out the simulator." Lelouch requested politely.

"With the exception of you and Ohgi, some of your comrades are not that acceptable in Knightmare combat." Zero added.

"I'll tell them to practice their skill on the simulators, don't worry." Kallen assured the two but she also noted that she would also try those simulators to further her skills.

"Good, Ohgi please help your companions unload the armaments. Kallen, Lelouch, please stay for a while." Zero stated as Ohgi look startled for a moment.

Before Ohgi could voice his objections, Kallen gave him a look that told him that she would be okay and that these two had already proven enough to warrant their unconditional trust. With a sigh, Ohgi left the room but not before telling Kallen to be cautious.

"What do you need of me, Zero?" Kallen asked as she gazed at their apparent leader.

"Something personal, Kallen, Lelouch," Zero answered as he sat on a chair, in front of a table. "A couple of days from now, a girl will be enrolling in your school, I'm asking you two to look after her. She may not need it but it will calm my nerves." Zero requested in a calm tone.

Kallen was a bit confused at this while Lelouch sigh deeply. "So, she finally broke you down."

"Yes," Was Zero's answer causing the two males to sigh, much to confusion of Kallen.

"She is going to be both aggravating and amusing, to me anyway." Lelouch commented.

"Who's going to be aggravating?" Kallen asked curiously.

Lelouch let out a soft laughed before pointing at Zero. "Zero's little sister is going to be enrolling in our school." Lelouch tried to contain his laughter at the sight of Kallen's disbelief. "Contrary to popular belief, Zero is human and he does have a family and you can't miss her, she's the girl with green hair and sharp toungue."

_**(Scene Change)**_

"Sister, I'm going to be Zero's sister." C.C. laughed as she and Lelouch lay on their bed, her head resting on his chest. Both of them naked as the day they were born. "At least now, I have an excuse to roam around, and switching wardrobe and personas would be easier for the both of us."

Lelouch nodded in agreement as he wrapped an arm around her shoulder, pulling her closer to him. "You make it sound that being my mistress is a bad thing."

C.C. giggled silently at that as her signature coy smiled adorned her beautiful face. "Being your mistress isn't half bad when in bed, but that's about it." C.C. whispered with an amused tone.

Lelouch scowled at her but did not even bother replying as he grabbed his phone. "Must you work even in bed?" C.C. complained, sighing as she realized that she wasn't going to get his undivided attention tonight.

"I need to ensure something." Lelouch answered as he dialed the number to his most devoted soldier. "Orange, can you hear me?" Lelouch called as the man on the other line quickly replied.

"[My lord, what do I owe the pleasure?"] Lelouch smiled a bit after hearing the voice of Jeremiah Gottwald.

It seems that his second Geass worked like a charm.

"Orange, tell me, did I ruined your reputation like last time or did Kallen's intervention change anything significant?" Lelouch inquired rather curiously.

Jeremiah chuckled merrily at that question. "[My lord, your plan was brilliant. My reputation maybe a bit stained but my action has been deemed as act of protecting the civilians and also, thanks to Kozuki, I didn't have to resort in assaulting my own men.]" Jeremiah answered with a sigh of relief.

"Still, Kewel and his collaborators assaulted you, although that would work to my advantage in the long run." Lelouch told him with a grin. "Tell me, Orange did my sister and Suzaku met in the same circumstances as before?" Lelouch asked, this time with a sincere tone.

"[Yes you majesty, we can thank Kewel's stupidity for that matter.]" Jeremiah answered before frowning. "[But if I may inquire, is it wise for you to set them up. Cornelia would murder Kururugi, if his lucky enough.]"

Lelouch chuckle darkly as he tightly held C.C. in his arms. "Jeremiah, like I told you last time, I owe Suzaku that much." Lelouch stated with a small smile. "That and I always wanted to try my hand at matchmaking." Lelouch then hung up before straddling over C.C.'s waist.

"Up for another round?" Lelouch asked with a perverse smile as he removed the blanket that was covering C.C.'s body.

C.C. chuckled once again as she wrapped her arms around her king. "I thought you'd see it my way, your highness." And the room was once again filled with moans of pleasure.

_**(Scene Change)**_

Lelouch smiled at the sight of his old friend, his archenemy, though he would admit that he was the one who made Suzaku his archenemy. _'You and your Lancelot are an annoyance and a major hindrance to my plans but, that was during my first try, now, my witch and my queen will be able to neutralized you.' _Lelouch thought darkly as listened to the whispers of his classmates, most of them weren't too good.

"It's him, isn't it?"

"Yeah, that's him!"

"He killed Prince Clovis!"

"The teacher said he was released, though."

"But he must have done something if they arrested him."

"He's not a terrorist, is he?"

"No," Kallen answered timidly at the fact that she knew who the real killer was.

"Yeah, surely the school would know if he were." Kallen instantly looked at Suzaku, worried about his treatment here in Ashford. He was, after all, the first Honorary Britannian to have been enrolled in the school.

"He's an Eleven, isn't he?" Nina asked fearfully as she glanced at the man who was accused to the murder of a member of the royal family.

"An honorary Britannian," Rvailz reasoned, seemingly not affected by the presence of a Japanese.

"But that doesn't change what he is…." Nina commented nervously.

"Don't be scarred." Shirley exclaimed as she looked at the Japanese boy pitifully as she made an attempt to approach him. "If we just talk to him, I'm sure we'll find out-" Rivalz instantly grabbed her hand to stop her from approaching the Eleven.

"Don't you think you're being a little hasty?" Rivalz exclaimed as he shook his head in dismissal.

Suddenly, a loud coughed caught the attention of every student in the room. All eyes were diverted to Lelouch. "Enough murmuring and give Mister Kururugi a break. Regardless if he is an Eleven, he is still a student of this school and deserved the same privilege that we all enjoy." Lelouch stated as the students eyed him with respect, some of the girls looked at him with adoration at the mercy that he was giving the Eleven, Shirley was a bit love struck while Nina was petrified at what the Vice President said.

Kallen on the other hand was suspicious as she received the code that Lelouch gave to Kururugi combined with the secret code that was meant for her. Since she and Lelouch were now allies, Lelouch had though her hand signals that were exclusive to their group. Those hand signals were hard to decipher for they contain over 500 elaborated signals

"Remember this," Lelouch said as he exited the classroom. "He may be an Eleven but he is still an Honorary Britannian, and a member of the military that alone proves that he is loyal to the empire." Lelouch added as he walked away. "Deadly loyal for his own damn good if you ask me," Lelouch mumbled with a frown.

A couple of minutes later.

Lelouch waited patiently on the roof of the academy for his old friend to arrived. Kallen had already arrived and was hidden behind a large water tank, Lelouch had instructed her to listen to their conversation.

A couple of seconds pass and Lelouch turn around to see his old friend approached him.

"We haven't used that sign for seven years now, I'm surprised you still remember it." Lelouch exclaimed as he looked at the brown-haired Japanese with an eye smile.

"Let's talk on the roof," Suzaku said, deciphering the code.

"Yeah,"

"I'm glad you're alright." Suzaku said in relief. He was worried sick at the thought of his friend being shot during the terrorist attack that he lost two nights of good sleep.

"Typical of you, if my memory serves me right, I wasn't the one who had taken the bullet." Lelouch then sigh deeply as a frown adorned his lips. "You should take better care of yourself."

"I was just returning the favor you did me seven years ago." Suzaku replied with a smile. The two shifted to silence at that while Lelouch remembered how their friendship was torn apart because of their beliefs. Suzaku, at that instant, remembered something important. "Oh, what about that girl? The one in the capsule." Suzaku asked with a worried tone.

Lelouch shook his head as a fond smile crawled on his face. "She is in capable hands Suzaku." Lelouch assured him before a scowl adorned his face. "Though, I'm surprise that I met her again in that kind of situation. I always did want our next encounter to be less hostile." Lelouch commented with a fond smile, earning him the bewildered look from his friend.

"You know the girl?" Suzaku asked curiously.

Lelouch merely nodded as he looked up, not wanting to look at the piercing gazed that his friend was giving him. "I met her and her brother four years ago. She's sarcastic and amusing while her brother was mysterious to the point that it's disturbing. They were my friends." Lelouch then frown as he gripped the surface of the marble until his knuckles turned white. "I don't know what Clovis was smoking but human experimentation, of all the brazen audacity. I'm glad Zero disposed off such trash." Lelouch mumbled while Suzaku looked outraged in the background.

"Lelouch, how can you say such things?" Lelouch merely eyed his stunned friend before sighing dramatically.

"They used one of my best friends for human experimentation and no human, no matter how annoying deserves that."Lelouch shook his head as he tried to change the subject. "Have dinner with me and Nunnally, my sister has been worried sick about you. It would be relief for her to know that you are still among the living."

"Nunnally…" Suzaku whispered, the Honorary Britannian recalling the gentle, blind girl that he and Lelouch had doted on in the past. "How is she?"

"Fine, but she's missing you." Lelouch admitted, smiling at the thought of his sister. "Tonight, have dinner with us; it'll do her good to be reacquainted with you."

The two chatted for a while before Suzaku had to leave for some reason that Lelouch could not comprehend, but let it slide just as long he visited them for dinner. As Suzaku was out of from earshot, Lelouch motioned for Kallen to move out from her hiding spot. "You know the guy?" Kallen asked curiously.

"After my father left me and my sister to die here in Japan, she and I stayed with his family." Lelouch answered with a passive expression. "The guy hasn't change, a naïve fool yet he possessed such amazing abilities." Lelouch sighed in disappointment as he leaned on balcony behind him.

"Is that the reason why we saved him?" Kallen asked with a suspicious glance on their benefactor.

"No, he was just caught in the crossfire." Lelouch lied convincingly. "Yes, he is a friend but Zero won't risk his neck for a person that he does not know, regardless of my personal feelings. Zero needed a big debut and saving him was the biggest thing that we could come up with in such short noticed." Lelouch explained as the two vacated the roof.

_**(Scene Change)**_

"I need to hide this thing before that devil cat comes today." Lelouch muttered, scowling at the memory of the problem that cat caused him in his last lifetime. "I don't think we need Arthur raising hell like last time." He shot C.C a look "Why didn't you try to stop him?"

"I find you being overwhelm by a cat to be amusing." C.C. pointed out, smiling she chewed a mouthful of pizza. "So how do you intend to put Suzaku in everyone's good graces?" C.C. asked curiously.

"Easy, I'm not." Lelouch answered as he hid his disguised into a secret compartment in his room. "As much as it pains me to do this, I need Suzaku to at least develop a slight hatred for Britannia and being bullied by ingrains would work to my advantage in the long run." Lelouch explained with a frown. "I don't like it but it's necessary."

"So you're going to watch your friend get push around by Britannians, that's cruel even for you." C.C. noted as she looked at her accomplice deep frown.

"He will only have to endure for a month or so before I recommend him in the student council and I deserved a bit of pay back after the problems that he had cause me last time." Lelouch explained while he approach C.C… "You better get dress or you're going to be late for your first day of school."

"My code name will be Cecelia Constantine, I'm a Britannian and I transferred here from Area 6. My father is an engineer, my mother pass away when I was 12, and I have an older brother." C.C. mused, her alias and alibi already memorized.

"Cecelia Constantine officially exists, I made sure of that." Lelouch said, remembering how easy tampering with the government's database.

"I can do anything I want, right?" Lelouch nodded before leaning down for a quick kiss.

"Just as long as you don't drive anyone to their wits, yes, you can do anything you want. I don't mind." Lelouch answered her as she wrapped her arms around him before pulling him into a heated kiss. She will have some fun in his expense.

_**(Scene Change)**_

"Okay class, settle down." Their homeroom teacher instructed as he entered the classroom. The students inside the classroom instantly went to their seats as the teacher stood in the center of the room. "Before we begin, I would like to introduce a new student that would be joining us today onwards." The teacher began causing the students to murmur to themselves.

Most of them wondered if it was another soldier from the military and if it was, most of them were wishing that it wasn't another Eleven.

"Miss Constantine, please come in." The teacher said. In a matter of seconds, a beautiful green haired girl entered the classroom, her expression was neutral at best as she ignored the majority of the boys staring at her.

"Good morning, my name is Cecelia Constantine." C.C. introduced herself with narrow eyes. "And don't bother talking to me, no one here is my type."

Lelouch shook his head at those blunt words. Although, he found it rather amusing as most of the boys flinched at her gaze. C.C. is intimidating if she wanted to.

Lelouch's then gazed at Kallen, giving her the sign that the girl was Zero's sister before shifting his gaze to Suzaku, whom was looking at him and the new girl back and forth. Lelouch could only smile as he gave him a reassuring nod.

"Miss Constantine would you please occupy…" The teacher trailed off but C.C. ignored him as she casually walks towards Lelouch's sit.

"You," C.C. narrowed her eyes on Rivalz, whom was sweating under the peircing golden eyes of the new student.

"Y-Y-Y-Y-Y-Yes?" Rivalz replied shakily.

"You're IN my seat, leave." C.C. all but ordered. Instantly, Rivalz grabbed his bag and conceded and went to the vacant seat on the far edge of the class. Both Lelouch and C.C. were either oblivious, or just didn't care as the attention of the class was turn to them.

"Was that necessary?" Lelouch inquired with an irate tone, expertly hiding the amusement that he was feeling.

C.C. answered him by merely cupping his chin and, to the shock of everyone presenT, including the teacher, devoured his lips into a kiss. Lelouch didn't bother to kiss back as he let C.C. take control, which she gladly accepted.

The reaction was hilarious to say the least; the boys stared at the two with wide and envious eyes, all of them secretly enjoying the scene. The girls were gawking in shock, the new girl just kiss the most desirable guy in school and the strange thing about it was that it seems that he was enjoying it.

Nina and Rivalz already fainted at the sight that they were witnessing while Shirley looked like she had cardiac arrest, Suzaku rubbed his eyes just in case he was dreaming, and Kallen almost stumbled on her own seat, her face as red as her hair.

"How long until they need air?"

"Holy shit! Was that tongue?"

Were the thoughts of some of the occupants, others just are to stun to think of anything.

Finally, after several minutes, C.C. pulled back, a trail of saliva was between her lips and Lelouch's. "That's my welcome kiss." C.C. said, her voice neutral like nothing extraordinary happened. "And by the way, my brother wants to speak with you."

_**(Scene Change) **_

"LELOUCH, WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT AND WHO THE HELL WAS THAT GIRL?" Rivalz yelled as the student council met in their club ballroom for an emergency meeting. The topic was Lelouch and the mysterious transfer student kissing on the middle of class.

"You mean the kiss." Lelouch said nonchalantly. "It wasn't my first kiss with her and I'm pretty sure it wouldn't be the last." Lelouch told them causing Shirley to be petrified. Milly on the other hand, had a different expression.

"Looks like our little Ice Prince have himself a girlfriend." Milly smiled mischievously as she peered over Lelouch's shoulder. "You pulled a lot of strings to get her in my school." Milly commented earning her a scowl from Lelouch.

"I won't even where you got that piece of information, that but yes, I pulled a lot of strings to get her in Ashford." Lelouch admitted before gazing at Kallen at the back of the room. "She's the sister of an old friend of mine and I can't resist a request from that guy or from her." Lelouch explained with an exasperated sigh.

"AND THE KISS, EXPLAIN THE KISS." Rivalz demanded while Shirley was also waiting for an explanation.

"She is not my girlfriend, so don't bother asking." Lelouch said with a blunt tone. "As for the kiss, to be blunt with you, the two of us are friends with benefits, kissing happens to be one of the benefits." Lelouch answered before chuckling.

"Hey prez, can we have her join the Student Council?" Lelouch asked with a rather pleading tone, startling the Ashford heir. "I promised her brother to take care of her and I owe the guy too much to actually deny his request." Lelouch added, and suddenly, a distinct chuckled caught their attention.

"I never thought you cared." C.C. said as she appeared out of nowhere, startling everyone present in the room. C.C. didn't even bother with them as she proceeded to throw a phone at him. "Phone call from my brother." C.C. informed him, and as quick as she appeared, she was suddenly gone.

"Strange girl," Shirley muttered as they all looked at Lelouch, who had the expression of surprise written all over his face.

"She's is ahead of schedule." Lelouch whispered to himself as he stood up and walked out the room, his expression was enough for Kallen to feel troubled. "How much time do we have…Two days, that's quite short compare to the last time…..No, don't stall her, that would put suspicion on you…..Do you have my package?…Yes, good, transfer it to the factory as soon as possible and do it discretely, I still need you inside." Lelouch then hung up before looking back over his shoulder.

"Kallen will be having a field trip, call the others and tell them to pack five Sutherlands and your Gloucester. Also, tell them to pack six extra Anti-Knightmare Sniper Rifles, we're going to need it." Lelouch told her, his face filled with anxiety.

Kallen nodded, noting Lelouch's grim expression as she dialed the number of Ohgi. "Where do we assemble?"

"The building where I brought you guys two nights ago." Lelouch answered as he saw a blur of green from the corner of his eyes.

_**(Scene Change)**_

"I'm going to be direct with you all." Zero started as he addresses the rebel group before him. "Two days from today, Cornelia li Britannia will repeat the Shinjuku Massacre, only this time, the target will be Saitama Ghetto." Zero explained as the rebels around him mutter to themselves.

"You know this, how?" Tamaki asked curiously.

"One of my contacts from the Government informed me and trusts me, my contacts are legit." Lelouch said as he entered the room, a laptop in hand. "Zero, we have one rebel group that is in hiding in Saitama Ghetto, the Yamato Alliance." Lelouch reported as he sat beside Kallen.

"Could we use them?" Zero asked sharply.

"As foot soldiers and as meat shields, they'll do an excellent job at tha,t but I doubt if they have the balls to fight besides us if the going gets tough." Lelouch commented knowingly. The experience he had with those people led to his first lost in his last lifetime.

"That's harsh, Lelouch." Ohgi commented, slightly disturbed at those words.

Lelouch spared the rebels a weary glanced. "I know but they are that disorganized and they don't have the discipline or the determination that you guys have. They will only be a hindrance if we fought Cornelia's forces; especially that Cornelia's forces are one of the best that Britannia could offer." Lelouch told them before a thoughtful look crossed his face. "Though, I think I find another way to used them." Lelouch mumbled as he clicked certain keys in his laptop and showed the map of Saitama Ghetto. "Ohgi, have you plotted the escape routes."

"Yes," Ohgi answered as he stepped in front of the screen and began emphasizing the possible escape routes. "Although, if worst comes to worst, I suggest we used the sewers." Ohgi commented as both Lelouch and Zero nodded.

"Lelouch the initial plan, please." Zero asked politely yet his voice was commanding.

"Why of course," Lelouch then walk in front of the screen as the map showed several landmarks. "Considering our limited military strength and fighting capabilities compare to the full power of Cornelia's army, I would suggest the same strategy we used in Shinjuku with few changes. Inoue, yes do you have a question?" Lelouch asked as he pointed at the violet haired girl on the back of the room.

"Wouldn't they be expecting us to use the same tactics?" Inoue inquired.

"Yes they will but that makes it more efficient." Lelouch informed them as he smiled at them, much to their confusion. "You see, after looking at Cornelia's military history (perks of traveling back in time), I deduced that this little assault of hers is a trap." There was several grasp inside the room. "This trap is meant for Zero, a form of revenge for her fallen half-brother if you will. Most likely, she will replicate the same scenario as Shinjuku to attract Zero's attention." Lelouch deduced and Kallen instantly stood up in anger.

"That means she's, she's, she's going to repeat the bloodshed in the same scale as Shinjuku." Kallen exclaimed grimly, her voice oozing with anger and disgust.

"That means countless innocent Japanese will be slaughtered like pigs." Lelouch hid a smile as he heard several shouts of anger and disgust from his allies. "That's why we are going to intervene, this may be an obvious trap but killing innocents just for this trap to take effect is just sick." Lelouch stated everyone their eyed him in a calculative manner, all of them wanting to hear this plan.

"Lelouch, please continue," Zero ordered.

"Yes sir, our plan will be similar to Shinjuku, the difference is that we are going to use half of Yamato Alliance, together with some members of our group to spearhead the attack while the other half will evacuate the civilians away from ground zero. Knowing Cornelia, she will probably send us some Sutherlands similar to Shinjuku so the five Knightmares that we're going to bring will be used for Sniping and delivering heavy artillery attack from higher ground." Lelouch then took a deep breathed before looking at Kallen. "We are going to act like we've fallen into their traps, Kallen, when you see some Gloucester, you are responsible for taking them down but be cautious, the only ones in Cornelia's army that pilots Gloucesters are elites and they are probably going to give you some problem but I am confident that you can take them down, and do not worry, your Gloucester will have a slight edge, I gave it some upgrades last night so you will have a slight technological edge." Lelouch informed her and Kallen could only nod.

She will not let them down, not after the confidence that Lelouch and Zero had to her piloting skills.

"Now, we are going to play with Cornelia and we are going to give her the idea that she is playing us but when the smoke is clear, we will show her who the true orchestrators are."

_**(Scene Change)**_

"We have Saitama Ghetto completely surrounded. The Yamato group's base of operations is somewhere in this area. More than half of the citizens are collaborators." Andreas Darlton reported as the screen showed the positioning of their forces. "How shall we proceed?" Darlton asked as he glanced at his lady.

"How goes the capture of the civilian leaders?" Cornelia asked her regal voice as commanding as ever. Besides her was her personal knight, Gilbert Guilford.

"According to schedule. Completion in T-minus two hours." Darlton answered.

"Ahead of schedule then, good." Cornelia then shifted her gazed to the officers on the side whom were bowing at her in fear. "You men were involved in the Shinjuku affair, weren't you?" It was more of a statement than a question.

"Yes," One of the officers answered respectfully and fearfully. All of them were bowing at her while their right hand was over their chest.

"We thank you for your mercy in that regard, Lady Cornelia."

"No matter," Cornelia hurriedly dismissed, not wanting to deal with the incompetence of her late brother's official. "It's similar, don't you think?"

"Yes,"

A cruel smile graced her regal features at that. "To the situation in Shinjuku."

"Zero is guilty of high treason. In order to draw him out, I have created a situation similar to that in Shinjuku. If he has even an ounce of egotism, he will come to kill me." Cornelia exclaimed with a confident smile, her purple eyes narrowing a bit.

"Viceroy," One of the officers present during the incident stammered. "That would mean risking your life!"

Cornelia spared the pitiful man a firm look that frightened the poor man. How did that coward get his position was beyond her. "In battle, one must risk one's life to take another's. War on the other hand is the struggle between pride and life." Cornelia told the man in a calm tone. "And what kind of a Commander would I be if I allow my men die on the front lines, I would not just be disrespecting my men, but all my enemies who had the decency to face me themselves."

The men snapped to attention, while Cornelia's entourage stood a little straighter, pride at their master's commitment to her goals on their faces.

(Scene Change)

Sounds of gun fire echoed in a city blocked as an unfortunate Japanese fell to the ground, death for all the bullets driven to him by the soldiers rifle.

"Why?" A bespectacled man asked in outraged as he witness with his bare eyes one of his countrymen drying in front of him. "We have children here! We haven't done anything!"

"That is the reason why!" The soldiers then aim their rifles to the man that dared to talk to them. "The citizens of this Ghetto aided and abetted terrorist agents rather than reporting them. That is high treason against the crown!" The Britannian soldier said and before they could fire, a distinct voice caught their attention.

"How sickening, soldiers threatening harmless civilians how crude." The familiar voice of the newest most wanted man in Britannia echoed as the soldiers pointed their guns at the new arrival. Zero, himself stood before them, standing proudly. "Has Britannia fallen so low that…No…..I won't even bother, knowing the sorry for an excuse of a man that leads Britannia, I am surprise that the Britannia empire could last this long." Zero said in mockery as the soldiers prepared to fire at him.

"You dare insult the emperor, die you measly terrorist." One of the soldier shouted as they prepared to kill the man who dared to raised a hand on the royal family but before they could pull the trigger, a reign of bullets rain down upon them, killing them instantly.

Zero shook his head as several men wearing a visor appeared besides him, the visor were also helping the figures to hide their identity. "My dear Japanese, please allow this good men to guide you into a safer area, this place will be a warzone soon." Zero informed them as he turned his back on them, dramatically waving his cloak. "I shall avenge your fallen countrymen, I gave you my word." Zero told them as he walked off towards the city, leaving people at awe as they followed the men that was, perhaps, the savior of their disgrace country.

"Q1, B1, P2, P6, P4, are you in position?" Zero inquired as he walked towards the horizon, waiting for an enemy Sutherland to appear.

"Yes, Zero," The five people answered.

"Stay in position and stay hidden, I will give you your instruction in thirty minutes." Zero instructed them as he spotted some Britannian soldier harassing some Japanese, a Sutherland position behind them.

"Magician, are we on schedule?" Zero asked casually.

"Yes, I'll be finish in planting our ace in three hours." Magician, AKA C.C. with a voice scrambler program to make her sound like Lelouch, answered.

"Good to hear," Zero said as he casually waltz towards the soldiers, his Geass flashing dangerously.

"Please, have mercy," A Japanese men begged as he used his body to protect his wife and son.

"You worthless Eleven," A Britannian soldier snarled as he leveled his rifle on the man's head. "This is for prince Clovis." The Britannian Soldier yelled and it was the last thing he had ever said as a bullet penetrated his skull. The other soldiers behind him were also dead due to suicide and the pilot of the Sutherland was dead as well but not before he gave Zero everything he needed

"Japanese," Zero called as the man and his family gazed at him in awe, grateful that he saved their lives. "My group is currently evacuating Civilians; I suggest you go in that direction before the fighting really begins." Zero said as he pointed at the large group of Japanese who was being escorted by several arm men. Zero didn't even bother to hear them reply as he approach the unmanned Sutherland.

"As plan, I have captured an enemy Sutherland; wait for my initial instruction before commencing the attack." Zero ordered as he registered his Sutherland to their frequency, to avoid friendly fire.

"HAI, ZERO,"

Lelouch smiled behind his mask, he will finally avenge his first lost in the hands of his sister. "Your move, Nelly."

(Scene Change)

"Strange," Darlton muttered as he gazed at the screen. "Some of the squad we send to gather the Civilians had yet to come back."

"It is either we underestimate the terrorist." Cornelia pondered before a smirked adorned her regal face. "Or our target has arrived." Cornelia shook her head, it seems that she underestimated this Zero character.

"Regardless, it's about time. Shall we begin?" Darlton nodded his head at his princess.

"Right," He then turned on an open channel to their forces. "All forces, we will now begin the destruction of the Saitama Ghetto." And with those commands, Knightmares were then deployed as well as countless infantry and tanks. Knightmare VTOL and VTOL Gunships took the air as the Britannian army flooded the destroyed city.

"All units move to level three combat alert!"

(Scene Change)

"So it begins." Lelouch muttered as a he turned on the communication device on the Sutherland, connecting to a private channel.

"Are you sure we could used them, Lelouch?" C.C. asked, not even bothering to used the voice scrambler.

"I made sure that they wouldn't run like last time." Lelouch said as he remembered how he Geass everyone from the Yamato alliance to obey him. Those people were as good as foot soldiers anyway, meat shields for his true allies.

"Good to hear and by the way, T-minus Two hours and Forty Five minutes before the task at hand is done." C.C. reported before logging off.

Lelouch nodded as connected to another one of his allies. "Ohgi, how's the evacuation?"

"We have evacuated Ninety Seven Percent of the Civilians." Ohgi reported as Zero heard several rambling behind Ohgi.

"Good to hear, remember our objectives, we are not here to defeat Cornelia, we are here to beat. Keep the civilians safe, this will be over soon." Zero instructed as he cut off the communication link.

(Scene Change)

"B12 is under control,"

"No enemy response in F7,"

"D24 is under control,"

"Gosch'sunit is to head to point 506,"

"Yes, my Lord. Chaiging course to 506." Gosch replied as he and his partner change direction.

"There's no resistance at all." Gosch commented smugly. "Is that Zero not here?"

"There's nothing here but those mangy terrorists." His partner said in boredom before the two was shot down by two Anti-Knightmare Rockets.

"Tamaki, pay up, they came." Minami said as he extended his hand on a disgruntled Tamaki.

"Damn those two and their incredibly sharp minds." Tamaki cursed as he handed 400 pounds on his friend's waiting hand.

Lelouch watched passively as the familiar explosion polluted the area. "Nelly, you're ahead of schedule by two days but the same strategy, wonderful." Lelouch commented as he watched the battle from a wreckage, his analytical mind conjuring tactics and strategy in light speed.

"R1 and R2, fall back. Draw the enemy in towards N2." Lelouch, or should I say Zero ordered. "B7, fire at two o'clock." A tank exploded.

"P5 commence firing." Two Sutherlands were tore to pieces by a torrent of bullets from the stolen Sutherland that Cornelia donated to them.

"We've lost Jester's signal!"

"Reading multiple enemy units at two o'clock."

"Kaczynski's unit is retreating under heavy fire."

"It appears that the enemy is using the stolen Sutherlands against us." Cornelia looked passive at that. Just as she predicted.

"Just like Shinjuku..." The officer commented grimly.

"Is this Zero then?"

"N2 attack at three o'clock." VTOL aircraft was shot down.

"R4, fire." Another tank bit the dust.

"N1, start from the left." A Sutherland was destroy.

"Alright, then. P3, destroy the bridge to cut off their retreat."The large bridge connecting Saitama from Cornelia's forces stationed in the bridge was suddenly demolished, destroying a large quantity of tanks, Knightmares, and killing countless infantry.

"Point R7 has been destroyed. All units lost."

"Well then, that's the end of that." Cornelia spoke calmly. "Order all units to fall back. There would be no purpose in increasing out casualties." Cornelia ordered with a shrugged.

"We're retreating?" Several officers approached Cornelia.

"Your Majesty, we can still fight!"

"No you can't, not now." Cornelia said her expression regal.

"All units withdraw immediately to the Ghetto's entrance. Repeat, withdraw to the Ghetto's entrance."

"Thank you Nelly, remind me to give you a kiss for giving me the opportunity to avenge my lost." Lelouch then opened an open channel. "Everyone, fall back." That order caused a ripple effect on his command.

"What,"

"Why,"

"We could win,"

"We already won my friends." Lelouch stated with a smirked. "We just need the exclamation point." Lelouch said as he left his stolen Sutherland and set it to self destruct.

"Q1, three Gloucester will arrive in your postion later. One of them will be piloted by Gilbert Guilford, don't kill them but annihilate them for me." Lelouch requested with a small smile.

"Finally, my turn." Kallen said with an excited tone.

"Yes, it is your turn, my dear Queen." Lelouch said with a demented chuckle. "Remember, there could only be one Goddess of Victory and that is you, my beautiful Queen."

"I'll win this one." Cornelia said with confidence, a small smile adorning her regal face. The officers gasped in confusion while Cornelia's men merely smiled.

"Yes ma'am. You are, after all, the Goddess of Victory." Darlton commented with a bow.

"Will you do this, Guilford, my knight?" Cornelia asked even if she already know the answer.

"It will be my pleasure and honor, milady." Guilford answered respectfully, his voice filled with admiration.

In no time, three Gloucester came out from the G1 base and entered Saitama Ghetto, causing Lelouch to smile. "My Beautiful Magician, has everything been set up." Lelouch asked, his voice modulated to make him sound like his alternate ego.

"Yes, my King." C.C. answered, her voice modulated to make her sound like Lelouch.

"Good," Lelouch then wait for Guilford to be at least two hundred yards away from the G1 base before he gave C.C. a nod. C.C. smiled as she pulled a trigger.

"Remain alert, by Zero's earlier performance; he will use hit and run tactics." Guilford informed the two pilots besides him.

"Yes, my lord." The two replied and as they say those words, a loud explosion from the main entrance of the Saitama Ghetto shook the earth, startling Guilford.

"What the," Guilford mumbled as he watched in dread as a large smoke covered the area in where his lady was residing.

The explosion was followed by several more, each explosion coming from the entrances and exits of the Ghetto.

Cornelia wasn't fazed by the explosion but internally, she was impressed. She didn't expect Zero to plant bombs on the entrances and exits of the Ghetto and she even applauded the person who planted them. Whoever planted them bypassed a tight security, which was rather impressive.

"Has anyone been caught in the explosion?" Cornelia asked which instantly calmed the man who were instantly panicking because of the explosion.

"Negative your highness," A random officer answered as he looked at the screen. "The explosion was controlled and merely blocked off our entrance in the Ghetto and several more exits and entrances were sealed off as well." The officer added.

"So Zero tried to pull a fast one on me, pathetic." Cornelia mumbled in disappointment.

"Who said that trap was for you, my dear Princess?" A voice echoed in the command room as the screen blurred until it showed two masks figured. The first one was recognizable, it was Zero seated in a small throne, beside him was a person dress in a white robbed that covered his/her features, making it hard to discern whether the figure is male or female. Behind them were the remains of the Ghetto. "Good afternoon, your highness, I am Zero." Zero introduced himself with a small nod.

Cornelia stood up from her throne, glaring at the man who killed her brother. "Zero, what's with the surprise call? Are you going to make this easier for youself and surrender?" Cornelia spoke calmly with only a hint of venom from her tone of voice.

"Hardly, princess." Zero replied politely. "I merely here to invite you to witness my Queen dismantle your Knight." Zero said with confidence as he snapped his fingers. "Magician, if you will."

"Of course, Zero." Magician replied as she pushed another button. The screen change and showed Guilford and his companions.

"Cornelia," Zero's voice echoed mockingly. "Witness the prowess of the true Goddess of Victory."

Guilford and his two subordinates were trying contact HQ but to no avail. It seems that someone had jammed their communication line, who, they could only guess. "Damn that Zero." Guilford mumbled as he continues to search for the mask terrorist. Even thought he was worried for his princess, orders are orders and Cornelia's words are law.

"Has anyone appeared on the radar yet?" Guilford asked, his patient running thin.

"Nothing yet sir," One of the pilots answered, his voice a bit nervous.

"Maybe Zero had already run when we announced the retreat." The second pilot commented but that changed when their IFF Transponder found a foreign signal. "Sir unidentified Knightmare approaching, at two o'clock." The pilot reported and a rain of missiles was suddenly towards them which they dodge with no visible effort. But because they evaded the missiles, the three Gloucester broke formation, giving Kallen the best opportunity to strike. The shield on his Gloucester suddenly retracted four blades (similar to a Fuma Shuriken) which began to rapidly spin like a buzz saw. She then threw the buzz saw shield towards the nearest Gloucester, the shield was connected to a capable of a slash harken so Kallen was able manipulate the direction of the buzz saw.

The attack caught the pilot of the lone Knightmare in surprise as the buzz saw cut through the armor of the Knightmare, forcing the pilot to eject as his machine burst into flames. Kallen then dodge the bullets that were fired from the rifle of the two remaining Gloucester.

"Is that the red Gloucester from Kururugi's trial?" Gilford asked as he tried to land a hit on the enemy Knightmare.

"I believe so sir," The pilot answered as he grabbed his Jousting Lance before charging towards the red Gloucester. Guilford on the other hand merely gave the pilot cover from behind forcing the enemy Knightmare to be in defensive.

Kallen on the other hand will have none of that. Using the additional armaments that were attached to her Gloucester prior to the operation, she launched the wrist mounted slash harken to the charging Gloucester, pushing it off its route. Kallen then grabbed the Chaos Mine on the hip of her Gloucester and threw it towards the deep purple Gloucester, forcing it to stop firing at her and dodge the multiple deep charges that were raining down upon him. That gave Kallen the chance to eliminate the other Gloucester; she grabbed the Drill Jousting Lance and charged towards the temporarily disoriented Knightmare, the lance already spinning like a drill.

Seeing that the enemy Gloucester was approaching fast, the pilot decided to meet the charged and readied his own Jousting Lance before charging himself. Before the two could connect, the red Gloucester did a 360 spin, avoiding the lance thrust from her opponent before impaling the Gloucester with her Drill Jousting Lance, killing the pilot as she impaled the machine through the cockpit. She then threw the Knightmare to her side before it exploded.

"Whoever is piloting that Gloucester is good." Guilford admit as he witness two members of Cornelia's forces be dismantled in just under two minutes and that was saying something for most of the pilots in Cornelia's command are considered elites. "Let's see how you fair against someone like me, ALL HAIL BRITANNIA, ALL HAIL CORNELIA." Guilford shouted as he charged towards the enemy, is lance in hand.

Kallen noticed the charging Gloucester and deduced that it was the personal knight of the princess. Instead of trying to fight him with her Jousting Lance, she opted to use the sword holstered on the shield, the sword reminiscing a Spatha (a type of straight Sword). She then readied her sword and shield as she prepared herself to battle Guilford.

Kallen deflected the Jousting Lance with her shield before swiping her sword towards the enemy Gloucester. Guilford was able to dodge the attack as he threw several more lance thrust to his opponent, each of them being block by the shield or being deflected by the sword. Kallen deflected a thrust that was met to penetrate her cockpit by the used of her sword before using the shield to hit her opponent with a powerful backhand, causing the enemy machine to stumble back. She then threw a punch to the Gloucester's face before using the Slash Harkens to send the machine reeling.

Guilford grunted as he grabbed his assault rifle but before he could use it, it was destroyed when a bullet penetrate through the rifle. He grunted in annoyance as he saw the red Gloucester's Anti-Knightmare Sniper Rifle on its hands but instead of using it, the pilot merely remounted the sniper rifle to the shoulder of the Gloucester before opting to use the sword. The buzz saw shield was already rapidly rotating as the red Gloucester slowly approaches him.

Guilford gritted his teeth, the pilot was taunting him. He shook his frustration off as he grabbed his Jousting Lance and created more distance from the red machine but that prove to no avail as the machine threw its buzz saw shield at his direction, which he dodge effortlessly but, sadly, he wasn't able to dodge the next attack. The four retractable blade of the shield was suddenly launched and fired from the shield into four different directions. Two of the blades were able to hit his leg and torso respectably. Guilford curse as the mobility of his Gloucester was reduced to at least fifteen percent and he further curse his luck when the lower part of his Gloucester was severed and the upper part was held by the red Gloucester, crushing the head by the use of its hands.

"Sir Guilford," Zero's voice echoed inside of Guildford's cockpit. "Eject or die, you decide." Zero offered with a taunting tone.

Guilford growled in annoyance as he prepared to fire his last remaining weapon, the slash harkens mounted on the chest of his destroyed Gloucester but that was prevented when Zero contacted him again. "My Queen, rip off those Slash Harkens." The Red Gloucester did just that as it use its free hand to grabbed the Slash Harkens on his units chest before reaping it off.

'Shit,' Guilford cursed as his machine was now weaponless.

"GUILFORD, EJECT NOW." Cornelia's voice roared in his cockpit as he bowed his head in shame.

Before ejecting, he turned on an open channel. "I don't know who you are but the next time we meet, I shall avenge this disgraceful defeat."

To his surprise, the enemy pilot replied. "The next time we meet, I wouldn't be so merciful." The pilot, clearly female, exclaimed indignantly. "Now get the hell out of here before Zero change his mind." Kallen then threw the scrap metal that was once a Gloucester to the ground and at the same time, the cockpit flew away towards a safer location.

Kallen then drove her Gloucester to where Zero and Lelouch were watching the battle.

Cornelia gritted her teeth as she witness the defeat of her knight. Whoever was piloting that red Gloucester was good, good enough to beat three of her men, one of them being her personal knight, in five minutes flat, which was unheard off. Her aggravation increase as Zero appeared on the screen together with that white robed figure.

"Like I told, this is not your win, it is mine."

"Won! How can you say that when I am still here! While I still have an army that can fight! I haven't lost yet Zero!" The princess said indignantly.

"You're as naïve as my Master said you'd be." Zero commented much to the confusion of everyone present. "War is no chess, you win by accomplishing your objectives, my objective was to save innocent lives that you were going to slaughter just to smoke me out, your goal is to capture me. My objective has been accomplished and yours, sadly not. Thus I won and you lost." Zero taunting her as the red Gloucester appeared behind the two mysterious figures.

"Welcome to Japan, hime." Zero bowed at her before glancing at Magician. "Show them your magic, Magician."

"Of course Zero." Magician said as she pushed another trigger from her pocket before the Goucester took off to the escape route, and with that, the transmission ended..

Darlton turned to the communications officer. "Were we able to get a point of origin?"

The officer shook his head in the negative.

"Shall we pursuit, princess?" Darlton asked as Cornelia stood in cold fury and headed to the hangar. She will kill him herself.

"Somebody prepare my Gloucester, I'll show him and that so called queen of his how its done properly." Cornelia ordered, her teeth gritted in frustration.

"I shall accompany you, princess." Darlton exclaimed as he followed her.

"Your highness, we can't." An officer said as he showed the current situation in the large screen. "The entire Ghetto is engulfed in flames."

To horror of the Britannian Soldier and Cornelia herself, half of the Ghetto was enveloped in flames, preventing any of her force from entering without the risk of getting burn for the all the roads in the Ghetto were covered by a sea of flames. The Knightmares will also have a problem entering the Ghetto for the wheel of the Landspinner may melt because of the flames.

The sight before them was like a sight from hell.


	6. Chapter 6

_**FATE'S DEBT**_

_**CHAPTER SIX: POSSIBILITY OF ELIMINATION**_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Code Geass but I own this fiction and any other OC's in this story_

_ITALIC: THOUGHS_

* * *

Lelouch was enjoying the few moments of peace that fate allowed him to have. Lying on his lap was C.C., whom was eating a slice of pizza casually. They were on the roof; both of them were wearing their Ashford Academy uniform, and they were currently watching the sunset, both of the having passive expressions on their respective faces.

Behind them, hidden behind the only entrance and exit of the roof was the student council, with the exception of Nina. They were watching the two with interest.

"Ah, how romantic." Milly whispered excitedly, trying her best not to squeal like a schoolgirl while a cat like grin adorned her face.

"Wow, that girl sure has Lelouch wrapped around her finger." Rivalz commented, jealous at the fact that his best friend could attract such beautiful and exotic woman.

Shirley, on the other hand, was glaring daggers at that new girl. That should have been her, she thought idly. Kallen was in the same boat as Shirley only hers was a bit more controlled, she didn't know why but that sight before her made her stomach curled.

Although, if they heard their conversation; their views on the two would radically change.

"Tomorrow is the debut of the knights of justice, right?" C.C. asked while nibbling on a slice of pizza.

"Yes but I need to change the plot heavily." Lelouch told her as he caressed her hair gently. "Nina created that monstrous weapon and that incident was the catalyst of it. I need her and my sister as far away as possible from each other, for my sake and for the world's." Lelouch commented, contemplating on the plan that he had conjured during his Calculus class. It was risky but it would work to his advantage in the long run.

"You're planning something incredibly stupid again, aren't you?" It was more of a statement than a question.

"Yes Cera, I am." Lelouch admitted with a small smile. "You'll spearhead the operation as Zero while I'll be the Magician, casting my spells from within."

C.C. chuckled lightheartedly, she still can't believe her, and to an extent, his alias. Magician is the name of their group's informant, benefactor, and head general and adviser of Zero, as well as the man that would set traps if necessary. The two of them actually debated on her alias, she wanted her alias to be Witch because she was use to him calling her by that name but Lelouch countered that she will sometimes be Zero and thus they need a name that would not hurt his pride.

So, they settle with Magician, a neutral alias.

"Fine but don't die." C.C. said, her voice filled with amusement and worry. "Your theatrical show is still too short for you to perish." C.C. then sat up, one of her hand on Lelouch's chest, her lips inches away from his.

"I had a sword driven to my heart once and I did not regret it. Having a bullet pierce through my skull just for that weapon to cease to exist is very much worth it." Lelouch said as he felt C.C. hot breath on his lips. "F.L.E.I.J.A must not exist, not after the destruction it caused in my last life time." Lelouch added as C.C. used her free hand to cup his chin.

"Some weapons must never grace the world, for the safety of our forsaken humanity." C.C. whispered as she leaned towards him for a kiss, but sadly a yell ruin their moment.

"LULU," Shirley yelled as she kicked the door down with strength that she did not know she posses. She was unable to stomach the green haired girl stealing another kiss from the one she admired so much. "DON'T ACT SO INDECENT IN SCHOOL GROUNDS." Shirley scolded loudly as Lelouch look a bit petrified at the sight of her and the rest of the student council while C.C. merely spared the girl a drawl look.

"Your disturbing one of my most enjoyed benefits with him, please leave." C.C. told her with a drawl tone as Shirley glared at her, which wasn't that impressive in C.C.'s book.

"Miss Constantine, I know your new here and what not, but please, learn how to act decent in school." Shirley lectured her, trying to maintain her cool.

"I am acting decent." C.C. retorted before giving Lelouch a chaste kiss on the lips, much to Shirley's aggravation. "Giving a friend a kiss is the decent thing to do." C.C. said with a smile that certainly annoys Shirley to no end.

"That is not the proper way to show your appreciation to a friend and it might give people the wrong idea." Shirley stated indignantly. There was a bit of truth in her words. Since C.C. started attending Ashford, a rumor about her and Lelouch dating instantly spread throughout the school, earning her the envy and jealousy of the majority of the female students of Ashford. Sure, Lelouch tried to dispel those rumors but it was to no avail as the two acted more like a couple than friends, due to C.C.'s constant flirting with him, and because Lelouch seems to flirt back or just allowed her to do what she wants with him, it was more of the latter than the former.

"I don't care what other people things." And to prove her point, C.C. pressed her body on Lelouch's, her breast pressing on his chest. Lelouch had the decency to blush like a tomato. "But don't worry; you can marry him, I don't mind, just as long as you share him though." C.C. told her as she gave a lick behind his earlobe in a sexual manner, actually making Lelouch shiver delight.

Shirley blush furiously at the sight of a shuddering Lelouch, the one downside of the sight before her was that she was not the one making him shudder. "Let. Go. Of. Him." Shirley demanded with gritted teeth.

C.C. smiled at her as she conceded to her request but not before licking Lelouch's lips before standing up and looking at her right on the eye. She chuckled at her enrage expression before leaning to her ear. "Don't worry little girl, I share." C.C. whispered as she walked past the blushing Shirley. Lelouch on the other hand was watching her sway her hips as she walks away.

"Lelouch," Rivalz called as he buried his elbow on Lelouch's shoulder. "Why do you always get the hottest girls?"

C.C. let out a small chuckle as she entered the building and stared at Kallen with a small smile. "You're that pilot my brother and Lelouch are so proud off, right?" C.C. greeted as Kallen gave her a nod.

"Yes," Kallen answered as she stared down Zero's younger sister. She didn't know why but she had the urge to slap that smile off her face.

C.C, for the sake of irritating her even further, eyed her from head to toe, unnerving her a bit. "My brother and Lelouch have good taste, you look extremely delicious." C.C. commented with lewd eyes as she slowly approached the startled Kallen.

"What the hell does that mean?" Kallen asked, startled a bit at those words from the sister of their leader.

"Didn't you hear me?" C.C. inquired before seizing both of Kallen's hands and pinning them to her side so fast that she wasn't able to react.

Kallen didn't notice that she had her back on the wall until the strange girl pinned her arms to the wall with incredible force. "You look scrumptious. Can I taste you?" C.C. asked her as she leaned close to capture the Queen's lips.

"Wait, what? Get the hell off me." Kallen demanded but C.C. didn't even listened to her as she seizes her lips with her own, startling Kallen as her face erupted in a blush. Her first kiss was just stolen by a girl and worst, the hold that she had on her arms was so firm that she can't break free from it, and what's even worst is that the tongue of this girl was invading her mouth, and what's even worse than that, is the fact that even if she was being molested by this girl, she was beginning to enjoy the kiss.

As Kallen struggled with C.C.'s hold and kiss, the student council watched this scene with varying expression. Rivalz had a tickle of blood running down his nose, Milly was taking pictures as a disturbing smile graced her lips, Shirley was close to fainting, and Lelouch let out a barely audible chuckle. That chuckle instantly broke the kiss as both C.C., AND the still dazed Kallen stared at the four figures near them; Kallen was instantly petrified and red in embarrassment as she concluded that they saw that extremely embarrassing moment.

"Was that necessary?" Lelouch asked as he broke the silence.

C.C. could only smile as she let go of Kallen. "Like I told the orange hair, I don't care whether they be male or female, they are both open game to me."

_**(Scene Change)**_

"That, that, THAT BITCH." Kallen yelled while Lelouch chuckled softly from behind. After C.C. was out of sight, Kallen was so pissed that she threw a punch towards Rivalz, which instantly knocked the blue haired teen out. Well, in Kallen's defense, Rivalz should have kept his mouth shut.

"Join the club Kallen, join the club." Lelouch laughed softly as Kallen's blush had yet to subside. "She's a bit irritating but you'll get used to her soon." Lelouch commented as Kallen shook her head in annoyance.

"Next time I'll see her, I'll throttle her." Kallen muttered in annoyance. She still can't believe that she allowed that green haired witch to steel her first kiss. "How do you know those two anyway?" Kallen asked curiously as she tried to regain her composure.

Lelouch smiled to hide the pain in his heart. He so wanted to give Kallen her memories from the future, her memories from his, and to an extent, her last lifetime. The only thing holding him back was his fear that, once she knew what he did the first time, she might not stand nor fight with him again and that was something that he cannot afford, both personally and professionally.

So with a deep sighed, he told her a lie that both he and C.C. formulated. "When I was twelve, I met Zero and Cecelia in Tokyo Settlement." Lelouch started with a fake yet convincing smile. "Zero and Cecelia, they're both pure-blooded Britannians, but they hate the Britannian system with a passion though they had different ways of dealing with it." Lelouch then frowned at the mention of Social Darwinism.

"Cecelia, she was content of merely living her life and just bowing to the system." Kallen growled at how weak will that woman was after hearing that. "Zero on the other hand, well let's just say he is the typical revolutionary with a vision, a vision that I intend to help him achieve." Lelouch exclaimed with a determine tone.

"How I met those two, well to make a long story short, I was gambling with some random noble in the streets of Tokyo one faithful day. It took thirteen moves to beat the creep and it took me thirteen steps from the casino before I got mugged." Lelouch shook his head, giving Kallen the idea that he was reminiscing that day, and it worked.

"That must have been painful for you, I mean look at you; you don't have an ounce of muscle in that body of yours." Kallen mocked with a smirk as she once again eyed him from head to toe. She may like what she sees but still, he would look better with some muscles.

Lelouch scowled at her but regardless, continue with his made-up story. "I got mugged and the money that I won fair and square was about to be stolen from me when Zero appeared out of nowhere." Lelouch stopped at that as he chuckled sadistically. "I still could remember how he saved me. He unveiled his Geass on the men that were beating me up and commanded them all to die and to my surprised; they saluted him before killing themselves." Lelouch told her as Kallen looked at him like he was crazy, she did not believed that part of the story. It was quite farfetched if you asked her.

"Come on now Lelouch, seriously." Lelouch's only answer was removing the contacts on his right eye, revealing his raw violet eyes to Kallen. Kallen was about to question Lelouch's sanity of wearing contacts over an undamaged eye when he close his right eye and unveil his Geass to her.

"The power that this eye could give you is terrifying." Lelouch informed her as he deactivated his second Geass before putting back the contacts on his right eye. "Zero's Geass is the Power of Absolute Obedience, that power allows him to plant commands within a person's mind upon eye contact and the person has no choice but to obey that command to the letter. It means if he tells you to die when his Geass is activated, you have no choice but to kill yourself." Lelouch explained, with a voice so serious that Kallen found it hard to not believe those words. "My Geass on the other hand is the Power of Transcending Time, truth be told, I don't know the full capabilities of my Geass, the only thing I know about my power is that the victim must be unconsciously willing to be put under my Geass." Lelouch lied about his second Geass, the Geass that he received after being thrown back in time.

"You mean he wasn't kidding when he said about that power of his?" Kallen asked with a shudder. With a power like that, he could probably conquer an entire country without even lifting a finger.

"You see Kallen; his mask is made out off Geass canceling glass, the same goes for my contacts. The two of us can activate and deactivate our Geass at will, but we do not like the idea of accidentally Geassing our allies." Lelouch assured her as he patted her on the shoulder. "Once the person is under the effect of Zero's Geass, then the said person is reduced to a mindless drown, which both me and Zero decided to be a bad idea. I mean, if you fight without your mind then all your skills are all but useless." Lelouch stated before ruffling her hair in order to calm her down.

"And those Visor that you gave us are just precautionary method in case we got caught in the crossfire when he is using that power on our enemies, am I right?" Lelouch could only nod. Kallen made a mental note to always wear that Visor when she is in the presence of their mask leader.

"Now, after he saved me, I lose consciousness." Lelouch then continued with his story. "And the last thing I know, I woke up in Cecelia's arm and, as they say, the rest is history. I befriended him and we spend the last five years plotting to destroy Britannia." Lelouch finished as Kallen slowly took everything in.

"I see," Kallen mumbled before looking at Lelouch right on the eye. "If you guys have that kind of power, why do you need us?" Kallen asked curiously as Lelouch gave her a warm smiled.

Lelouch then proceeded to gently pin Kallen to the nearest wall before seizing her lips for a kiss, her second kiss for the day. Unlike C.C.'s kiss, this wasn't force instead it was slow and gentle, and Lelouch did not invade her mouth forcefully. No, this kiss was the kiss a person gives to their lovers and she was enjoying it.

A minute or so later, Lelouch pulled back and stared at her startled eyes with passionate eyes, taking delight at her blush. "I may have all the power in the world but that is useless without a Queen that I could share it with." Lelouch leaned towards her for one chaste kiss before slowly backing away from her. "C.C. is right, you are scrumptious and your lips taste like a fine red wine with slight tint of strawberries." Lelouch commented as he bowed at her respectfully before taking his leave.

Internally, Lelouch was jumping for joy as he finally returned the kiss that she gave him in his last lifetime, and this time around, he actually found it enjoyable.

Kallen was frozen in place, her hands unconsciously touching her lips. That was the most blissful feeling she had ever felt in her life. She wondered what it would fell like if she returned the kiss.

Unknown to her, her mother saw the whole thing and was smiling mirthfully, her daughter finally found someone.

_**(Scene Change)**_

A bullet train from Tokyo was currently headed to Lake Kawaguchi; inside the train were three members of the Student Council of Ashford Academy.

"I never left the Tokyo Settlement before, this is my first time." Shirley commented with a small smile and an excited tone. After her little confrontation with that little harlot, she needed a breather.

"I'm sure you wish Lelouch could have come with us, don't you?" Milly asked snidely causing Shirley to flinch comically before nibbling on the treat that was on her hands. "Don't be so shy, tonight, we can stay up all night talking, let's tell each other which boys we like from school." Milly then smile like a chemise cat, sending shivers down both her companion's spine.

"Then you'll probably have a lot to talk about, right?" Shirley commented silently.

"Who can say?" Milly then smile before shifting her gaze on Nina, whom was nervously nibbling on her snack.

As the train entered a tunnel, Nina gasped in fright as both her hands clenched her skirt fearfully. Milly tried to calm her down by holding one of her hands. "Nina, it's alright, there are a lot of Britannians in Lake Kawaguchi, so security is fine." Milly assured her xenophobic friend. "Don't be afraid, it's not the Ghettos."

"Yes, but," Nina struggled with her words as she shiver in fright.

"Will be with you the whole time, we won't leave your sight for a second." Milly added tenderly as Nina calm down a bit.

"Thanks," Nina whispered before a knocked on their compartment door caught their attention.

"Hello, is this compartment taken?" A familiar voiced asked causing both Milly and Shirley's eyes to widen as Milly hurriedly open the door.

"Lulu," Milly greeted in surprised, not expecting to see Lelouch.

"Milly, what a coincidence." Lelouch said with an equally surprised tone, but internally, he was grinning at the sight of Nina. It's time to commence the plan.

"Lulu, what are you doing here? I thought you weren't coming with us." Shirley asked curiously, secretly glad that her crush was with them.

"Initially, yes, but Cecelia's brother asked me to come to Lake Kawaguchi to meet with him." Lelouch informed them as he entered their compartment. "It's about Cecelia's monthly allowance or something similar to that."

"Little Lulu finally have another woman in his life, I'm so jealous." Milly cooed over Lelouch as Shirley resisted the urged to slap the President on the face.

"She's a very close friend." Lelouch corrected her as he pushed their over the top President back to her sit. "Though, she is probably the most beautiful woman I know, aside from Kallen that is." Lelouch whispered to himself so that he was the only who could hear it.

"Are you going to join us then, Vice President?" Nina asked, finally joining the conversation.

"Why of course. My business with him would probably last for only a couple of minutes so I don't see the harm of spoiling myself today." Lelouch mused before smiling at them as the train exited the tunnel.

_**(Scene Change)**_

The rebels gasped in shock as they entered a mobile home parked inside of an abandoned parking lot. "What are you waiting for, come in." C.C. dressed as Zero ordered as she sat in a comfortable, U-shape sofa. Her voice modulator was adjusted so that she could sound like Zero "As of right now, this place will be our mobile base… That is until Lelouch could provide us with a more suitable cruiser for warfare."

"So, you think joining up with us is a good idea." Ohgi asked once again, impress with the mobile base that Zero presented to them.

"Like what Lelouch said, loyal comrades are hard to find this days." Zero exclaimed dismissively.

"Holy cow, so what is this, huh?"

"Hey there's a second floor too."

"There's even a TV here."

"This place is huge."

"Do you mind if I ask how you came by this?" Ohgi asked curiously as he looked at their leader.

"Well let's just say that Lelouch collected a large sum of gambling debt a week ago to purchase this vehicle." Zero answered, and the respect that the rebels had for Lelouch sky rocketed after hearing that.

"Wait, where is Lelouch?" Kallen asked curiously as she noticed the absence of her friend.

"Yeah, where is that Brit?" Tamaki asked as he looked down from the second floor. It is to be noted that Tamaki's voice actually had a small amount of respect in it.

"He is on a mission, a mission of outmost importance." Zero informed them before throwing the keys to Ohgi. "Ohgi, there is a map program on the GPS. Follow that map to our next destination." Zero ordered with a commanding tone.

Ohgi look at the keys before looking at Zero with a determine look. "Do we have another operation?" Ohgi asked as the members of his best friends Resistance Group look at their leader expectantly.

Zero nodded as she let her cloak flew behind her. "I, Magician, and the Queen had made their debut in the grand stage." C.C. raised her hand dramatically before waving her arms; the cloak was now wrapped around her body. "It's time for the spotlight to shine on the knights in our command." C.C. stated, trying to quote her own dramatics.

_**(Scene Change)**_

Lelouch was sitting on his bed, listening to his iPod as the door in his rented room was kick down.

"You, Britannian dog, get up." The Japanese Liberation Front soldier yelled as he and his partner pointed the barrel of their rifles to Lelouch.

Lelouch chuckled light as he turned off his iPod before staring at the JLF soldiers that were pointing their guns at him. "Good day, brave soldiers of the Japanese Nation." Lelouch greeted with a respectful nod as he stood up.

The JLF soldier seems to found those words insulting as they removed the safety from their rifles. "Get your hands over your head and follow us, you dog." The soldier ordered with a threatening tone.

"Of course but first." Lelouch dramatically moved his hand over his left eye, removing the contact lens that covered his Geass. "I, Lelouch vi Britannia, commands you do die." Lelouch commanded as his Geass shone brightly while gazing at the eyes of the soldiers in his room.

The soldiers' eyes glowed bright red as they gave Lelouch a salute. "Of course your majesty." The two shouted as they aim their rifles on each other before firing, killing each other in the process.

"It's time." Lelouch mumbled to himself as he heard several screams outside his room. On his feet were two members of the Japanese Liberation Front, a bullet hole on their necks. "I hope C.C. is doing her part." Lelouch mumbled to himself as he peered out of his room. Several arm JLF soldiers were now rallying the Britannian Tourist and other important ambassadors that were supposed to attend the Annual Summit of the Sakuradite Producing Countries, but he didn't care about them, the only person that he cared to save was the creator of the most dangerous weapon in his last lifetime. It was imperative that she and her half-sister should not meet.

"Now, where is she?" Lelouch mumbled to himself as he wore the uniform of the dead JLF soldier, not forgetting to wear the makeshift military-style hat before stepping outside. He holstered the rifle on the ground over his shoulder and check if his pistol and stun gun were in place before walking towards a JLF soldier whom was busy yelling at a poor Britannian civilian.

"Soldier, is there any Britannia dogs in that room?" The Japanese soldier asked as Lelouch gave the soldier a JLF salute.

"Negative sir," Lelouch answered, using their native tongue.

"Then check the other rooms and find any of those damn Britannians." The soldier ordered as he gave Lelouch a salute before walking passed him. Lelouch shook his head at the methods that the JLF were using; they were really obsolete that it was sickening.

"I just need to find Nina and get her out of here." Lelouch whispered as he walked across the corridor, trying to find the xenophobic, bespectacled genius.

Lelouch navigated the hotel passively; careful to not get any attention while ignoring the glares that were given to him by some Britannians that were being push around by the 'Elevens'. Truth be told, he has to contain himself to not Geass the soldiers, he may be a demon but he was demon that does not condone injustice.

_'Calm down, calm down, you can kill them later.' _Lelouch thought to himself as he turned right. _'Still nothing!'_ He cursed as he continues on navigating through the corridors.

"Where is their room again?" Lelouch asked himself as he tried to remember his friends' rented hotel room. "Two floors down mine, so the floor beneath me." Lelouch mumbled as he took the stairs down. To his surprise, he found his target. Nina was shivering in a corner but Shirley and Milly was nowhere to be seen. Lelouch, wanting to know what happened to his friend, decided to watch the scene unfold. _'Did this happen last time?'_ Lelouch wondered as he clearly remembered the hostage drama in his last lifetime.

"If my memory serves me right, I'm at least an hour early from the first broadcast." Lelouch mumbled as he attached the silencer on his handgun. "If anything bad happens to Milly or Shirley, then the end of Japanese Liberation Front will be two months early." Lelouch swore while loading bullets on his handgun.

"COME ON NOW, YOU BRITANNIAN BITCH, GET UP." One out of the two JLF soldier yelled as they glared at the cowering Nina. Nina ignored the yelling 'Eleven' as she shivered uncontrollably. Why did those 'Elevens' took her friends first, why did those 'Elevens' took her friends away from her.

"What the hell is up with this girl?" One of the soldiers inquired as the other merely shrugged his shoulder in irritation.

"I don't know and I don't care, but General Kusakabe said that he needs all Britannians present in the storage room before we release out a statement." The second shoulder grunted in annoyance. "But this Britannian slut is being too difficult, I mean her friends were compliant but this little bitch is just annoying." The soldier complained in annoyance.

"Can we just kill her and be done with it?" The firs soldier commented as he aimed his rifle on Nina's head, causing Nina's eyes to widen in fear as she backed away from them until her back was on the wall.

"Why not," The second soldier agreed as he leveled his rifle on Nina as well. "I mean, she is just another Britannian." The soldier reasoned as they prepared to kill her.

"Yes and you two are just Japanese." A regal voice said from behind, and before they could look at the source of the voice, two silent gunshots echoed in the corridor and instantly, two bodies feel on the ground, a bullet hole on their heads.

Nina's eyes widen in fright as she gazed at the 'Eleven' soldier that killed his own comrades, the droplets of blood of her would-be killers staining her face. The soldier shook his head as he dragged one of his ally's bodies inside the room besides her before doing the same with the other corpse. "Sorry if you have to see that but it's either those two or you, and I choose them." Lelouch said as he locked the door.

"Are…you…going…to…kill…me?" Nina managed to stutter. The soldier standing in front of her shook his head into a negative before kneeling before her.

"Come on now Nina." Nina flinched as she heard the familiar voice, and blush as the soldier wiped the blood off her face with a handkerchief. "How can I kill you, you're a friend after all." The soldier said as he removed his hat causing Nina to gasp at the sight of the vice-president.

"Vice-President," Nina whispered as, for the first time, was relief at the sight of the usually regal Vice-President. "But, how did you?" Nina didn't finish her question when Lelouch put a finger on her lips.

"I was able to ambush a Terrorist solider and I knock him out, stealing his rifle and his uniform in the process. I thought I could use this disguise to find you guys." Lelouch explained and lied as he wiped the blood off her face. "Where's Milly and Shirley?" Lelouch asked with genuine worry.

Nina took a deep breath, secretly taking comfort on Lelouch's touch. "They were taken ten minutes before me." Nina answered in a soft tone.

Lelouch grunted a bit as he stood up. He'll save them later but for now, he has a tragedy to prevent. "Come on now Nina; let's get the hell out of here." Lelouch said as he offered her a hand.

"But, but, but, what about Milly and Shirley?" Nina said in worry.

Lelouch offered her a comforting smile as he took her shivering hand. "The current Viceroy of Area 11 is Cornelia li Britannia, one of our county's greatest military commanders. Zero's victory over her was a fluke at best, and the reason why is because she underestimated him." That was probably the hardest lie that Lelouch had ever told someone. "And she is going to spearhead this rescue mission, which means that Milly and Shirley is as good as save. They just need to wait this out, and they will be saved." Lelouch told her with an assuring tone as he pulled her to her feet.

"You on the other hand, you're a mess because of your xenophobia and that is going to be liability for every Britannian hostage." Lelouch told her gently as he slowly caress her hair so that he will not overwhelm her, as well as to sooth her. "I'm not insulting you but your fear for the locals will be the downfall of the majority, so it'll be wise for me to get you out her before you lose your sanity, which is a bad thing." Lelouch explained to her as he waited for her to reply.

Nina nodded slowly, understanding the situation there in. It was hard enough to stay in the same room with one 'Eleven' she cannot imagine staying in the same room with numerous 'Eleven'. Praying that her friends will get through this, she allowed Lelouch to take her to safety.

_'Cera, it's your turn.'_

_**(Scene Change)**_

The group arrived in their designated destination an hour ago and now; the future Black Knights was watching the news about the hostage drama in their new mobile base.

"As you see, a high ranking member of the JLF has decided to take Lake Kawaguchi Convention hostage, taking countless Britannian captive." Zero said, his voice filled with disapproval. "Kallen, I think you might be particularly interested in this." Zero told her as he pointed at the TV screen.

Kallen looked at him confusedly before gazing back at the TV. When the perpetrators showed the captive civilians, her eyes widen at the sight of two familiar individuals. "From the student council."

"So they made their move."

"They are the biggest anti-Britannian group here in Japan and now their pride is hurt."

"Because of us."

"I don't know whether to feel glad or sorry about this." One of the rebels mumbled loudly. On one hand, they were Britannian and on the other hand, they were just civilians.

"Forget that, they're all going to end up dead."

"We are going to save them." Zero announced, stopping the rambling of his comrades.

"Wait, what?" Tamaki asked, startled at those words.

Zero stood up and approach the TV set. "I found it strange that Cornelia has yet to level the building. After researching about her military records, she is not known to negotiate with terrorist, she flat out kills them." Zero said knowingly. "That said, there is someone in there that is preventing Cornelia from moving decisively and I think I know who." Zero then glanced at his allies. "Now, who is the most important person in your lives?"

The rebels look at him funny at that question. Was he serious? Only Kallen was the one who found the relevance of that question.

"You mean to tell me that the most important person in Cornelia's life is in that building?" Kallen asked, startled at the sudden revelation.

Zero could only nod. "Princess Euphemia li Britannia is amongst the hostages." Zero pointed.

"A PRINCESS," Tamaki gaped loudly, his eyes bulging wide as the whispers broke amongst the others. "Holy crap, Kusakabe hit the jackpot."

"No, he is in the process of signing out a Dead Sentence to this country." Zero corrected them as the rebels once again focus their gazed on him. "The reason why Cornelia is so motivated in purging Japan of all things Terrorist is because of the death of three of her siblings in this country, Clovis who I killed and the vi Britannia Siblings who had perishing during the war, the three of them died in this country." Zero stopped as he waited for the shock outburst to die down. "Now, she is already destroying Resistance Cells from left to right at that fact, if another one of her siblings died in this country, her own blood sibling for that matter, the sibling that she loved more than her life, more than the empire itself, what do you think she will do?" Zero asked them, his voice rising with each word.

Seeing that no one answered, he continues. "I will tell you what will happen. Cornelia will be in a warpath, she will tear this country apart, annihilating every terrorist group in the country in the process without the care on who will get caught on the crossfire, which means countless Japanese civilian casualties." Zero then pointed at the General. "This fool is on the process of opening Pandora's Box and he isn't even aware of it." Zero stated with disdain as the rebels eyes widen at realization. If that princess dies, Japan will burn to ashes.

"So when do we move?" Kallen asked, eagerly wanting to save her friends.

"As soon as possible," Zero replied as he looked at them. "Kallen, take someone with you upstairs. In the room in the far right, you will find several boxes. Get them down here and open them up." Zero ordered as she obeyed him wordlessly.

She, Tamaki, and Ishida went down from the second floors, holding several boxes. They open one of the many boxes only to find some clothes. "Clothes?"

"Uniforms provided for us by our friend, Lelouch." Zero corrected them. "We are no longer terrorists; we are now freedom fighters fighting for a just cause. Lelouch found it prudent that we should dress apart." Zero stated as the rebels took the uniforms from the boxes.

"Shit, this crap is custom made." Tamaki noted in approval as he threw the black jacket over him.

"Lelouch made them so maneuverability wouldn't be an issue." Zero assured them, watching the rebels' awed expression. "Kallen," Zero called out, catching the attention of the red hair beauty.

"Follow me; I'll give you your uniform." Zero said as he offered his hand to her.

"You mean I wouldn't be wearing this?" Kallen asked with a confused tone.

"You are our ace and the Queen of the organization. You deserve special treatment." Zero told her and took small enjoyment at her stun expression. "And Lelouch personally knitted your uniform so it will be an insult to him if you won't wear it." Zero added igniting a blush on Kallen as she followed the leader.

"Isn't this a bit too much," Ohgi voiced his awe as Zero stopped from his tracks. "I mean, we're just resistance fighters."

Zero turn to look at them, his hand raise upright. "Don't degrade yourself Ohgi, we are no longer a meager Resistance cell." Zero uncurled his hands and now, the posture of his hand gave him the image of him holding the world in the palm of his hand. "We are… what we are trying to be… what we will become are the Knights of Justice."

_**(Scene Change)**_

Cornelia cursed silently, her teeth clenching as she heard the reports that the Sutherlands that she send via supply tunnel were wiped out by makeshift linear cannon that the terrorist stationed down there beforehand. She was unaware that terrorist posses such weapon.

"What do we do know, if we release the Political Hostages like what they demanded…"

"We cannot show weakness to terrorist." Cornelia shouted indignantly, glaring holes at the advisor that dared suggest that.

"But Milady, princess Euphemia," Guilford didn't found it in his heart to continue his statement. He was also worried about the sister of his princess.

"Yes, I know, believe me I know." Cornelia whispered, her regal expression had a bit of discomfort written all over it.

"Thus far it appears that none of them had discovered her identity. If they did, they would surely use her as a bargaining chip." Darlton stated professionally even thought in the inside, he was worried sick.

_**(Scene Change)**_

Lelouch and Nina were quietly navigated the hotel corridors, carefully and slowly going down floor by floor. "First we need to get to the security room in the fifteen floor. I could hack the hotels mainframe to find a clear exit." Lelouch told her as they walk around carefully. They were not athletically gifted so the pace that they were in right now was the best that they could do with their current endurance.

"Vice President, have you been in this situation before?" Nina asked curiously, a bit uncomfortable with the deafening silence that surrounds them.

"Yes but I had an army with me last time." Nina giggled at the apparent joke that Lelouch said although, every word of it was true. "I've been worst but I'm more worried about you and about our friends." Lelouch told as he looked at her. "Are you okay?"

"I can manage." Nina replied with a muted tone.

Lelouch shook his head as he spared her a glance. "Nina, I'm no Milly but I am an excellent listener, if it makes you feel better, you can tell me anything." Lelouch offered as he gave her a gentle smile that, in an unknown way, made her heart beat rapidly. "Nina, can you tell me why you're terrified of the 'Elevens', I mean they are not…"

"THEY ARE A BUNCH OF ANIMALS (no offence to the Japanese)." Nina yelled, startling Lelouch a bit. "This Elevens are nothing but primitive, violent beast. They don't give a damn about anything, they just attack and attack, not caring who they hurt or who perish. They are all nothing but ravaged animals." Nina ranted as her face twisted into cold fury that even Lelouch was a bit disturbed, but he was able to remain calm and compose.

_'Her xenophobia is this bad already, damn. I underestimated her fears.'_ Lelouch thought in dread as the two halted their movements and stared at each other's eyes. Lelouch could already see both the loathing and fear in Nina's eyes_. 'At this rate, she will create F.L.E.I.J.A just in spite of the 'Elevens'. I need to plant something in Nina and hope that it grows into something productive.' _With a sigh, Lelouch clapped a hand on her shoulders.

"Getting you separated away from the hostages and from those 'Elevens' was a good decision. If you said those words in front of them, then we may already have a couple of Britannians dead." Lelouch told her, stunning her a bit. Lelouch then sat her down beside him. "Nina, this may be presumptuous of me, but have you ever lost someone in this country." Lelouch asked, trying to deduce why Nina was so afraid of the Japanese. Losing someone close to you was the first thing that came to his mind.

Nina, not answering and her teary eyes were all the answer that Lelouch needed. "I'm not going to force you to answer me, that's because I already know the answer. But a word of advice, telling someone of your lost will be breath of relief for you." Lelouch advised with a friendly and caring tone. This was a means to manipulate Nina to bare her soul to him. He knew that it was cruel of him to manipulate her like this but this was for the sake of the world so he figured that he could forgive himself later.

After all, he had done worse, much worse.

"I lost my younger brother and he was only four years of age." Nina answered silently, a tear falling from her eyes. Lelouch smiled softly, both because now he has a further understanding of her and because now, he has something on her.

"He died in a terrorist attack, right?" Lelouch asked and Nina could only nod. "I see." Lelouch mumbled, trying to form a speech in his head.

"For starters, your fear is justifiable and, if 'Elevens' killed my sister, trust me, I would personally purged the world of their kind." Those words were true. "But as much as I hate to say this, we Britannians are indirectly at fault at the death of your younger brother." Lelouch told her as Nina looked at him in outraged but Lelouch merely sigh deeply before a far-out look grace his face.

"Britannia, with all its power, has its faults. One of them is our way of colonizing a country." Lelouch said with a frown. "We erase the country's identity, culture, and the like and reduced them to a mere number, degrading and spitting on their dignity." Lelouch stopped at that as he let Nina speak for her country.

"But, but, but, we just want to share the riches and the culture of our country to enrich other counties so that the people there could evolve just like us." Nina reasoned and Lelouch could only stare at her in disbelief.

_'This is going to take a while.'_ Lelouch internally groan, tempted to just Geass Nina but that would be a shallow victory, and he will not settle for that. "You got me there. True, there are some countries that are enjoying their lives while under the control of Britannia. After all, Britannia is a rich country." Lelouch noted and he suddenly felt the urge of throwing up but he sucked it up and continued talking for the sake of the world. "But Nina, there are some countries that are currently suffering because of Britannia, whether they be a part of its many conquered regions or not." Lelouch stated but Nina had already found an excuse for that.

"Vice President, those countries are thankless and unappreciative of what Britannia is trying to do for them." Nina stated with a frown. "They cannot see the benefits of being a Britannia colony, and those countries that are under Britannia but suffering is because they are undeveloped and they refused to let go of their savaged ways." Nina added as she noted Area Eleven as her primary example.

Lelouch had to contain the urged of slapping his forehead. She's good, that much he would concede. _'Geass is only for last resort, Geass is only for last resort, Geass is only for last resort.'_ Lelouch repeated in his head as he slowly felt frustration rising in him.

"Again, you're looking at this one dimensionally Nina." Lelouch told her as he decided to play the same card that he used against his father and brother. "You see, you have a point and I agree with your logic. People in countries under Britannia should just suck it up and bow their heads to us; it'll make their lives easier." Nina smiled as for once, Lelouch agreed with her. "But…" There was always a but.

"But even if they bow before Britannia, there are still some flaws to the system that would make their lives miserable." Lelouch mused as he thought of his friend Suzaku. "The honorary Britannian System might be good in paper but still, the pure Blooded Britannians will always look down on those Honorary Britannians and if you read the bill of rights and benefits of those Honorary Britannians, you will find that it's just a minor improvement to their past treatment and not to mention the discrimination that they will suffer on the hands of their own countrymen. Our prime example is my old friend Suzaku Kururugi, he is a Honorary Britannian and a soldier for the Holly Britannian Empire but look at his treatment in Britannian society and environment. He is scorn, alienated, rejected, mock, and taunted. He is treated like a pariah because of his born nationality." Lelouch greeted his teeth at that.

"But he doesn't belong with us." Nina countered with a shiver at the thought of her lone Japanese classmate. "Remember what Emperor Charles zi Britannia said; All men are not born equal."

"True, all me are not born equal but we are all created as equals." Lelouch retorted as he stood up. "You see my dear, the Japanese Liberation Front, they are obsolete, and they are fools. They fight to turn the hands of time back and retrogress Japan back to its bygone golden age, forgetting how weak and corrupt their last generation was."

"Britannia, in all of its glory, fights to retain the Present. They want time to stop at their highest glory, to bask on the glory of the empire. By doing that, progress and evolution stopped and we are stuck in a never ending cycle. Britannia will fight to its last man to maintain the current status quo, sacrificing anything in their paths, regardless of the casualties."

Lelouch then smile in determination as he offered Nina a hand. "I on the other hand, I want the future, I want to fight for a future. I want a future that my sister who is blind and cripple can live with a smile, a gentler world where she could open her eyes into a blissful reality, a blissful world where the weak can live together with the strong. I want to create a peaceful world were weapons will be unnecessary, a world where everyone could understand each other regardless of the race, nationality, religion, whether they be Britannians or Japanese. A world where your younger brother would be proud to look upon in heaven" Lelouch proclaimed with a gentle smile, his eyes shining benevolently with determination. He had created that world before, now he will create that world again, and this time, he will do it RIGHT.

Nina was moved as she stared at the Vice-President in awe. She was amaze at the fact that he had understood her fears, rationalize it to the point that he put up a decent argument with her, and, if they continue talking, he may cure her of her xenophobia. The lost of her younger sibling hit her hard but the way Lelouch spoke told her that he understand her pain, to an extent that is.

She was about to reach his hand when they heard a scream causing the two to freeze, mostly Lelouch for he recognized that scream anywhere.

"No, no, no, no, no." Lelouch mumbled to himself as he peaked on the corridor besides them and his eyes widen at the sight of the familiar pink hair. It was his sister, Euphemia li Britannia. "This isn't part of my plans." Lelouch gritted as he witness her sister being manhandled by JLF soldiers and that alone made him tempted to not follow through with his plan.

"Vice President, what are they going to do to her?" Nina asked in frightful whisper as she witnessed the girl being dragged by her pink hair.

"Probably dragged her to where the hostages are." Lelouch answered but his overdeveloped mind conjured another possibility, a possibility that sicken him. "Nina, stay here." Lelouch told her as he handed her a stun gun.

_'I don't care if they meet, I'll be damn if those punks hurt my sister.' _Lelouch thought as he fingered the handgun hidden in his hip.

"You soldier," One of the soldiers called Lelouch as he stopped in his tracks to give the three soldiers surrounding Euphemia a salute. "Help us separate this girl from this two." The soldier commented as he pointed at the two children that were embracing Euphemia for dear life.

"Please just take me but don't touch the children. They are so young." Euphemia pleaded but the soldier nearest to him merely slapped her, much to the anger of Lelouch.

"Shut it bitch." The soldier yelled as he pointed his rifle at Euphemia whom merely gazed at the terrorist fiercely. "Did Britannians hesitate when they invade our country? Did the Britannians hesitate when they kill our children, huh?" The terrorist yelled indignantly.

"These children have nothing to do with that." Euphemia reasoned, her courage was simply awe-inspiring.

"You Britannian bitch." The soldier snarled and was about to slap Euphemia once again while she brace for impact but the newly arrived soldier caught the offending hand.

"What is the use of a dead hostage?" Lelouch asked as he took pity to the children that were shivering in fright at this traumatizing event. "You children close your eyes and this will be all over." Lelouch instructed kindly. The children, conceded and close their eyes.

"You're too nice to those Brits." One of the soldiers commented as a handgun was leveled to his forehead.

"Of course, I am a Britannian after all." Lelouch replied as he shot a bullet right on the cranium of the man and before his companions could retaliate; he fired another bullet, killing the two with one shot respectively. Three bodies fell on the ground in unison, much to the shock of Euphemia.

"How?" Euphemia asked as she glared, or tried to glare at the man who kill his own allies, and to an extent, saved her. "How could you kill your own countrymen, your own allies?"

"First, I am no Japanese, I'm a Britannian who was able to escape from being taken hostage. Second," The soldier removed his hat to show Euphemia his face. "How in the hell could I stand still as my sister get assaulted by some punks." Lelouch said with an amused smile as Euphemia looked at him in shock.

"LELOUCH, you're supposed to be dead." Euphemia shutter in shocked at the sight of her supposed to be dead brother, her beloved brother that was supposed to be dead seven years. "How can you still be alive?"

"I'm a ghost and if you don't want to join me in the afterlife, then I suggest you follow me." Lelouch said with a humorous tone as he took one of the children and walk towards Nina's hiding place.

_**(Scene Change)**_

"Can the special core offer any assistance in the rescue operation?" Suzaku asked his voice lace with worry.

"I've already asked them, but we're in an irregular unit and they don't acknowledge our chain of command." Lloyd said as he threw the rock on the lake. "Besides…"

"It's too risky to entrust the operation to an eleven, is that right?" Suzaku said, finishing the Earl's statement.

"Yet I'm sure you're aware how Princess Cornelia is very discriminating about Britannians and numbers." Lloyd exclaimed with a small grin.

"So the Japanese are still not accepted in your structure." Suzaku exclaimed with a small frown.

"If that were true, then what point would there be of even having an honorary Britannian System." Cecile mumbled with a disappointed tone.

After those words were spoken, Suzaku's phone rang as he took it from his pocket. "Lelouch, what does he want?" Suzaku wondered as he answered the phone. "Hello," Suzaku greeted but he winced when he heard the reply.

"[SUZAKU, WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME THAT YOU KNOW MY BROTHER IS ALIVE!?]" A loud yell from Euphemia echoed in his phone as he fell down on his back.

"[Give me that Euphemia.]" Lelouch's voiced echoed in the other line as Suzaku heard static and rambling. "[Sorry for that Suzaku, though I never would have thought that you would be acquainted with my sister.]" Lelouch commented as Suzaku's eyes widen .

"Wait, you're with Princess Euphemia?" Suzaku asked quietly as he stood up and approach the trailer, leaving the two engineers near the lake.

"[Unfortunately,]" Lelouch muttered before an audible ouch echoed in the other line.

"[That's mean LULU?]" Suzaku heard Euphemia yelled.

"[I'm supposed to be dead, remember.]" Suzaku could already see that scowled on Lelouch's face.

"I don't want to be rude and ruin this reunion but, where the hell are you Lelouch and how did Princess Euphemia discover you're existence?" Suzaku inquired curiously.

"[Suzaku, call me Euphy.]" Suzaku heard Euphemia say before he heard another scrambling in the other land.

"[How she found me is irrelevant but sadly, I have good news, bad news, and worse news.]" Lelouch said in a grim tone. "[The bad news, my dear half-sister Euphy discovered that I still walk among the living….OUCH, EUPHY STOPPING PINCHING ME…]"

"[YOU'RE BEING MEAN AGAIN, LULU.]"

Suzaku would have laughed if his best friend's tone wasn't so grim. "[Worse news,]" Lelouch continued his voice even grimmer. "[We are both in the hotel where the JLF is currently hotel-jacking.]" Lelouch informed him and cause the desire and the most predictable effect on Suzaku.

"WHAT, ARE YOU TWO OKAY? ARE TWO HURT? PLEASE TELL ME THAT NO ONE HAS DIED YET." Suzaku shouted in dread, catching the attention of the two creators of the Lancelot.

"Warrant Officer Kururugi," Cecile called in worry as she clearly saw the worry etched face of their deviser.

"WHAT IS THE SITUATION IN THERE?" Suzaku yelled ignoring the stares that he was getting from his superiors.

"[Don't shout Suzaku, Euphy and me are safe for time being.]" Lelouch answered with an irate tone, clearly annoyed at his friends yelling. "[There is some good news though; I was able to get Nina and two kids to safety before they got taken to where the hostages are. My group and I are separated from the other hostages. We are currently in some room for some rest.]" Lelouch explained to his friend.

Suzaku took a breath of relief before his expression change to utter seriousness. "Lelouch, don't move from where you are hiding, I'll come and save you." Suzaku told him with determine voice.

"[That is no longer an option." Lelouch commented, his tone of voice equally serious. "As of right now, I've killed seven terrorist to save both Euphy and Nina.]" Suzaku and Euphemia, whom was with Lelouch in the other line gasped in shock at that revelation. "[Suzaku, I can't stay still because if they found the bodies that I hid, they will certainly hunt my group down or worse, kill the hostages in retaliation.]"

Suzaku shivered at that. "Why did you have to kill them?"

"[They didn't give me any choice. Two terrorist were about to kill Nina, three terrorist were harassing Euphy and the children, hell I have to kill two terrorist just to escape with my life.]" Lelouch explained his action exasperatedly.

"Damn it, Lelouch," Suzaku sighed as he shook his head in disapproval.

"[Lecture me later, now I need you to get me something so my sister and I can have a proper reunion with Nunnally in the near future.]" Lelouch exclaimed with a tired tone.

"[Nunnally is alive too, where is she?]"

Suzaku decided to ignore the beautiful princess as he tried to regain his composure. "What do you need Lelouch?" Suzaku asked worriedly.

"[The map of the building send to my phone as soon as possible. Originally, I intend to go the main Security Office but I am now moving in a group of five so that is no longer an option.]" Lelouch informed his friend as Suzaku nodded in his end.

"You plan to escape with your group, huh." Suzaku concluded with sad smile. "I'll try to get a raft. I don't want to be the one to informed Nunnally that his brother died while I have the ability to save him."

"[I never would have asked for a better friend.]" With that, Lelouch hanged up.

Suzaku grunted loudly as he pocketed his phone.

Cecile noticing Suzaku's dejected expression approached him. "Is something wrong, Suzaku?" Cecile asked with a worried tone.

"Lady Cecile, Earl Aspund, could you two arrange a boat for me?" Suzaku pleaded as he looked at the two with pleading eyes. "A friend of mine is about to do something incredibly stupid and I'm not going to be the one to tell his sister that he died without me trying to save him." Suzaku explained with burning eyes.

_**(Scene Change)**_

Lelouch let out a frustrated breath as he hung-up before gazing at the bed on the room that they were resting in. Nina and the children were asleep in the bed, resting, for the ordeal had taken a lot out of them. In front of him on the other hand was his second favorite sibling, alive and breathing much to his relief. Lelouch had a hard time looking at her for the last time the two was in the same vicinity with each other; he buried a bullet on her heart, an act that still haunted him to this day.

"Lelouch, is that really you?" Euphemia asked her voice a bit shaky and her eyes teary as she touched the cheeks of his long lost brother.

Lelouch took a deep breath as a thoughtful look grace his face. "The first time we met was when I was five, there was a ball in Aries Villa and my mother told me to have dance with someone for courtesy sake. I shyly asked you to dance with me and when you agreed, I ended up twirling you around the ballroom. When Cornelia saw you and me dancing for the first time, she almost choked the life out of me." Lelouch noted with a small, sentimental smile.

That was all Euphemia needed, that was all the proof and evidence she needed to know that the person before her was her long, lost brother. She flung herself on Lelouch, enveloping him in a tight embraced.

"You're alive, you're actually alive." Euphemia exclaimed in pure happiness as tears of joy rolled down from her eyes.

Lelouch sighed sadly as he resisted the urged to embrace her. For god sakes, he killed her in his last lifetime and because of that, he still did not found the courage to actually look at her beautiful face.

"Don't tell anyone, not even Cornelia that Nunnally and I are still alive." Lelouch told her as Euphemia broke the embraced and stared at Lelouch in surprised.

"But why?" Euphemia asked, startled at Lelouch's request. "Sister Cornelia was greatly affected when she learned of your and Nunnally's death, she will be thrilled knowing that you two are still alive." Euphemia reasoned but Lelouch could only shake his head to a negative.

"Euphemia, there is a good reason why me and Nunnally have been in hiding for the past seven years." Lelouch told her before bringing his phone to his view. "But let's have a proper reunion after eliminating the threat of having several rifles pointed at us, shall we?" Lelouch invited as the map of the building appeared on his phone.

"Euphy," Lelouch called as he looked at the map with interest.

"Yes, Lulu?"

"Have you ever tried parachuting before?" Lelouch asked with a smile so demented that Euphemia shivered in fright.

_**(Scene Change)**_

Suzaku was currently sailing on a raft, using the setting sun as cover to avoid being detected. He was accompanied by Lloyd and Cecile who had insisted of coming with him, Cecile because she was worried about the young Warrant Officer and Lloyd just tagged along because he was bored.

"So your friend was able to save four hostages, what an impressive boy that guy must be." Lloyd commented as Suzaku was busy fidgeting.

"If something bad happens to him, I can never show my face in front of her sister for as long as I live." Suzaku muttered nervously, praying to every God known to man that his childhood friend lived through this unscratched.

"Don't worry Suzaku, we'll save them." Cecile assured him as she tried to comfort the young pilot.

"And if he dies, don't worry. I'll take care of the funeral and everything related to it." Lloyd offered with a voice and smile that made Cecile look at her partner with a disapproving expression.

"Lloyd tried to be sensitive for once. We are dealing with human lives here." Cecile lectured as Suzaku's phone rang once again. Suzaku instantly answered it.

"Talk to me, what's the situation there?" Suzaku asked nervously.

"[That boat is big enough, thanks Suzaku.]" Lelouch said in the other line.

"What floor are you guys in right now?" Suzaku asked as he gazed at the large building in front of him.

"[Twelve Stories from the ground.]" Lelouch answered with a certain edge in his voice. "[Bring the boat closer; at least be fifteen feet from the hotel.]" Lelouch instructed as Suzaku's eyes widen in confusion but nevertheless, followed the instruction of his friend.

"[Okay, is this close enough?]" Suzaku asked as Lloyd threw the anchor so that the raft will not be doing any unnecessary movements.

"Yes," Lelouch answered as he hung-up.

"What is your friend planning, Suzaku?" Lloyd asked curiously as he gazed at the hotel in front of them.

Suzaku shrugged as he wiped a nervous sweat. "I don't know but I hope it isn't too elaborated." Suzaku hoped but knowing Lelouch, it was highly unlikely.

His phone rang again before Lelouch's voice echoed in the raft. "[Suzaku how much weight could that raft sustain?]" Lelouch asked causing the three people aboard the raft to look at Suzaku's phone funny.

With a sigh, Suzaku spoke. "I'm almost afraid to ask but, why do you need to know that?"

"[Because I just threw two children and Euphemia off the balcony to your raft with only a makeshift parachute supporting them.]" Lelouch answered and Cecile instantly froze at the mention of the Third Princess of the Holly Britannian Empire.

"He threw WHO off WHAT?" Cecile shouted in fright as Suzaku looked up to see a pink blurred descending on to their raft in a control speed.

"What a resourceful guy he is, creating a parachute with just blankets." Lloyd complimented as they heard the princess shout.

"LOOK OUT BELOW." Euphemia yelled as the children in her arms scream in joy as Suzaku moved the raft a couple of inches forward. He then stood up, open his arms and welcome the Princess and the kids to his waiting arms.

"Again, again, again, again, let's do that again." The kids yelled as they clapped their hands in bliss.

Euphemia chuckled, feeling oddly calm as Suzaku's arms pulled her to the raft. "Maybe next time." Euphemia told thembreathlessly as Cecile rush to the princess's aid.

"You're Highness, are you okay? Are you injured" Cecile asked as she help Suzaku pulled the three to the raft.

"I'm fine, Lady Cecile." Euphemia assured her as she shifted her gazed on Suzaku, whom was still holding her in the form of an embrace. "Warrant Officer Suzaku, we meet again, similar to the way we first met." Euphemia greeted with a curt nod and gentle smile.

Suzaku smiled as well, unconsciously tightening his grip on her. "I'm honored that her highness remembered my name."

"Nonsense Suzaku, we do have two things in common now." Euphemia told him and Suzaku swore that his life had just gotten a lot more complicated. Their conversation was cut short when his phone rang again. Suzaku let go of the princess before answering the phone.

"[YOU IDIOT, THE PRINCESS COULD HAVE DIED?]" Suzaku yelled at his phone causing the children and Euphemia to flinch at the volume of his voice.

"[You think I will risk the princess with a half-ass plan, come on now, you know me better than that.]" Lelouch said, gleeful that his plan was success. "[I'm going to send Nina down so be prepare.]" Lelouch exclaimed as he hung-up.

_**(With Lelouch)**_

"Okay Nina," Lelouch was looking over the makeshift parachute that he made for their escape, checking it for any faults. "There is a Britannian rescue raft twelve stories down. This homemade Parachute would probably provide you with seven feet control fall before plunging into the water. That would give our rescuer enough time to prepare to catch you." Lelouch told her as he check for the stability of the parachute.

"Vice president," Nina mumbled as she looked at the twelve stories high drop. "I don't thing I can do this." Nina said in a fearful tone as she gazed at Lelouch with a frighten expression.

Lelouch shook his head as he gently caresses Nina's cheeks, slowly calming her down as her breathing slowed down considerably. "Be strong Nina, be strong, you can get through this, I know you can." Lelouch said as he slowly walk her out the balcony. "Just remember, jumped and pull the Parachute when you reach the tenth story." Lelouch instructed as Nina look petrified at how long the drop is going to be.

"Vice President, I can't." Nina whispered doubtfully as she felt a cold breeze went pass them.

Lelouch sighed in frustration as he cupped her chin and gently guided her head so that she was staring at him right on the eye. "Listen here Nina, you are going to jump and you are going to get rescued. We are not doing this because it's the fastest way out of this place but because we don't have a choice. Princess Cornelia will not make a move, not because she can't, but because her Sister is near ground zero." Lelouch explained to her calmly. "You need to get Princess Euphemia to safety in order for the rest of the hostages to live through this, do you understand me?"

"But President why me? Why are you trusting me with this?" Nina asked desperately as she shiver uncontrollably. "I'm weak." Nina added.

Lelouch groaned softly as he did the one thing that shock even himself. He reached the back of her head with his free hand before gently pulling her to a chaste kiss on the lips, something that caught Nina by surprised. That instantly stopped her shivering.

The kiss only lasted for a second as Lelouch pulled back and gazed at the dazed expression Nina had adorning her face. "Be strong and don't forget to use the Parachute." Lelouch advised as he gently pushed her off the balcony to the waiting arms of their rescuer.

Lelouch walked back inside the room before contacting his army. "C.C. are you guys in position?" Lelouch asked as he sat down to the lone bed in the room.

"Yes," C.C. answered, her voice sounding like the heavily modulated voice of Zero. "Do we leave that fool to you?"

"Of course, just let me put some finishing touches." Lelouch then took the phone that he has been using to contact Suzaku and dialed his number. "Suzaku, is Nina safe?" Lelouch asked, trying his best to sound concern. In the background, he was preparing his rifle.

"[She's fine Lelouch,]" Suzaku said with an assuring voice.

"That's good to hear, get her, the children, and the princess to safety. It seems that my escape route has been cut off." Lelouch said with a convincing bitter tone.

"[What are you talking about Lelouch?]" Suzaku asked confusedly. Lelouch answered by removing the phone from his ear and putting it near the rifle before firing several shots. He then put the phone back to its last position.

"They've found me." Lelouch answered, breathing heavily for added effect.

That cause Suzaku to react in a way that Lelouch expected. "[WHAT, LELOUCH GET THE HELL OUT OF THERE.]"

"I can't, the objects that I found only allowed me to make two Parachutes. It'll be suicide for me to jump at this height." Lelouch then let loose another barraged of gunshots. "Take Princess Euphemia and the rest to a safe location, I'll try to stay alive until rescue arrives." This time Lelouch was panting for breath as he tried to make it sound that he was shot.

"[Lelouch, are you okay? Oh my God, please tell me you didn't get shot.]" Suzuka was openly panicking now, evident to his tone of voice.

Lelouch almost chuckled, he was to naïve. "I'm fine, just get them to safety." Lelouch stated with a low tone.

"[I WON'T LEAVE YOU DAMN IT. HOW COULD I FACE NUNNALLY IF YOU DIE?]" Suzaku yelled frantically.

"LISTEN TO ME." Lelouch yelled as he fired another barrage of bullets. "Cornelia won't make a move until Euphemia is safe, that means if Euphemia is out of harm's way, then the rescue could finally take place. Her safety will result to the rescue of the hostages and mine." Lelouch fired another round of gunshot before hanging up.

Lelouch threw his head and laughed. "I should have been actor."

_**(With Suzaku)**_

"LELOUCH, LELOUCH, LEOUCH." Suzaku yelled repeatedly as the occupants in the raft froze when they heard the gun fire in the other line. The children that Lelouch save were crying in the arms of Cecile while she desperately tried to calm the two down. Euphemia was in the verged of tears, fearing that her brother would die for sure this time. Nina was almost in shock. Lloyd on the other shook his head.

"You heard the boy, let's get out of here." Lloyd said to them in a calm tone.

Suzaku and Nina spared the earl a glare at that. "You expect me to abandon my friend?" Suzaku asked in a dangerous subtle tone.

Lloyd shook his head as he smile. "The guy has a point; her highness won't make a move until the safety of her sister is ensure. So let's get her to safety before we jumped the gun." Lloyd said, being the voice of knowledge of the group, which was new to him. "And Princess, permission to launch my Lancelot." Lloyd asked earning him a whack across the head.

_**(Scene Change)**_

"Our demands have yet to be fulfilled." Kusakabe announced as he glared at all the Britannians present. "It seems that your Viceroy did not take me seriously. I'll have to remedy that." Kusakabe then motion the soldier to his right. The soldier nodded as he dragged the man nearest to him to his feet.

The man was dragged out of the room by three JLF soldiers while Kusakabe smirked sadistically. "Remember, you can only blame Princess Cornelia for this." Kusakabe said before a gunshot echoed in the corridor, startling the hostages in the process although Kusakabe frowned.

"Gunshot, I told those guys to throw the hostage off the roof." Kusakabe grunted as another gunshot echoed in the hallways, but this time, the bullet sailed through the room and connected to the guard stationed on the back, instantly killing him. That instantly caused the rest of the soldiers to ready their weapons while the hostages dived to floor, praying to God that they won't get shot.

"How did those damn Britannians get through our security?" Kusakabe wondered frantically as he drew his Katana. The soldiers that were surrounding the hostages then moved in front of the General, waiting for their attackers to make a move.

_**(With Lelouch)**_

"Kallen, are you sure you could do this?" Lelouch asked, now in his Magician outfit. In his hand was a sniper rifle.

Kallen smirked as she held her Katana, which Lelouch provided for her with her unique uniform, tightly. "Just cover me and I'll do the rest." Kallen assured him with a determine look in her eyes.

Lelouch nodded before smirking mischievously. "On a lighter note, you look good in that uniform." Lelouch complimented causing Kallen to blush. Kallen's uniform was a black, makeshift Kimono that embraced her in the right areas, showing off her curves. The kimono was large enough to cover the upper part of her body and her torso. The lower part of her uniform was a simple black boy shorts to not hinder her mobility, though it showed off her legs. A red stash was wrapped around the kimono on her stomach to in close the kimono. Over her uniform was a beautifully sewn red jacket. She was also wearing a red Visor.

_**(Kallen's uniform look similar to the outfit of Lacus Clyne when she Captained the Eternal in Gundam Seed.)**_

"I never thought you could sew." Kallen whispered, not even bothering to ask how he knew her three sizes as she charged towards the JLF soldiers and the hostages with incredible speed.

Lelouch shook his head as he gazed at the group behind him. "Will give her cover, remember. Aim your rifles high and avoid hitting the hostages." Lelouch instructed as the five men behind him nodded before taking aim.

_**(With Kusakabe)**_

The sight of a charging figure instantly causes the JLF soldiers to unload a barrage of bullets towards the charging figure. Kallen, with an amazing display of speed, agility, and grace was able to dodge every shot that was meant to kill her. Her allies behind her, then returned fire with their sniper rifle and thanks to the scope of the rifle, they were able to land a clear shot on the head of their targets. The ensuing chaos gave Kallen enough time to close the distance between her and the terrorist.

Kallen was not a novice when it comes to handling a sword; truth be told, she was quite proficient with a blade. With a quick draw, she was able to cut down the soldier in front of her and with a fluid motion; she began to systematically cut down the soldiers around her with ease. With a flicker of a wrist, she beheaded a soldier on her right and with a simple spin; she was able to deliver a heavy slash on the stomach on the charging soldier. A simple step, a sword thrust penetrated one of the soldiers heart, a simple side step, a diagonal slash cause the soldier to fall on his back, and with another spin, the head of the last soldier fell to the ground.

Kusakabe stared in fear as he gazed at the woman who had systematically killed seven armed soldiers with ease, with a katana off all things. He was about to take a hostage as a bargaining chip before he felt the barrel of a gun touching the back of his head. "General Kusakabe, I suggest you don't move." The voice of Zero echoed in the compact room as every hostage their look in awe and in fright at the man who killed Prince Clovis. Although, one question was prominent in their minds; Where the hell did he come from? He just appeared out of nowhere in the middle of the room, a pistol pointed at one of JLF's high ranking officer.

"Zero, where the hell did you come from?" Kusakabe asked as several men wearing black uniforms and a man wearing a white uniform entered the room, their weapons pointed at him. "Why are you doing this?" Kusakabe demanded as he whipped around, now looking at the vigilante with a glare even as the groans of his men filled the air, "You're an enemy of Britannia! Your face is plastered on every wanted board in the nation! You're just like us!"

Zero leaned in, his helmet's visor like a hawks as Kusakabe stared into its reflective black surface, the weight of the revolutionary's hidden, piercing gaze, freezing the man on his feet.

"I am nothing like you." Zero stated as he pulled the trigger of the pistol, blowing Kusakabe's cranium, his blood painting the floor red. After the deed was done, Zero walk off together with the figure who killed their captors with ease and the white robed figure who led the charge of the men that gave the three a salute.

"Move it people!" Ishida shouted at the hostages, the black clad rebel rushing into the room, gesturing with his free hand towards the exit of the room, while the other grasped at the sight of the assault rifle.

"If I may ask, who are you people?" Milly attempted to ask, hoping to get some answer, though she was a bit shaken at the sight of the aftermath of the slaughter that the woman left just moments ago.

"We are the Black Knights, under our leader, Zero. We are here to rescue you. Now please follow us." Inoue said in a professional voice. She didn't like the idea of risking their lives to free the Britannians here, but quite like her leader, she didn't either agree with attacking civilians either. She had a family of her own, Kallen and Lelouch had friends among the Britannians from Ashford Academy and according to them, most of them were rather decent people once you got to know them a bit.

"Wait," Shirley shouted as she wiped the tears off her eyes. "We got two of our friends that got separated from us, what about them?" Shirley asked with a worried expression.

"Don't concern yourself with them." Magician said as Lelouch gazed at Shirley. "A person named Lelouch Lamperouge was able to save four individuals right before we arrived, two women and two unnamed children. He is currently with some of our members as they treat his shoulder wound. He is unconscious." Lelouch, as Magician said as the three continue on their walk, missing the sight of a fainting Shirley.

_**(Scene Change)**_

"What the hell is happening there?" Cornelia wondered as she gazed at the hotel on top of her Gloucester. She might not show it but she was worried about her sister's faith. They were already past the deadline to fulfill the demands of the Terrorist but the said terrorist have yet to contact them. "What the hell is going on up there?"

"PRINCESS," Guilford yelled as he run towards her.

"Guilford, do we have news?" Cornelia inquired as she level the man with her regal stare.

Guilford took a second to regain his breath before a relieve smile adorned his face. "Milady, Princess Euphemia, she was able to escape, she is now safe." Guilford reported and instantly, Cornelia's eyes widen as she went down her Gloucester. She was about to approach her knight when Euphemia came to her view.

"Sister!" Euphemia yelled as Darlton escorted her to Cornelia. Cornelia instantly enveloped her into an embrace. For once in her life, Cornelia lost herself, for a moment that is.

"Euphemia," Cornelia spoke, finally regaining herself. "How did you escape?"

Euphemia, remembering the promised that she gave Lelouch that she will not tell Cornelia who saved her, took a deep breath. "A Britannian friend of Warrant Officer Kururugi was among the hostages. He was able to contact Warrant Officer Kururugi and arrange a subtle rescue for me and three others." Euphemia explained, trying her best to lie to her sister. "He knew who I am and he also knew that you won't make a move to save the hostages as long as I am present there." Euphemia added as a frown cross Cornelia's regal features.

"So Warrant Office Kururugi was able to save you." Cornelia's frown deepened at the mention of the honorary Britannian that was accused on the murder of her half-brother. "I appreciate his efforts but he should have contacted me. I could have saved the rest of the hostages if I know the way."

"Sister, our escape actually involved jumping off a twelve stories high balcony with only a makeshift parachute to guide us down and a rescue raft with three people manning it." Euphemia informed her and Guilford was fast enough to cover his ears as Cornelia yelled in outrage.

"YOU WHAT? YOU JUMPED OFF A TWELVE STORIES HIGH BLACONY, WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU THINKING?" Cornelia then whipped her attention and Guilford and Darlton. "GET ME THAT ELEVEN, NOW!" Cornelia roared and before the two could move, Euphemia stop them.

"Sister pleases, that was the only and fastest way out of there." Euphemia reasoned as she frowned at her sister. "Please don't punish Suzaku and his friend; they were just trying to save me." Euphemia pleaded with her sister with eyes that made Cornelia groaned. She can never resist those eyes.

"Fine, I won't kill them." Euphemia continue starring at her sister with narrow eyes. "Or maim them… or cripple them…or throw them to a prison cell…or throw them off a mountain…OKAY YOU WIN, I won't harm them." Cornelia muttered in defeat as a smile graced Euphemia's face.

_'Now, I just need to convince her to send Suzaku to save Lelouch, and have him explain to me how he is still alive.'_ Euphemia thought but her pondering was cut off when several floors of the building exploded. The building collapsed and Euphemia's world went black as she could only stare in fear as the building where she last saw her brother crumbled to the ground.

"No," Euphemia whispered as she collapsed to her knees, a tear falling from her eyes.

**(With Suzaku)**

Suzaku almost collapsed as he witness the building crumbling to the ground. The men preparing of the Lancelot was halted as Suzaku dented concrete steel that was Lancelot's feet with a punch. "Lelouch, I failed you." He then collapsed to his knees, ignoring the screeching of Lloyd in the background

"Lelouch, Nunnally, I failed you both." Tears then fell from his eyes to the ground as Cecile approached him and tried to comfort him.

_**(Scene Change)**_

Behind the smoke that the rubble of the building was generating, a yacht and several life rafts were sailing across the lake. "So, who is going to deliver the speech, you or me?" C.C. asked as he gazed at Lelouch whom was wearing the Magician disguised.

"You of course," Lelouch told her in a whisper. "I may be the real Zero but for tonight, I will be Magician." Lelouch said as C.C. smiled before wearing the Mask of Zero.

"Very well then, is everything in place?"

"Yes,"

"Shall we begin?"

"Of course Cera," Lelouch whispered as C.C. took the stage.

As the smoke slowly clear, a yacht was shown in clear view and beside it were several rafts that were floating besides it. Cameras from different news casting station were now pointing their cameras at the rafts, revealing each and every one of the Britannians that the terrorist took as hostages, something that confused the Britannian Soldiers as they did not save them.

Suddenly, much of the confusion of every one watching their Television nationwide, including those present in the scene, there TV screen suddenly lost its reception before the face of Britannia's most wanted appeared on every Television in Japan, much to shock of everyone.

"Zero," Diethard mumbled in amazement as he glued his eyes on the screen.

"HOW IN THE HELL DID ZERO GET PASS OUR SECURITY?" Cornelia roared as her officials all cower.

"Zero, what is he doing here?" Suzaku wondered as he stared at the vigilante, temporarily forgetting the demised of his friend.

"My dear Britannians, have no fear. All of the hostages from the hotel are safe and sound. I, Zero return them to you unharmed." Zero proclaimed as the television screens worldwide saw the hostages onboard the life rafts that surround the yacht.

"There fine," Suzaku whispered as he tried to detect his friend.

"Of all the brazen audacity." Cornelia hissed as she shivered in anger. "If we attack you those people will quickly become your hostages, won't they?" Cornelia asked practically no one as she still wondered why Zero bothered in saving some Britannian Civilians.

"My dear Britannians, I come before you today as a man that took action against a scum that could be described as the personification of evil, a scum that endangered innocent lives for the sake of his worthless pride." Zero stated as the people around him listened to every word he say, hanging in every letter as they felt drawn to his charisma. "As I witness the hesitation of our Viceroy to act, I took matters in my own hands as I could not stomach the thought of innocent blood being spilled today, regardless if the Blood spilled will be a Britannian." Zero stopped there as he let the crowd drink every word he was uttering.

"So that's you game Zero." Cornelia snarled as she tried to control anger. "You're trying to discredit me in front of my subjects, how cowardly."

"Kill the video."

"I can't, it won't take my access code."

With a snap of Zero's fingers, the spotlight behind him erupted, revealing several men and women in black uniforms, each of them wearing a visor to hide their identities. Besides Zero were two figures with much more elegant clothing, a woman wearing a red jacket and a crimson visor mask and a figure wearing white, expensive robes while a white scarf covered half of his face and veil covering his hair.

"People, fear us, or rally behind us as you see fit. We are the Black Knights" Zero announced as the crowd and all over Japan began murmuring to themselves. It was quite ironic, enemy of the Empire calling themselves as knights.

"We of the Black Knights stand with all those who have no weapons to wield, regardless of whether they be Japanese, or Britannians." Zero emphasized the true name of the locals of the country for added effect, that and to endear the public.

"The Japan Liberation Front cowardly took innocent Britannian civilians hostage, to endear their pride. It was a wanton and meaningless act; therefore my knights and I have personally punished them." Zero voiced echoed in the country as most people watching the broadcast was now glued to their sit. "Just as Viceroy Clovis died in my hands for ordering the slaughter of countless unarmed Japanese." That proclamation instantly cause murmurs in the assembled crowd.

"We cannot and we refuse to standby and allow such cruelty to be carried out, and so we made Viceroy Clovis and General Kusakabe pay for their foolish actions. I will not repudiate battle on a fair and level field, but neither will I tolerate a one-sided massacre of the weak by the strong. The only ones who should kill are those who are prepared to be killed!" Zero emphasized the last words of his statement and even Cornelia agreed to those words, although begrudgingly.

"Wherever oppressors use their power to attack those who are powerless, we shall appear again, no matter how mighty, how formidable our foe may be. We shall continue to fight for those who cannot fight for themselves." Black smoke was then slowly rising from the yacht and was slowly covering the large boat, adding some dramatic and cinematic effects on his speach.

At the same time, the same thoughts went through the minds of all of his knights. They now understood what he meant when he call them the Knights of Justice. Most of the doubts they had had were dispelled as they understood just what Zero had meant. Their doubts on Zero and Lelouch had now vanish as they wordlessly agreed to trust the two with their lives at that moment.

"Those of you with power, fear us." He announced, his cloak blowing with the wind as hif left armd suddenly spread gesturing to one side.

"Those of you without it, rally behind us." Zero continued, his right hand mimicking the left one.

"We, the Black Knights, shall be the ones who stand in judgment of this world!" His final words echoed in the entire country as the white figure walk forwards, a staff in his/her hand.

"We shall be the one to break the never-ending cycle of hatred and pain." Magician proclaimed as with a benevolent voice.

Queen then walked besides him, her sword drawn as she impaled the grown beneath her. "And we shall bring the new age of peace in this war torn world." Queen finished as the black smoked enveloped them and the yacht.

And when the wind blew the smoke away, Zero and his companions were no longer to be seen as the yacht was now floating above water, the Japanese flag and the symbol of the Black Knights were the only things left. That stunt left everyone watching in awe and amazement.


	7. Chapter 7

**_FATE'S DEBT_**

**_CHAPTER SEVEN: A STRANGE REACTION_**

_Disclaimer: I don't own Code Geass but I own this fiction and any other OC's in this story_

_ITALIC: THOUGHS_

* * *

Princess Euphemia personally led the retrieving of the hostages while her sister tried to pursue Zero and his crew but the disappearing act that they pulled left no trace of them in the yacht, it was like they appeared in a flash and disappeared in a flash. Of course, Cornelia will not accept that so she assembled a small force to assist her on tracking down Zero and those so called Black Knights. Normally, Euphemia would be against it, seeing that Zero technically saved the hostages, but allowed her sister when she remembered that her brother, that was technically and officially dead, requested her to keep the little fact that he is still alive a secret.

"Suzaku, have you seen him yet?" Euphemia asked hopefully as she escorted several civilians into a First Aid camp for some food and treatment, if necessary.

Suzaku shook his head as he helps several Britannians off the rescue raft. "My apologies, Milady, but there is no sign of him yet." Suzaku answered in a disheartened tone while he glanced at the remaining rafts, there were only three remaining and by the looks of things, Lelouch wasn't in any of them.

"Keep searching for him." Euphemia ordered with pleading eyes. "He can't die, not now, not when Nunnally needs him." Euphemia whispered to herself but Suzaku already knew what she said. As long as Nunnally needed Lelouch, he would live through absolutely anything.

Inside of one of the First Aid Camps, Nina was in a fetal position as she recounted and told her two friends how Lelouch saved her from the terrorist Elevens, excluding their conversation and the kiss, for she has a feeling that Shirley would kill her if she told her that, she was traumatized not suicidal. Both Milly and Shirley listened intently to Nina's story; they were both impressed on how brave and how resourceful Lelouch has been in the entire ordeal. Milly and Shirley were horrified when Nina told them that Lelouch killed seven different people during the ordeal but quickly understood his reasoning on why he killed those people, it was either he killed them or Nina wouldn't be in the realm of the living right now; though, both Milly and Shirley made a mental note to talk to Lelouch about that when they saw him. Milly nearly had a heart attack when Nina came to the part that when Lelouch saved two children and Princess Euphemia.

If her memories served her right, Euphemia was one of the few siblings the Lelouch had a good relationship with and if she recognized him, then Milly had a gut feeling that there will be Royal Guards roaming around her school in the near future.

Nina then came to the part when Lelouch made two pairs of parachute for their escape and how he talked her and the princess in jumping off a twelve stories high balcony. Shirley was outraged at that for, if things didn't go well, Nina would have died as well as the Princess but let Lelouch's stupidity slide because it technically worked and she and the princess were still alive after his plan.

When Nina finished her story and told them about the last call Lelouch to Suzaku, telling them about his weak voice and multiple gun fires in the background, both girls froze as they remember the words that came from the white robed man that was besides Zero.

"A person named Lelouch Lamperouge was able to save four individuals right before we arrived, two women and two unnamed children. He is currently with some of our members as they treat his shoulder wound. He is unconscious."

"Oh my god, that guy from before wasn't kidding." Shirley uttered in shock as Nina gave Shirley a confused look. "That white robed person said that they were treating Lulu's shoulder wound when they saved us." Shirley informed Nina, much to her discomfort.

"What do you think those Eleven will do to him?" Nina asked in fright, extremely worried about the man who saved her from those terrorist Elevens.

Milly took a second to think before smiling. "Don't worry guys, that Zero character won't be hurting Lulu. After the speech that he made, one wrong move and his reputation will be in shreds." Milly assured them from a political point of view.

Nina wasn't assured by that but didn't say a word about her discomfort, her thoughts kept on wondering to Lelouch, more specifically the kiss that he gave her when he saved her. The taste of Lelouch's lips still lingering in her mouth. She unconsciously touched her lips with her hands as she prayed for the safety of Lelouch.

Outside the tent, Suzaku swore silently as the last hostage was been taking care of. "Where the hell is Lelouch?" Suzaku asked no one as he sat on the edge of the lake, looking at the yacht that the Black Knights occupied during the rescue of the hostages.

_'Using the wrong methods and he still managed to rescue everyone. Not just that, he and his group were able to bypass Princess Cornelia's security, how could a group that big move without being seen?'_ Suzaku wondered out loud as Euphemia walked towards him.

"Suzaku, please tell me that you found him." Euphemia all but begged as Suzaku looked at her before shaking his head.

"I'm sorry Princess but he isn't among the hostages." Suzaku mumbled loud enough for Euphemia to hear.

A terrified look graced Euphemia's face as she collapsed to her knees. "No," Euphemia mumbled as an audible rang of Suzaku's phone echoed in the horizon. Suzaku froze a bit as the number was not registered in his phone, so with great difficulty, he answered the phone.

"Hello,"

"[Suzaku, is that you?]" A familiar voiced asked as Suzaku spring to his feet.

"LELOUCH," Suzaku shouted, happy that his friend was still alive. Princess Euphemia also jumped on her feet as she heard the name of her brother. "Lelouch, where are you?"

"[I'm with the Black Knights.]" Lelouch answered and that instantly froze Suzaku to where he stood.

_**(Scene Change)**_

"I'm okay; I'm just a bit weak right now. I did lose a lot of blood." Lelouch informed his friend with a fake weary tone.

"[Lelouch, do they know…]" Suzaku trailed off and in that instantly, Lelouch made his move.

"No, they don't. I doubt if I'd still be living if they did." Lelouch answered with a weak tone before he made a fake sound of the phone being taken from him. "I suggest you hung up and let your friend rest, Warrant Officer Kururugi." Lelouch said, using the voice modulator for him to sound like Zero.

"[Zero, where is he, where's Lelouch?]" Lelouch shook his head from the other line, Suzaku was still easy to predict and manipulate outside the battlefield.

"Having been shot in the shoulder before we arrived to his rescue, Mister Lamperouge is being treated accordingly by my Black Knights. I shall return him to you in two days time." Lelouch informed him passively and before Suzaku could make a reply, he said something that ultimately, shut Suzaku up. "Don't worry, Warrant Officer, he is being treated accordingly to his rank, a treatment worthy of a fallen Prince." Lelouch hanged up when he heard the surplice gasped of shock that came from Suzaku. Kallen then shook her head, wondering how he convinced Zero to let him borrow that voice scrambler.

"Was that necessary, Lelouch?" Kallen asked curiously as she pointed a weak caliber gun on his shoulder. "And more importantly, is this necessary?" Kallen inquired while looking at him like he was crazy.

"For your first question, yes that was necessary. Remember, Suzaku is an enemy, regardless of my past and friendship with him. I don't like tricking him or lying to him but for the world that I want to exist, I must." Lelouch explained as he held her hand and press the barrel of the gun to his shoulder. "As for you shooting me, it is required for my excused to be consistent." Lelouch stated as he looked at her right on the eye.

Kallen sighed dejectedly, wondering silently how Lelouch talk her into this. "Are you sure?" Kallen asked as her hands shiver a bit. She had shot and killed people before but she had never attacked a friend or an ally.

"Kallen, just do it. You're the only one who I could allow myself to get shot." Lelouch urged gently and truth be told, he thought that he deserved this after the crap that he put Kallen through in his last lifetime. That and this was way better than getting crushed by the Radiation Surge Claw of the Guren S.E.I.T.E.N Eight Elements.

Kallen struggled for a bit, why did Lelouch have to be so extreme just to achieve their goal. "Fine, but next time you want to get shot or to have an excuse, please just let the enemy shoot you." Kallen exclaimed exasperatedly.

"Duly noted," Lelouch answered as the sound of a gunshot echoed in the room. Lelouch let out a muffled scream as Kallen quickly tended to the gunshot wound.

"Don't worry; I didn't hit any important blood vessels." Kallen assured him as she removed the bullet from the wound. The gun was of a weak caliber so the bullet entry wasn't too deep, and that also made the bullet easy to remove.

"I know," Lelouch whispered as he winced a bit while Kallen patched the wound up. "I trust you, my Queen." Lelouch mumbled with a fond smile and with a voice of a Prince addressing his lover.

Kallen blushed furiously at that as the two remained silent while she remedied the gunshot wound on Lelouch's shoulder. It took her roughly thirty minutes for to Kallen finished bandaging Lelouch's shoulder wound. "All done."

Lelouch glanced at the bandaged wound over his shoulder before throwing his shirt back on. "Thank you, my Queen."

"Don't mention it and please, don't call me that." Kallen replied as she averted her gaze from Lelouch. He may not have a muscular built but he still has a nice body.

"Why not?" Lelouch questioned her with a sly smile.

"Because we're not in the battle field and I am not royal in blood." Kallen answered bluntly. She didn't have any problems being called Queen in the battle field, that is her codename after all, but outside the battlefield, she just wanted to be called Kallen. That, and because the way Lelouch called her queen made her heart skip a beat.

Lelouch smiled fondly at her, she was the same Kallen as he remembered before. In a move that was so unprecedented of him, he reached for her hand and put it over his cheeks, relishing the warmth that Kallen's hands provided him. "A real pity then, you'll make an excellent queen, I'm sure of it." Lelouch complimented with a gentle tone.

Kallen flushed bright crimson as he rubbed her hands over his cheeks. Why is she so affected by his soothing words and how does he affect her like that. "Your confidence in me will be the death of me." Kallen commented silently, and Lelouch could only shake his head at her modesty.

He removed her hand from his cheeks before kissing the back of her hand, startling her a bit. "Zero and I have been telling you this since we first saw you pilot a Knightmare, you are the strongest knight we have ever laid our eyes upon." Lelouch complimented as he began kissing each of the knuckles in her right hand. "You are the greatest warrior in this country and the greatest knight any Prince could ask for. With you by my side, my dreams could come true, my goals can be achieved, the RIGHT way this time around." Lelouch then lean towards her and kiss her forehead before leaving the room, leaving a startled and extremely blushing Kallen.

As Lelouch exited the room, he gazed to his side and sighed deeply. "Put the mask back on."

C.C. ignored his orders as she gave him an amused smile. "You truly intend to make her your Queen, don't you?" C.C. inquired amusement evident in her tone.

"She should have been my Queen in my past lifetime, but I let that opportunity evade me the first time." Lelouch exclaimed, clearly disappointed in himself. "The second time, I'll claim what's mine."

"Is she yours already?"

"Yes, she just doesn't know it yet."

_**(Scene Change)**_

"A toast," Zero exclaimed, the mask revolutionary holding up a glass of sparkling champagne as he lounged on the sofa on the Black Knights trailer. "To a successful mission and to the debut of the Black Knights."

"KAMPAI!" Tamaki cheered, the rebels mimicking him as they tapped glasses, chatting animatedly amongst themselves as they did so.

The newly formed Black Knights were still a bit high after leading Cornelia's entourage and the police on a merry chase. They did not expect them to have a submarine under the yacht nor did they expect them to sabotage the radar of the ships that surround the lake. Their escape was so easy that they've arrived back in the Black Knights factory in Tokyo bay without any hassle.

They were surprise when Lelouch and Zero welcomed them into a large lounge with several pizzas and bottle of champagnes and wines already prepare for celebration. They said that they were proud of them for succeeding in their first official mission and that a celebration is in order.

The rebels quickly hit the booze and the pizza as cheers erupted around Zero and Lelouch. Lelouch on the other shook his head. As much as this hurt his bank account and as much as he viewed this as waste of time, this is necessary to at least endear the rebels.

_'Just as long as they continue to follow my orders as before, I don't mind doing this with each success.' _Lelouch thought as he played with his glass of champagne, twirling it around in its glass.

"Try to enjoy the moment, will you." C.C., still wearing Lelouch's Zero costume, advised as she sneaked past the celebrating rebels, a pizza in hand.

"I'll bask in the glory once we liberate Japan and once I repent all of my sins." Lelouch said to her as he spared her a glance.

"You haven't technically committed them yet." C.C. commented airily.

"And that, Cera, is never good enough for me." Lelouch told her as the two stood back to back, their hands intertwining.

"What are you going to do in regards with Euphemia?" C.C. asked curiously as leaned her head on his shoulder, the Zero mask giving Lelouch a slight discomfort but did not say a word. "She knowing your existence this early on will hinder your plans."

"Not exactly," Lelouch replied with a devious smirk. "Euphy gave me her word that she won't tell anyone about my existence and she keeps her promises, but I know she'll visit Ashford if given the chance." Lelouch grunted but his smile did not falter.

"And Suzaku can't resist a request coming from her so I suggest you and Nunnally prepare for a reunion." C.C. stated as Lelouch chuckled bitterly.

"I already have something planned for that." Lelouch commented as he grabbed her hand and gently led her to a narrow and more importantly, abandon hallway. "Seeing that you're here, I need to show you something." Lelouch said as the walk into the hangar of the factory.

_**(Scene Change)**_

It was dawn in Lake Kawaguchi, and Nina was frantically searching for Lelouch. After what transpired last night, she was so exhausted that after recounting the events she experience during the Hostage Taking Incident to her two friends, she instantly drifted to a blissful sleep. When she woke up, her eyes widened when the memories of last night flooded her mind and the fact that she did not see Lelouch last night bothered and worried her a lot.

She was now running around the military camp that most of the hostages spent the night on, desperately trying to find her savior. She had not yet properly thanked him. _'Lelouch, where are you?'_ Nina desperately wondered as she searched for him.

She was so distracted on her search that she did not notice two figures exiting a Medical Tent until she crash into someone before falling to the ground.

Nina began muttering her apologies as she looks up. Instantly, all the color was drain from her face when she saw the pink haired princess from yesterday together with Lelouch's 'Eleven' friend. "You're majesty, I apologized for my clumsiness." Nina exclaimed as kneel before a member of the royal family of Britannia.

Euphemia's eyes widened a bit as she glanced down on the girl that was with her brother on the hostage incident yesterday. "Your name is Nina, right?"

"Yes, your majesty, my name is Nina Einstein." Nina answered with a respectful tone before remembering the reason why she was running around the camp. "Your majesty, if I may ask, have you seen a boy name Lelouch Lamperouge. He was the one who saved us from those terrorist just yesterday. He has ebony hair, violet eyes, a bit scrawny but tall?" Nina asked with a rather hoping tone.

A grim expression cross the face of both Suzaku and Euphemia, the memory of last night's phone call suddenly coming back to them. Euphemia did not know how to answer the question of the girl before her; she seems to be one of her long lost brother's friends. Suzaku on the other hand was a different story.

"Now that you mention Lelouch, he is in a…" Suzaku pause, trying to formulate a convincing lie to soothe the xenophobic girl,"…Medical facility… That's right… Lelouch was transferred last night to a medical facility in Tokyo Settlement. He needed immediate treatment for the injuries he sustained yesterday during the incident." Suzaku lied as he spared the princess beside him a pleading look.

Euphemia, seeing that expression on Suzaku's face, sighed deeply. She did not want to lie but to assure this girl, she must. "Yes, Lelouch was sent last night to a Medical Facility in order for his injuries to be properly treated." Euphemia lied as well, hoping that it would calm the bespectacled girl before her.

To their relief, it did as Nina took a breath of relief. "Thank God," Nina mumbled under her breath as she lowered her head a bit more. "Thank for your kindness to my friend, your highness. That means a lot." Nina praised her as Euphemia chuckled with an uncomfortable way before a thought cross her mind.

"You're a friend of his, right?" Euphemia asked, using the regal tone her sister taught her.

"Yes, my Lady." Nina answered as a she shiver run up her spine. Royalty was actually talking to her.

Euphemia smiled brightly at that. "Very well then, Miss Nina, join me and Warrant Officer Suzaku for breakfast." Euphemia ordered as Nina looked at her in shock. A member of the royal family just invited her for breakfast. "I was well acquainted with the Lamperouge family when they were still living in Pendragon. I want to know what happen to him and his sister after the death of his mother and their exile to this country." Euphemia stated with a kind tone and instantly, Suzaku groaned in despair. Lelouch would kill him for this.

_**(Thirty minutes later and inside the G1 base)**_

Both Suzaku and Nina fidgeted uncomfortably inside of the Dining hall in the G1 vehicular base. They were both feeling unnerved for different reasons, Suzaku for this was the first time he stepped inside of a G1 base and he was with a princess no less while Nina was a bit terrified of having an Eleven near her but reminded herself that he was technically Lelouch's friend. Euphemia, on the other hand, was a bit excited, finally a lead to the whereabouts of her brother.

"So tell me Suzaku, how do you know my bro…" A sharp look from Suzaku instantly made Euphemia rearranged her sentence. "How do you know Lelouch?" Euphemia asked, correcting herself in the process.

Suzaku sighed dejectedly; he can't lie, not to her. "Like you may already know, Lelouch stayed with my family several months before the invasion. My relationship with Lelouch (that sounded creepy) started rocky but we ended up being friends after his first month in staying with my family." A small smiled then grace Suzaku's face, "He was always the brains and I, the brawns. I fend off the bullies that were bothering Nunnally and him, and he does my assignments. He even thought me those complicated hand signals that he created." Suzaku exclaimed with a fond chuckle.

Euphemia smile widely at the mention of her favorite, half-sister. "Now that you mention Nunnally, how is she?"

"She's still blind and disabled but otherwise, she's alright and happy." Suzaku answered with a bitter smile.

"Oh, I see," Euphemia mumbled, a bit depressed at her sister's predicament. "So what happened to them after the invasion?"

"Truth be told, I don't know." Suzaku admitted with a frown. "Me and my sensei dropped them off in Tokyo Settlement, thinking that they'll go to the Britannian Forces so that they could return to Britannia, but it seems Lelouch had other plans." Euphemia hung her head at that. It seems that Lelouch still hates their family for what happened to them.

"I saw them again when I attended Ashford Academy, but we had not yet have a decent conversation." That was not the whole truth but he cannot tell the princess that he met her brother during a major terrorist attack. That would worry her to death.

Euphemia nodded before looking at Nina whom was trying to make herself invincible. "Do you know anything about Lelouch?" Euphemia asked with a rather hoping tone.

Nina looked at the princess before shaking her head. "Lelouch and I are only acquaintances." Nina admitted but nevertheless, she smiled at the thought of him. "We never really did have a normal conversation and our past talks involved debates about politics or philosophy but still, he was so kind to me." Nina then remembered how he acts around school.

"He's extremely smart but he acts like he doesn't care about anything and doesn't put much effort to his school works, he usually has this regal and cold expression on his face often making him unapproachable, he talks in a way that will either draw you or annoy you to him, he gambles a lot with the nobility in Tokyo and he always wins, half of the girls in our school admired him but he never really notices or cares, the only girl that he has ever taken notice of is that new girl, Constantine." Nina then pause at that, feeling a bit irritated at the thought of that beautiful green haired woman who had Lelouch wrapped around her finger. "And he cherishes his younger sister like she is, no, as far as I can tell, she is the most important person in his life. He always has this kind and gentle and warm expression on his face when Nunnally is near him, he always goes out of his way just to spend time with, and the last person who tried harassed her ended up getting run over by a car, we didn't know what exactly happened but we all know Lelouch had something to do with it." Nina mused at the thought.

Both Euphemia and Suzaku sweat dropped at that last part, it was such typical of him to do that. Euphemia was a bit giddy at what the girl said, even though Lelouch wasn't close with Nina, she was still able to give her some information about her brother. "So where do they live?" Euphemia asked, wanting to have a reunion with her supposed to be dead siblings.

"As far as I know him, they've been living in Ashford Academy." Nina answered and Euphemia's smiled broaden at that.

She should have known, the Ashford Family was a great supporter of their mother when she was still alive. It was only natural that they would approach them.

_**(Scene Change)**_

Lelouch and Kallen were currently walking around the darkest area of Tokyo. "Your contacts sure know how to set up a venue for meetings." Kallen commented sarcastically as she frowned at the sight of multiple Japanese suffering in poverty. It was such a disturbing sight.

"Don't worry, we will save each and every one of them in due time." Lelouch assured her in a knowing tone. He succeeded before and he will succeed again.

"Of course we will," Kallen replied as she followed Lelouch to God knows where. "Where the hell is that contact of yours?" Kallen asked, her patience running thin. They've been walking around the area for about thirty minutes or so.

"Be patient, that guy is risking a lot just for meeting us." Lelouch told her as they went into another alley. "He is, after all, a high ranking official and once they find out that he is a Black Knight, he is dead." Lelouch exclaimed as Kallen gave him an exasperated look.

"You have a rat planted inside the government." Kallen inquired in amazement and in awe

"Intel is the most important weapon in any war. If we know what our enemies are thinking, it'll be easier for us to formulate strategies and tactics to our advantage, thus making victory more attainable." Lelouch explained to her, remembering how the war in his last lifetime turn to his or to his enemies' side by the Intel they've gathered.

"I'll take that as a yes." Kallen grumbled, every time she talks to him, he either made her feels like a love struck princess or a naïve kid. "By the way, is it wise for you to be absent today, I mean those three may already be in Ashford and wondering where you are?" Kallen asked, remembering Lelouch's report in his last mission.

"If you're worried about my cover being blown, don't worry. I made sure that those three won't be home by at least a day and Cecelia has me covered in school." Lelouch said with a nervous tone. "I just hope that Cecelia doesn't come up with a crazy alibi for me." Lelouch hoped but knowing her, he will need to prepare for the absolute worst.

_**(Scene Change)**_

In Ashford, C.C. was half-heartedly listening to her classmates' random conversation and ramblings about yesterday's event that involves some of their schoolmates. Truthfully, she didn't give a damn about anything they're saying, but she promised Lelouch that she will arrange an alibi for him.

"Have you seen the news last night?"

"Yeah, poor Shirley, suffering through something like that."

"Even the President seems shaken by the ordeal, and that is saying something."

"I wonder how Nina is dealing with this. She wasn't with those two when those Black Knights and Zero save them."

"Now that you mention it, those three were absent today, including the Vice President."

"Don't worry about him; Lelouch didn't join the President and the others in this trip." Rivalz assured one of Lelouch's fangirls after remembering the excuse he had for declining the President's offer.

"Actually, Lelouch was in Lake Kawaguchi when the hostage taking took place. He was supposed to meet my brother." C.C. said airily as the attention of the whole class was shifted to her.

A cruel smile suddenly crawled C.C.'s lips, it's time for her to have fun.

_**(Scene Change)**_

"Okay, we're here." Lelouch said as he felt a cold shiver running up his spine, for some reason, he feels so violated.

"A bar, your contact wants us to meet in a bar." Kallen exclaimed as she glanced at the bar in front of her.

"We need to meet discretely and this place, as nice as it seems, is the farthest away from the Government Complex." Lelouch told her as the two entered an expensive looking bar. "But I got to give it to him, this place is nice." Lelouch commented silently as Britannian Bar tender approach the two.

"Can I have the name of the lovely couple?" The Bar tender asked as Kallen blush a bit.

"Kira Clyne and Lunamaria Dawell, we are here to meet a person by the name of Jeremiah Gottwald." Lelouch exclaimed and at that, Kallen had to muffle a gasped of shock. There was only one Jeremiah Gottwald in Area 11, and that was the guy whom they embarrass in their first official mission.

The Bar tender look at the notepad in his hands and nodded as he detected the two names that the boy just uttered. "Ah yes, Mr. Clyne, Ms. Dawell, please follow me. Lord Gottwald has been waiting for the two of you." The Bar tender said as he led the two to a private booth. Kallen took this chance to talk with Lelouch.

"Gottwald, that Jeremiah Gottwald is our spy in the government." Kallen whispered in outraged.

"Yeah and don't worry, Orange is the most loyal soldier in the world and he is loyal to me alone." Lelouch assured him but Kallen merely glared at him.

"So you're telling me that the person who has been the personification of Britannian bigotry and discrimination is on our side." Kallen mumbled in outrage. "How can you expect me to believe that?"

"I don't," Lelouch then looked at her directly in the eyes. "I expect you to trust me, even if you don't believe in me, I want you at least trust me and my decisions. Jeremiah might be a bit insane but he is deadly loyal to me and Nunnally, why, I cannot tell you yet but he will not betray us, and if he did, you can freely kill him and me." Lelouch stated firmly as the Bar Tender open the curtain, revealing Jeremiah who was drinking a glass of champagne.

Jeremiah glanced at the two before giving the Bar Tender a hefty tip. "Leave us," Jeremiah ordered as the two high-ranking members of the Black Knights entered the booth before closing the curtains. Jeremiah, to the surprised of Kallen, bowed at Lelouch. "My Lord, how are you doing?" Jeremiah asked with a respectful tone.

"I'm fine Orange," Lelouch answered with a curt nod before glancing at Kallen. "Orange, I would like you to meet Kallen Kozuki, the Knight of Zero."Lelouch introduced and Kallen felt a bit off at her new nickname. Knight of Zero, what the hell does that mean?

Jeremiah smiled at the sight of the familiar red haired girl. Sure, she was the reason why his eye was gauged out from his eye socket, but it was to protect his lord so he had forgiven her for that. "Lady Kallen, it is truly a pleasure to finally meet the Knight that my Lord has spoken so highly about." Jeremiah said with a tone filled with admiration.

Kallen narrowed her eyes a bit, not being endeared by Jeremiah's compliment but regardless, decided to be at least civil with the man. "I trust Lelouch and Zero but I don't trust you. Betray us, and I'm going to personally ripped you apart, starting with the thing that defines you as a man." Kallen threatened with a very demented voice.

Both Lelouch and Jeremiah cringed at that threat, she means every word of it, they were sure of it. "Do not fret, Lady Kallen, I may have been and still am the leader of the Purist Faction, but I am more loyal to my lord than the empire." Jeremiah assured her as Lelouch tried to calm her down. "With that said, shall we get to the matters at hand?" Jeremiah offered as Lelouch nodded in agreement.

"Why of course," Lelouch said as Jeremiah brought out a laptop.

"The list of every Britannian Syndicate in Area… Japan is all here." Jeremiah corrected himself as Kallen glared at him for even trying to call her country Area 11.

Lelouch took the laptop and read the file. Every Syndicates and Gangs that he and his Black Knights hit in his past lifetime was all listed and then some. "Very good Orange, and what about the design that I send to you, is it practical and producible?" Lelouch asked as he scanned the list to find a more sufficient and profitable target.

"I made a couple of changes but we could produce it." Jeremiah said with a smile. "If I may, my Lord, the weapon that you design is quite a masterpiece. It is more advance that the MVS." Jeremiah commented.

"MVS, what kind of weapon is that?" Kallen asked, finally joining the conversation.

"Remember the White Knightmare that wiped out seventeen Sutherlands?" Lelouch inquired as Kallen nodded. "The name of that Knightmare is Lancelot, the first Seventh Generation Knightmare Frame produce by Britannia. The Lancelot outperforms most other models thanks to the heavy amount of Sakuradite scattered throughout its frame as well as in its Yggdrasil Drive, the Core Luminous. Our one saving grace is the fact that the Lancelot is still in development." Lelouch explained to her as he showed her, through the laptop, the video of the debut of the White Knightmare and how it dismantled seventeen Knightmares like they were nothing.

Kallen studied the performance of the Knightmare and she was impressed. "That thing is agile, fast, and the weaponry is out of the ordinary." Kallen commented as she watched the video with a calculating look. She was trying to find a weakness or a weak spot but she found none.

"The special feature of the Lancelot is the Blaze Luminous, a system the projects energy in the form of a shield. The shield is all but impenetrable. Lancelot's main weapon is MSV Sword; Maser Vibration Sword is a type of weapon that uses the combination of extremely high oscillation rates and temperatures in order to increase the cutting effectiveness of the weapon. The MSV weapon could cut through ordinary Knightmare armor like a hot knife through butter." Lelouch informed her before smiling. "I haven't formulated a counter for the Blaze Luminous but we have a countermeasure for the MSV. I haven't created a prototype yet but once I do, we can finally shut that White Knightmare down. "Lelouch said with confidence as he showed the designs of the weapon to Kallen.

Kallen instantly look and analyze the weapon and even if she didn't understand some of the words in the design, she still could tell that the weapon is quite powerful. "I have first dibs when you produced this, okay?"

"Of course, my Queen." Lelouch answered as he gave Jeremiah a smile. "Good work Jeremiah; I will call you when I need you. Remember, keep your head down and when you have the chance, take it, we need that device." Lelouch exclaimed as Jeremiah nodded in understanding.

"I live to please my lord." Lelouch smiled at the loyalty of the man before glancing at Kallen.

"Kallen, we have one more stopped before we could go home." Lelouch informed her as a smile slowly adorned his face. Kallen felt that this day may get a bit more interesting.

_**(Scene Change)**_

"FINALLY, HOME SWEET HOME!" Milly shouted in enthusiasm as she and her friends entered Ashford Academy late in the night.

"This place is a sight for sore eyes." Shirley commented as she smiled at the school that she grown accustom to. "Still, it was strange. Every train station in Kawaguchi had to reboot their systems at the same day." Shirley mused, remembering the reason on why they were all late in returning to Tokyo.

"It has to be done. I mean terrorist were able to sneak past their security, they truly do need to reboot or upgrade their system." Milly commented as the three entered campus. Seeing that it was late in the evening, they were the only once that was in the campus. "Hey guys, seeing that it's already nighttime, let's spend the night in my apartment. We can stay up all night." Milly offered as she eyed Shirley with a spine shivering look.

Shirley shuddered at those mischievous eyes as she slowly back away from the President, in her fright, she bump into Nina. "Sorry Nina," Shirley quickly apologized but didn't bother replying as she walked pass her.

"President, I'll be visiting Lelouch." Nina exclaimed as she walked pass Milly and quickly made her way to Lelouch's house.

"That's a wonderful idea, Nina." Milly exclaimed with a small, worried smile. They had not seen Lelouch after that Hostage Taking incident and from what Nina said, its either he is in Pendragon already or in a hospital somewhere in Tokyo Settlement, and truth be told, she was praying that it was latter than the former. "Come on now Shirley, let's go visit Lulu. I bet he needs a warm body after being the Knight and Shining Armor of Nina."Milly said as she began pushing Shirley to the direction of Lelouch's house.

"But, but, but, Lulu may still be nursing his injuries." Shirley reasoned, not looking forwards to see her crush so hurt.

Before Milly could say anything, Nina responded. "If he is, then I'll take care of him personally." Nina said mirthfully and that instantly stopped both Milly and Shirley from their tracks. Did they just hear that right?

"Would you please repeat that, Nina?" Shirley asked in a slow tone as she eyed her with a startled look.

"I'll take care of him." A dreamy expression then adorned Nina's lips as she remembered how gallant Lelouch was during the Hostage incident. "He saved me from getting killed; he dirtied his hands for me. He was like a Prince protecting a Princess back then, it was such a wonderful sight seeing him like that and a wonderful feeling be the one he was the one protecting." Nina muttered to herself, not noticing that Milly and Shirley heard everything she said. Shirley was a bit creped out at hearing Nina say that while Milly was torn from being bewildered or being giddy with excitement.

"Lulu wasn't that cool, was he?" Shirley asked as she felt a bit off at Nina's dreamy expression.

Nina shook her head as she look over her head to look at Shirley with a big smile plastered on her face. "You should have been there to see how magnificent he is." Nina stated with a smile that the two of them have not yet seen graced her features.

Before Shirley could say anything else, Milly grabbed her from behind and put her to a headlock. "Hey Shirley, guess what?" Milly whispered with a playful grin plastered on her face. "You now have two green haired rivals, one of them is the very lecherous and sly witch Cecelia and the other green haired is a shy yet fine genius Nina. You better pick up your game or else Kallen may enter the game." Milly then began shaking uncontrollably much to the disturbance of Shirley.

"PRESIDENT, NOW IS NOT THE TIME FOR THAT."

"You are wrong my deary." Milly whispered with a snake crawling smile. "We got Cecelia who has no problem kissing and flirting with Lelouch, we got Nina who now idolizes him for saving her, and we have Kallen who Lelouch has been constantly flirting with. I'm so excited." Milly mumbled as the three now arrived in Lelouch's front door. Milly instantly let go of a stuttering Shirley and was about to open the door but a soft, melodic humming stopped her and her friends from their tracks.

Inside the house, C.C. was humming one of the few lullabies that she had bothered to learn in her extremely long life. The lullaby was not special but it was one of the few lullabies that she had heard to be sung with every ounce of singer's heart. Besides her and lying on the couch was Nunnally, who has been worried sick about her brother after his two days absent. Sure, Lelouch told her that it would only be a two day trip to Lake Kawaguchi but she had almost gone into shock when the news of the hostage taking reached her if it weren't for C.C. assuring her that Lelouch was okay.

C.C. stopped humming as she caressed Nunnally's hair. "You should sleep child, Lelouch will be back soon." C.C. said with an assuring tone. She was both fond with Lelouch and Nunnally, Lelouch because, they share such a unique relationship that surpasses their old one, he was the only who she made a contract with that actually travelled back in time. She was also quite fond of Nunnally because she possessed one of the purest souls that she had ever seen in an individual, and considering how long she lived, that is saying something.

"Big brother hasn't called yet." Nunnally mumbled as she held C.C.'s hand tightly.

"He just doesn't want to worry you, child. He could really be a royal prat sometimes." C.C. told her with a gentle smile. "Be at ease, he will return soon, I assure you that. That boy is quite resilient." C.C. stated knowingly. After all, he did conquer the world in his last lifetime.

"I now but my brother could be reckless sometimes." C.C. nodded at that. That was true; Lelouch always took risks for the sake of the success of his plans, risks that would have killed him when back fire or if she or Kallen were not present.

"True but your brother will note perish as long as you need him." C.C. stated, a bit jealous that even though she and Lelouch share an intimate relationship, Nunnally will always be the reason that he draws breath. "Now child, sleep, I do not want your brother depriving me of my benefits when he finds out that you have been neglecting your needs." C.C. said as she pulled a blanket over her. Lelouch would probably blow a gasket at her for allowing her sister to sleep in a sofa but she doesn't really care, he wouldn't hurt her anyway.

"C.C., could you sing me lullaby." Nunnally requested with a small voice. "I haven't heard a lullaby since my mother passed away and my brother doesn't have a decent singing voice." Both she and C.C. laughed at that.

"Of course," C.C. then tried to remember one of the songs that she had bothered to learn before selecting the song that had touch(touched) her before, a song that could feet in the current time. "This will do." C.C. mumbled as she began to sing

_**(A/N: I know C.C. doesn't sing but in this fic, she does. Probably in this chapter only)**_

_**(A/N: I don't know Gundam Seed, even thought I'll give my life to own it that certain franchise)**_

_Beneath a veil so cold  
You deeply sleep all alone  
The melody of prayer, on the lonely fields  
A little light shined_

_**Refrain 1:  
**__I watched as you dreamed  
You laugh like a child  
So dear and yet so far  
That is the promise of our future_

_**Chorus 1:  
**__That one day, on a green morning  
One day, we will make it there  
Because in this wintered sky  
We still believe  
Fields of hope_

On the day we were born, we were embraced  
And now we search for those gentle hands again  
The melody of prayer; one vanishes,  
And all begins again; a powerless, a painful continuation

_**Refrain 2:  
**__One day, to that green morning  
We'll cross through all these nights  
Because that is the place each one of us search_

_**Chorus 2:  
**__Now within my own heart  
I want to keep you warm  
So dear, and yet so far  
In the name of peace  
Fields of hope_

_**Bridge:  
**__So dear and yet so far  
The fields of promise  
Fields of hope  
Fields of hope_

As C.C. finished her song, Nunnally had fallen into a deep sleep, the lyrics of the song echoing in her head. C.C. smile at the girl that was the world for Lelouch. "Sleep tight, my dear," C.C. mumbled a good night before walking towards the door and absurdly opening it, causing the three eavesdropping teens to fell face first on the ground. "You three should learn manners." C.C. exclaimed as she passively look at the three with a blank expression.

The three chuckled uneasily before Milly jumped on her feet and clasped C.C.'S hand tightly, her eyes glimmering. "You have such wonderful voice, Cecelia." Milly commented as a coy smile graced C.C.'s lips.

"Why, thank you Miss President but it's a requirement." C.C. then gazed at Shirley sharply. "Having a guy like Lelouch wrapped around my finger requires some serious talents and skills." C.C. said, giving Shirley, whom was already giving C.C. a glare, a coy smirk.

Milly chuckled evilly at that. "So Lelouch likes a girl that could sing?" Milly inquired as she peered close to C.C., their breast touching already.

C.C. chuckled as she smiled lecherously. "Why yes, it helps reduced his stress." C.C. answered as the girls behind Milly made a mental note to take singing lessons in the near future. As much as they don't want to admit it, she has an amazing singing voice and in addition with her looks, they don't have a chance against her.

_**(Scene Change)**_

"It has been decided, Kyoto had made a decision regarding the Guren." Todoh said with a weary tone.

"Kusakabe, that fool. Because of his foolish actions, Kyoto now has doubts with JLF." Urabe muttered in annoyance.

"But does Kyoto intend to trust those Robin Hood rip offs." Senba spat.

"I agree with Senba, those people are just one hit wonders, if their lucky." Chiba said, agreeing with the oldest holly sword.

The conversation was cut short when Asahina burst into the room. "Todoh-sama, we just have a delivery."

"A delivery, is it from the NAC?" Todoh asked. The Six Houses of Kyoto were the only ones who knew where their bases were hidden. Asahina then led his fellow Holy Swords to where the package was. Todoh raised an eyebrow at the sight of a large crate.

"Why in the hell would Tokyo send us a crate?" Urabe muttered as Senba and Asahina opened the crate. To their surprised, the crate contained a coffin with the Japanese flag draped over it. The five of them look at each other before Urabe took the initiative and remove the cover of the coffin; the sight of Kusakabe's dead body clutching his sword met their eyes. The younger members of the Four Holy Swords grasped while Todoh and Senba merely shook their head.

"What's the meaning of this?" Senba asked clearly upset by the sight of it.

"Look there's a note with it." Chiba pointed out.

Todoh picked it up the note and unfolded the paper. There were only a few statements that were clearly written in hand.

_Even though the fool was stupid enough to put innocent people in harm's way, I felt it necessary to give him a proper burial, as a sign of respect to a man that had fought for his country._

-Zero

Urabe was pissed. "I'll kill that man for these."

"Don't jump the gun, Urabe." Todoh said as he closed the coffin. "Let's get Kusakabe a proper burial, like what Zero said, he may be an imbecile but he deserves a proper burial."

"This is a secret base. How did he manage to deliver the body here?" Chiba mused aloud. The room went suddenly quiet with the implications of the new terrorist group knowing where one of their bases is.

"Oh fuck." Senba muttered, secretly impressed at the Intel of Zero.

"I see… This Zero character is extremely dangerous after all." Todoh muttered to himself.

_**(Scene Change)**_

Shirley and Nina were uncomfortable and worried, uncomfortable because their peers and classmates had instantly surrounded them at the sight of them and worried because Lelouch was a no show. Nina was trying to hide behind Shirley as questions were thrown at them from left to right.

"Are you guys okay?"

"What did those terrorist did to you guys?"

"What were those Black Knights like?"

"Have you guys seen Zero?"

"Forget that, have you guys seen that girl with a sword, she was hot?" Kallen had the decency to cough uncomfortably after hearing that.

"And what about that White Robed dude, what's the deal with him?"

Shirley didn't want to answer those questions for several reasons, the most prominent being that she had witness that sword wielding woman slaughtered those men with ease. Though one question was answered by Nina.

"Hey, was Lelouch really with you?"

"Yes, he was." Nina answered instantly as the girls around them suddenly went quiet, something that the two of them notice.

"Where was he then? You and the Vice President weren't even shown when the broadcasters were showing the rescued hostages?" One of their classmates asked.

Nina look thoughtful for a moment, she was still a bit uncomfortable talking about the whole ordeal. "The Vice President and I were lucky enough to avoid being captured and I was rescued thanks to his fast thinking." Nina answered with sullen tone. She didn't want random people to know about the traumatizing event that she had endured together with Lelouch.

"Where is the Vice President then?" A random girl asked as Shirley's expression turned into sadness.

"We don't know actually, last we heard, he was shot on the shoulder." Shirley answered with a disturbed tone as she shudders at the thought of what Lelouch's current state of health is.

The students around them began muttering at that, a fact that both Shirley and Nina found strange.

"That's just like what Cecelia said." One of the students mumbled.

"You don't think that they would seriously…" One the females trialed off while a small blush adorned her face.

"That's impossible." One of the students told her with a dismissive tone.

"No it's not, I mean, look at the Vice Prez, he is rather hot." A female student commented.

"And his tall too, I mean tall people do tend to have a tall you know what." A girl said while the rest, including the two girls's in the spotlight blush at that implication.

"What are you guys talking about?" Shirley asked as her blush subsided.

The female students all diverted their gazed at the two as they told them what Cecelia said to them yesterday during class.

_**(Scene Change)**_

C.C. and Milly were currently drinking tea. C.C didn't want to attend her class for a simple reason that she is extremely bored without her personal plaything while Milly practically owns the school so she could afford to not attend her classes and still have a high chance of graduating with awards.

"Peace and quiet, this is quite rare." C.C. commented with a blank expression.

"Yes it is." Milly agreed as the two shared a drink of tea before the door across them was kick opened and three members, with Rivalz being dragged by Shirley, burst into the office.

C.C. didn't pay them any mind as she ate the pizza provided for her by the President. "There are less violent ways in opening a meager door." Of course, she cannot resist an opportunity in antagonizing them.

"YOU," Shirley hissed as she sighted C.C. and even Nina had the energy to glare at her while Kallen was on the verge of ripping their leader's sister apart.

"Good morning," C.C. greeted as the three girls approached her with a demented Aura looming above them while Rivalz was haphazardly thrown to a couch, and decided to hide behind the said couch until the storm has pass.

"What seems to be the problem, ladies?" Milly asked, quite amused at the sight of three fuming girls.

"PROBLEM," Shirley yelled in outraged as she pointed at C.C. accusingly. "THIS TART OVER HERE HAS BEEN SPREADING A SICK RUMOR ABOUT LULU." Shirley shouted while C.C. seems to not take interest in the yelling of the orange hair woman.

"You better be specific girl, I've spread a lot of rumors before about our little Black Prince." C.C said calmly, her face remaining.

Nina fumed at her as she resisted the urged to choke the life out of her or the urged to get the Ganymede and run her over with it. The only thing holding back Kallen from murdering was the fact that she knew that what she said was a lie and the fact that she was quite close with Lelouch and the little sister of Zero was also helping her limited time in the living realm.

"What rumor, Cecelia?" Milly asked curiously, wanting to know what kind of rumor that would stir up her fellow female, student council like this.

C.C. look thought for a moment before grabbing the phone on the table and pressing the rewind button. "It's just a speculation, nothing concrete. I just said something that would explain Lelouch's absent to his adoring public. After all, having to explain why Lelouch needed to take medical attention from the Black Knights ain't an easy job." C.C. explained bluntly as Shirley and Milly pale at that news. Nina on the other hand merely darkens her glare on her.

"What are you talking about; Princess Euphemia personally told me that Lelouch was transferred into a Medical facility in Tokyo Settlement." Nina stated but C.C. merely shook her head.

"And Lelouch told me this." C.C. exclaimed as she played the fake recording of her and Lelouch's phone call. She had experience in wiretapping so this was an easy fix.

_'Hello,'_

_'Cecelia, I need a favor.'_ Shirley flinched at the sound of Lelouch's weak voice.

_'Did my brother do something stupid again?'_ Cecelia sounds a bit irritated.

_'No, I just need you to do something for me.'_ A shiver suddenly crawled on Nina's spine. Lelouch sounded hurt in this call. Kallen on the other was impressed; he was a better actor than she thought, though the alibi that Cecelia made to explained Lelouch's absent was still sick.

_'Where are you anyway?'_ The group was quite offended at how indifferent Cecelia's voice was even thought it was evident that Lelouch was hurt or something.

_'I was shot by some JLF soldier and I'm with the Black Knights getting my wound treated.'_ That instantly causes everyone in the room to gasp in shock.

_'I see, fine, I'll take care of Nunnally until you return and by the way, what the hell is that moaning?' _True to what she said, the other's heard some load moaning in the background. Kallen blush a bit, Lelouch did tell her that Cecelia will provide some proof but she didn't know that it'll be this graphic. Thought, she knows one thing, Lelouch has some serious explaining to do when he arrives.

_'I have no idea.'_ Was his simple answer as the call was cut short. C.C. smiled at their stun faces before reverting back to her passive expression. "I think it's logical to assume that my theory of those Knights, or female knights for that matter had been using Lelouch to relieve their stress for two days, if you get my drift."

That snapped their imaginary heads as Kallen was the first to speak. "That is sick, you sick, sick woman."

"Sick, maybe, possible, probably." C.C. commented with a coy smile. "Though, I'll admit. If Lelouch is truly in that predicament, then he is probably living a captured prisoner's heaven." C.C. stated as the three girls blush furiously while Kallen decided to cover her ears so not to get tempted on killing the sister of their group's leader. Rivalz had already passed out do to a nose bleed at what those Black Knights were doing with his friend.

"You… you…you… don't think they've been taking advantage of Lulu like that?" Shirley managed to stutter, slowly believing the rumor that Cecelia made.

Before anyone could assure that her imagination was getting out of hand, C.C. answered for the simple reason of wanting to see her squirm. "Well, can you imagine him pinned on a table while those female knights ride his dick over and over, and over, making him suffers waves of orgasm after orgasm?" C.C. then smiled mischievously as another thought cross his mind. "Or what about Lelouch blind folded with a leather collar, chain leash, and a gag ball stuffed in his mouth while those female dominatrix spank him in the ass with a paddle, or maybe they've been passing him down from each member to another, torturing him with sex, making him submit to their sexually twisted desires." C.C. implied with so emotionless that it could send shivers down anyone's spine. Luckily, they didn't listen to her as the image of Lelouch naked while surrounded with dominatrix women, whipping him with whips and riding his privates flooded their minds.

Milly had to wipe the trail of blood running down her nose, finding that image quite hot. Nina had steam coming out from her ears as she was so close to fainting. Shirley was drooling at that thought while all the blood was rushing through her head so fast that it could beat a Ferrari. Rivalz, well thank the Gods that he had already fainted.

"You have one delusional brain." Kallen commented as her face matches her hair. An image of Lelouch pinned while she stood over him graced her mind, finding the sight a bit endearing. _'Oh great, that image won't leave my head._' Kallen groaned as she tried to regain her composure.

"Of course I do, considering who my brother is." C.C. said before another thought run through his mind. "That blade wielding woman seems to be quite sadistic. I wonder what she'll do to Lelouch when she has her turn." A cruel smirked adorned her face when she saw the three girls pale, especially Shirley who still remembers who that woman killed their captors with ease, and the sight of Kallen blushing for all her worth was quite a sight to be seen. "I've found her to be quite a Kama Sutra kind of woman or maybe BDSM type." C.C. smiled wildly at the sight of Kallen stuttering as her entire body blush.

"I can only imagine what she'll do to Lelouch with those toys or she may be using aphrodisiac on him just to see him squirm." C.C. then chuckled lightly as Shirley fainted with a ruby pink face, steam coming out of her head, she was imaginative. "Or maybe, she's using whip cream…" That was the last straw as Kallen lunged towards her while Nina, in a head of steam, stumbled back.

"STOP SAYING LEWD THINGS, YOU BITCH." Kallen shouted as she tackled C. the ground while Milly's mind was running several ideas and images so fast that she had to use the nearest napkin to control the blood gushing out of her nose.

"As much as I would like to watch two extremely beautiful girls tear each other apart, I would suggest you guys help me pick up Shirley." The familiar voice of Lelouch exclaimed as the three conscious women look at him, only to see Nina leaning her head on his chest while Lelouch firmly hold her shoulder. "Hey Nina, how have you been?" Lelouch asked with his gentle smile as Nina's was now completely red as her hands unconsciously clutches his shoulders firmly.

Lelouch chuckle a bit as he turned his attention back to the two girls on the ground. "Kallen, suggestion from the wise, get off Cecelia before her hands… never mind." Lelouch didn't finish his statement as C.C. hands landed on Kallen's shapely ass, firmly pinching it causing Kallen to yelp as she jumped to her feet.

"You have such a firm ass, Queenny." C.C. commented snidely as Kallen's flushed in anger.


End file.
